Family Above All
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: One of the fan favorites: In 1992 Marcel Gerard legally adopted an infant-a newborn baby girl. Almost 19 years later the remaining Original siblings return home to quite a few surprises...will be M for future chapters and for the numerous swearing and violence
1. Prologue: THE ORIGINALS meet Elena

**Family Above All**

**By: Aria**

Summary: In 1992 Marcel Gerard legally adopted an infant-a newborn baby girl. Almost 19 years later the remaining Original siblings return home to quite a few surprises...including one Elena Gerard, the Vampire's Witch Princess. What does this mean for the siblings?

Pairings: unknown for now but there is Elejah and one-sided Haylijah with a splash of Klayley and Rebel-I'm open to suggestions

Disclaimer: I do not own

**AN: each chapter title will have the title of the episode it's based off of and a shout out to all who loved this story in Aria's Ideas and wanted this into a story!**

**Also, thanks to bulldozed88 for the title suggested!**

* * *

**Prologue: THE ORIGINALS meet Elena Gerard**

1992 June 22nd

The seventeen year old mother just left her two daughters-only naming one of them Nova Katherine-with their paternal uncle Grayson Gilbert.

She would never know-as will the Gilberts-that three vampires had taken one of the girls-the nameless one-and they would never see her again.

* * *

Marcel Gerard should have known by now that New Orleans is the _capital of the Supernatural_ when he stumbled upon three vampires holding a human baby and discussing how they were going to 'be rid of it'.

If there was one thing that Marcel Gerard hated besides werewolves were people-no matter their species-that would not only harm children but kill them.

Before they could sense him, he ripped out their hearts and took the little girl with him to the church to meet up with the priest-Father Kieran O'Connell.

It took them five days of having the little girl-who Marcel affectionately named Elena-tested and sent through the database to see if anyone has reported a missing baby girl.

No reports, no…anything. It was like she appeared there for a reason and that inspired something in Marcel.

For what Klaus-and begrudgingly Elijah-did for him, he would do for this little girl.

For his new daughter-Elena Rebekah Gerard-that he adopted that very day after she was set in his arms.

* * *

(18 years later (s4ep20))

Elena Gerard sat on the rooftop of a building, watching dispassionately as her father killed Jane-Anne for using magic.

It was a shame, really. If Jane-Anne hadn't used magic and Davina hadn't drawn her when she sensed the now dead woman using magic, she'd be alive.

Then again, her father had other reasons for killing the bitch.

"May God have pity on your soul," the doppelganger-witch girl murmured. "Cause I don't."

"May I ask why?" she turned to see a man that looked like he blended in well with the darkness. He had short dark hair, suit with a tie, dark eyes and just a very…sinful…aura.

She recognized it instantly.

He was an Original.

"Sure Mister All 'B-A-M-F' Original but I'm not answerin' you." She replied evenly.

He stared at her in shock. No one even knew that he was in the city and yet this girl knew exactly what he was? It was unsettling him.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked her. She looked him straight in the eye and he was startled to realize that she was an exact copy of not only Nova Gilbert-a vampire who is now emotionless-but that of Katerina Petrova herself.

"All you need to know is that Marcel is the only father figure I've had and ever known in my life." She answered before throwing a question out at him. "Will you tell me yours Mister Original?" the last part she drawled out like a real southern lady.

For some reason, this girl seemed quite surprising. "Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." He answered.

She nodded and before she turned around to leave by using the fire escape, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Elena. Hope to see you around Eli."

They both felt a spark that ran through their veins and made her heartbeat faster-like that of a parakeet's or a hummingbird's.

The second she was gone, he chuckled to himself. Apparently, he hadn't fallen for all the doppelgangers-no matter what his siblings believed, he never had feelings for both Nova and Katerina.

Nova reminded him a bit of Damon and Kol put together and with her emotions off, she channeled Katerina as well.

Katerina was more of a selfish bitch who wanted to use and manipulate him but throwing compulsions on them-like making Nova believe he didn't recognize her in that gazebo and kissing her while simultaneously making Katerina believe that they were in a relationship (he knew better this time around)-he never did feel that spark.

Though from that one little kiss on the cheek-a simple little kiss of all things-from the mysterious and yet beautiful Elena, he felt something burning in his veins.

He couldn't wait to see what it was.

* * *

Elena walked into the mausoleum in Lafayette Cemetery and stayed to the shadows. Being a witch, she could do amazing things as she practiced everything-Traveler, Ancestral, Spirit and other types except Expression-but as she watched this coven, she felt the need to break them.

They had tried getting her to be a part of their coven from the time she was five years old (when Jane-Anne helped them kidnap her) till now and each time she kept rejecting it as she didn't believe in what they were doing.

When she witnessed Sophie cutting her hand and the mark appearing on the wolf girl-Hayley?-she concentrated and without them knowing, she broke the linking spell.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard Sabine speak. "Why do you still not want to join us Elena? We can teach you what you need to know."

Elena turned and stared at Sabine as everyone-even the Originals and the wolf girl-looked at her.

"I prefer my method of learning from books and not with toadies of 'balance' that enjoys blackmail, manipulation and all out genocide attempts." She said before she got real bitchy with them. "Did I just out your little schemes? I'm so very sorry about that." The sneer on her face didn't look good and the blonde Original brother shivered as he was reminded of Nova's sneer instantly when she helped Jeremy kill Kol.

Filled with rage, five of the witches went to attack her but she blasted them back towards the Originals who deftly moved out of the way and Elijah managed to flash over to stand in front of Elena.

"She is under my protection," he told them with a warning tone. "If I find out that any of you have tried to attack her without provocation then I will destroy you."

The witches shivered as did the wolf girl but Elena stared at Elijah like he was a puzzle.

"You will protect the bastard daughter of Marcel Gerard against us?" Agnes asked with a corrosive bite in her voice.

At his nod, Sophie stabbed her shoulder but when nothing appeared on Hayley, Elena smirked.

"I broke that linking spell."

The witches were furious with her but Elena didn't mind one tiny bit.

* * *

As the foursome walked away from the cemetery and was just about to enter the Quarter, Klaus spoke in his British accent.

"Who are you little witch?" Elena sighed.

"Marcel found me as a baby-I was a few days old and three vamps were planning on killing me." She looked at them and saw the shock on their faces. "He killed them and by the time I was ten days, he legally adopted me."

"Didn't anyone report you missing?" the werewolf asked. Elena snorted.

"No one reported missing a baby girl born June 22nd."

Klaus looked at her with a slight praise in his eyes.

"You must be a powerful little witch, huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not nearly as powerful as Esther-your mother, _Grandpa Nik_." She teased, causing him to shudder. "Marcel legally named me Elena Rebekah Gerard."

* * *

Marcel stared at his baby girl, the two Original brothers and his sire's pet werewolf with his eyes narrowed.

Apparently, Elena played with a lot of magic and had unlinked Sophie to the werewolf-Hayley Marshall-a few hours ago. Now, they want to know why the witches are, in other words, going against nature to kill innocents.

"We need to tell them daddy." His daughter's voice rang out. "They could try to help you."

"What do you know about a ritual called The Harvest?" he asked. At their blank expressions, he sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

There were a few things that didn't annoy both Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson but hearing about the Harvest Ritual made them slightly annoyed.

Add to the fact that the young witch both Marcel and Elena had helped-Davina Claire-who was a mere 16, the annoyance factor skyrocketed.

Unbeknownst to Elijah (who couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful Elena-his adopted granddaughter, which made Klaus shiver slightly), the pregnant wolf Hayley and Marcel, his eyes as he slept kept focusing on the paintings that young girl had drawn.

There was something about that sweet 16 year old girl and he was desperate to find out.

* * *

Later on that night, Elena was tossing and turning in her sleep when she groaned and left her bed to go onto the terrace that led from her room through glass French doors.

Looking around, she saw Elijah standing in front of the fountain in the same suit he was wearing earlier without the suit's jacket.

She did feel something for him but she knew that her father wouldn't approve of her dating the Original-that and the fact that he was way out of her league.

Turning around, she walked back into her room, closing the doors when she felt a whoosh behind her. She didn't turn around until a calloused hand grabbed her around the waist and brought her lips to his. After a few minutes, she pulled away and saw the desire, lust and love coating Elijah Mikaelson's eyes and knew that her eyes looked like his at that moment.

The second they kissed again, they fell onto the bed and forgot the world and everyone.

* * *

**AN: between this story and _Always and Forever_, I will try to update them at least once or twice a week! Also, I just started typing up the first chapter and am writing out chapter 3 of this for you all!**

**Hope your Easter was awesome!**


	2. Chapter 1: ALWAYS AND FOREVER

**Yes, this chapter has the Elijah and Cami conversation from the first episode as well as part of the prologue **

**We also see why Elijah isn't all into protecting Hayley and I made it a good reason!**

* * *

Chapter One: My promise is ALWAYS AND FOREVER Lovely

* * *

He was in his favorite bar-Rousseau's, a martini in front of him as his mind was playing out the letter Katerina had left for his brother.

"So, what brings you to the Big Easy?" His head turned to stare at the waitress. He already knew that she wasn't his type but she could be his brother's.

"I used to live here."

"Really? When?" She asked.

He let out a small laugh. "Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago."

"I just moved here myself. What brought you back?"

"Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind."

"You say that like it's a common occurrence."

"Well, he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental. See, we don't share the same father. Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belonged. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble."

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it. What kind of bind is your brother in?"

"He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him."

"Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid." Elijah seemed to have an amused expression on his face. "Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliche."

* * *

Out of all her ideas, this one will definitely make her wish that she never ventured into playing with magic.

Elena Gerard stood, on a rooftop, after shaking her escorts-Diego and Thierry-off, just watching the scene her father was playing out for the blonde male Original. He was making this trial seem real but the little reality she knew when it came to Jane-Anne was that this wasn't a trial, this was her execution.

Jane-Anne was the one who lured her away from her father when she was five years old, it was a year earlier that she began to practice the various forms of magic. Those days that she was with the witches and some wolves who were apart of the kidnapping, she was being subjected to brain aneurism after brain aneurism, until her daddy found her and had slaughtered them.

Her trust in witches and wolves were non nonexistent.

Letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes and said a Hail Mary for the dead witch.

She may have hated the bitch but that didn't mean that she wanted her dead. It wasn't in her nature to do cold blooded murder because of her damned compassion she had.

Even after what she'd been through, she still held on tight to her compassion, a part of her afraid of what might happen if she let it go.

She still had the nightmares of her time being subjected to torture and can barely let anyone-besides the vampires in her father's army and Davina-in.

"May God have pity on your soul," the doppelganger-witch girl murmured. "Cause I don't."

"May I ask why?" she turned to see a man that looked like he blended in well with the darkness. He had short dark hair, suit with a tie, dark eyes and just a very…sinful…aura.

She recognized it instantly.

He was an Original.

"Sure Mister All 'B-A-M-F' Original but I'm not answerin' you." She replied evenly.

He stared at her in shock. No one even knew that he was in the city and yet this girl knew exactly what he was? It was unsettling him.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked her. She looked him straight in the eye and he was startled to realize that she was an exact copy of not only Nova Gilbert-a vampire who is now emotionless-but that of Katerina Petrova herself.

"All you need to know is that Marcel is the only father figure I've had and ever known in my life." She answered before throwing a question out at him. "Will you tell me yours Mister Original?" the last part she drawled out like a real southern lady.

For some reason, this girl seemed quite surprising. "Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." He answered.

She nodded and before she turned around to leave by using the fire escape, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Elena. Hope to see you around Eli."

They both felt a spark that ran through their veins and made her heartbeat faster-like that of a parakeet's or a hummingbird's.

She knew that she wasn't just stating a random fact-she was being honest. The second she felt his...aura...she had a feeling that he was someone who could be as deadly as most of the predatory animals she'd seen on Animal Planet.

The second she took him in: his dark eyes and hair which was cut into a more modern style that blended well into the night, his black suit that seemed to be tailored to fit him well...to her in that moment, she would have sold her soul for any reason she could have thought of.

Elijah Mikaelson was the sexiest demon she'd ever met.

_Focus_, she thought to herself coldly as her teeth bit down on the inside of her cheek, causing some blood to fill her mouth before spitting it out. _Just focus about where to go so you can teach those fucking witches a thing or two about crossing you!_

With that in mind, she felt her magic revive within herself and used a locator spell to find them.

She found herself laughing as she saw in her mind that they were in Lafayette Cemetery, where the beautifully failed Harvest Ritual was.

* * *

He wanted to believe her, he really did, but from what he'd heard from snipped conversations between the little Scooby Doo gang back in Mystic Falls and the seven times he's been burned, he vowed that it wouldn't happen for an eighth time. When the witches found out that the werewolf Hayley Marshall was pregnant, Elijah Mikaelson wasn't feeling any desire to protect her or the child she carried, at all.

For all he could know, it was revealed to him just a few minutes ago that there was a possibility of the child being his brother's pet Hybrid Tyler Lockwood's or even another wolf's baby.

The first time he'd been burned was five hundred years ago when he fantasized about the alluring Katerina Petrova.

_Why did you think it took him five hundred years to find her again?_

The second time goes to Niklaus, his brother, when he had his lover Celeste killed, had him daggered numerous times and lied to him about killing their siblings.

_His familial trust issues still need a little work._

The third time was by the tempting Nova Gilbert. The newest doppelgänger who lied to him, daggered him, almost helped his mother Esther kill every single vampire all over the world, did kill two of his brothers and made most of his promises taste like acid in his mouth.

_His obsession with doppelgängers was over and finished with._

Esther and Finn were his fourth and fifth burns simultaneously as they wanted to end the vampire race.

The sixth and seventh times go to Katerina and Nova together. While Katerina wanted to use him to make a deal with Niklaus, Nova wanted to manipulate him for protection. After what she had done with her brother Jeremy, he felt satisfaction that Jeremy was killed by the bastard Silas and compelled her to turn it on and never again turn it off.

He could still hear her agonizing cries and left her for her idiot Salvatore brothers to find in an alleyway off the diner they were in.

_Was it wrong for him to smile in such a sadistic way?_

So you see, he didn't want to get played and began holding onto his heart much closer, not afraid of letting anyone in but not wanting to get played or burned in anyway for an eighth time.

Especially by a wolf who was known to flitter around from one guy to the next.

Oh, he knew about her deal with Katerina and her ploy with that Professor, one Atticus Shane.

_Did she really think that he didn't know?_

The saying: fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me?

He's been beyond shamed.

He knows that it was his own fault the first two times.

Sure, he could have showed her everything about when they were children and growing up as Viking warriors, but he didn't. He decided to show her only certain events such as his brother turning into a vampire and then a hybrid- before the curse and a thousand years afterwards, when it was broken.

His eyes fell on his brother who appeared and wanted to kill Hayley, asking him to do it.

Just as he was planning the perfect way, she came in like a glorious war goddess.

_Perfection in his eyes._

Elena.

As soon as he learned what her full name was, he wanted to know more about her.

Elena Rebekah Gerard, Marcel's adopted daughter.

* * *

Hours later, as soon as they entered the house, Elijah showed Hayley to her room before going back to see what Elena and Marcel were going to discuss with Niklaus.

"I'm willing to deal with the both of you," Marcel told him as Elena sat beside him with her booted feet on one of the two mahogany tables made in the 13th century for each brother. The goddess was staring at her cherry red painted nails as she took over what her father was saying. "If you abide by some certain...guidelines...I come up with, the two of us will tell you whatever you want. More info on the Ritual, you got it. Where witches like to hang? I'll lead you there." She kept her eyes steady on Klaus, knowing that of she were to stare at Elijah, her cheeks would burn red from what they had done in her room...

Shaking her head, though mentally admiring the scene that was playing, she had a feeling that someone may try to kill him.

"Why should I trust you?" The Hybrid King asked, raising an eyebrow. "It seems that you're willing to sell out the witches." Klaus finished, looking at her with a dark smile on his face.

In an instant, all those thought about the noble one beside Klaus vanished and she froze as the memories of what happened to her all those years ago played over and over in her mind.

"I hate the witches and the wolves," she snarled out. "They had me prisoner for three days without food and water, I nearly died." Her voice was going lower and sounded like she was now growling under her breath. "If I could, I'd kill them all and set their homes on fire with them trying to get out. They don't care about me, I care even less about them."

Klaus knew that there was more to the story, especially by the cold look in his son's eyes.

If he pushed this subject further, he had a feeling that he would hate to know everything that happened. Flicking his eyes towards his brother, he could see that he was in the same mindset as he was but he seemed more curious.

"I'll look over the guidelines if you want brother," Elijah offered. Klaus thought that there was more to it but shook his head.

Elijah was allowing his eyes to scan the brunette's body, remembering how soft it felt and was against his, how perfect she fit against him and the small little scars which were in the shape of crescent moons that adorned parts of her back. He could remember the words he whispered to her as she asked him if he was serious about protecting her.

_"My promise is always and forever Lovely"_

"I'll give you twenty four hours. Make sure they are good brother."

Though Marcel hated it, he agreed with the man. He was putting his trust in the elder man, Elijah Mikaelson.

Elena smirked before it grew wider.

"And get your feet off the table! It is vintage! I had it made in the 13th century!" Klaus yelled from where he was, at the doorframe of his study.

* * *

One by one they were gone. Klaus was checking on some investments he was dealing with, his baby with the level-headed brother who couldn't stop eyeing her and he was with his second adopted daughter Davina.

The second she nodded, he knew.

The Originals were staying...for good.

* * *

**So, how was it? **

**Yes, we will see a flashback scene featuring a little Elena with the witches!**

**You see a little bit as to why she's such a badass-don't worry, more of her time with the witches when they had her will be seen as well as some Marcel/Elena father/daughter bonding time**


	3. Chapter 2: so this is

Chapter 2: So this is the HOUSE OF THE RISING SON

* * *

**Instead of daggering Elijah, he became a college professor at the college Elena's attending so when Rebekah has been calling him, he's _been_ in classes and trying to gather allies.**

**That's why he hasn't been answering most of her calls :)**

**I just couldn't dagger Elijah! It would be impossible to write!**

**This will have the canon conversation between Hayley and Rebekah while the rest will be AU**

* * *

"No unnecessary murder...don't eat the witches...clean up after yourself...did you forget that_ we are dealing_ with _my brother_?" Elijah asked as he flipped through the composition notebook that she was writing up these guidelines in.

She shrugged a shoulder. "I know that sexy," she said smirking at his eye twitch to the nickname she gave him. It seems that he hates being given nicknames. "But this is still my home-it will always be my home, no matter what species I become." She finished as she tapped the top of the pen to her chin in thought.

* * *

"I should just eat you for writing out these ridiculous guidelines," Klaus grumbled out hatefully as he and Elijah signed their names down in blood. "All of them are absurd!" He then started to snarl out, "do you really believe I would _'try to control the balance in the Quarter?'_"

Elena nodded shamelessly.

"I know all about your track record Hybrid," she said icily. "I'd prefer the city and Quarter the way it is at the moment."

"The witches aren't in power," Hayley snapped at her as her hormones were flying everywhere at the moment. "Hell, the _wolves _aren't even in the Quarter!" She moved from standing behind Klaus to being beside him. She saw from the corner of her eye that Elijah was eyeing her-_Elena_-which also rattled her. "Tell me why we should trust _you?_"

Elena knew that Hayley had some misgivings about her and why she was being this way but she's still learning how to trust people herself and from the way Hayley was talking, she knew that the female wolf was in the same boat as her.

"Well I'm the only one you all need to trust and be wary of," she wasn't going to beat around the bush. "The vampires hate the witches and most of the wolves for reasons I don't think you're all privy to but they are more afraid of me and what I can do to them." Her smile grew into a wicked one on her face as they recalled what she had done. "So you see, either trust me or you won't last one day here."

* * *

(4 months later)

"If you don't answer your phone I will knock down your bloody door" Rebekah Mikaelson said angrily into her phone as she attempted to call her older brother.

Storming into the house, she spotted a brunette coming down the stairs and looking at her curiously, grabbing an iron poker from beside her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Rebekah looked at her before answering. "Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?"

The brunette ended up putting down the iron poker, smiling wryly. "Hello. Not the maid."

Rebekah blinked before nodding. "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?"

Hayley snorted. "You have your brother's manners."

Rebekah sneered. "And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?"

Hayley shrugged. "Beats me. He's long gone."

Rebekah paled slightly. "What do you mean, "long gone"?" She asked nervously.

Hayley shrugged again. "Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

"Now that's a lie love," Klaus said as he appeared. "He told me that he never made any 'epic promises' to you." His eyes wandered over to his sister and smirked. "Hello little sister. How was your trip?"

Rebekah glared at him. "Tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

Klaus grinned. "He is busy at his jobs of protecting one Elena Gerard and also is a professor up at the college she's attending." His grin turned into a smile. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister."

"Elena Gerard? I never knew that Marcel had a daughter," Rebekah blinked at him. "What's she like? What about her mum?"

Klaus blinked and looked thoughtful. "I believe she's hiding something important, maybe a weakness but for her mother...Marcel found her only a few days old when three vampires were going to kill her." He shook his head. "She's only working with us if we all follow certain guidelines that she and our brother-who wants to help wage war-had written out."

"Then why the bloody hell hasn't he been answering my calls?" She hissed angrily.

"He's a college professor at whatever college Elena goes to," Hayley growled out. It seems that she was stilled pissed off about what Elena had said to her about wolves being beasts just a day ago. "I still don't get why she's so special-a damn doppelgänger witch."

Rebekah just looked speechless at her brother, gaping angrily at him.

He shrugged and cocked his head. "I forgot to mention that little detail. Oops, my bad." He looked devilish in that moment.

* * *

"You are taking dance class?" Elijah looked at her in a new light. Some of the only times he had seen Tatia, Katerina and Nova dance were when they were forced to.

It seemed that Elena danced recreationally.

_I wonder what else she does recreationally_ he thought in wonder.

"To help relieve my anger," she explained as she smiled at him, a misty look in her eyes. "When I began practicing, unexplainable things began happening like my nightlight exploding, the lights in the living room started flickering before they burnt out-and they were brand new. When it was discovered that the magic in me was playing on my emotions of fear and anger, daddy thought it would be best for me to start dance classes."

* * *

It was hours later when Hayley and Rebekah came inside, Klaus trailing behind them in anger. Elijah looked curiously at the trio before getting up and going over to his sister.

"Hello little sister," he greeted her with a kiss on her forehead. "I hope you enjoyed your summer."

She laughed and hugged him. A female voice cut through.

"Hayley! Really?" Rebekah peered around her brother to see the doppelgänger that had Hayley angry.

Hayley nodded. The girl walked over to her and dragged her upstairs where a door slammed shut and the scent of burning sage filtered through the air.

* * *

The wolf was curious. Yes, she and Elena had a tentative truce but for her do drag her up here, she felt furious.

"If you would have drunk that," the girl began. "It would have cost you your own life as well as your child's."

Now Hayley looked fearful. The shop owner said it was aconite-nothing else.

"Katie works for Agnes," Elena divulged. "She knew what you would want done and this was the only way for Agnes' plan on killing you and your baby would work."

"How do you know that?" Elena smiled wryly.

"She and a few wolves were the ones to have tortured me when I was five."


	4. Chapter 3: Interlude A

**AN: this takes place only hours later, we hear Klaus and Marcel talk a little bit of Elena's past so this whole chapter is AU!**

**Another thing-I AM NOT A DANCER OF ANY KIND! I had to look up ballet moves on Wikipedia so how they go, I don't know!**

Chapter 3: Interlude 1

_She ran through hallways painted red as sounds of wolves chasing her, their howls fluttering right in her ear._

_Panic, fear, hopelessness...those emotions were forced into her-_

She sat bolt right up, covered in cold sweat and a scream in the back of her throat dying.

It's been years-two years and three weeks-since she suffered from one of her nightmare memories she had been trying to overcome.

Elena was worried, very worried. They were coming back with a vengeance and she didn't know why.

_This is a conundrum-the Originals coming back and these dreams coming back as well_, Elena thought to herself as she slipped from the bed and her bare feet padding towards the on suite bathroom to change out of her sweat covered tank top and sleep shorts and into a fresh pair of sleep shorts and a loose tank top.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be going back to sleep, she left the room and glided down the hallway until she found a room that she assumed was the music room as old record players with records sat at one side while the other side was filled with pianos, violins and many others.

Flittering over to the old record player and turned it on and some of the best instrumental sounds she had ever heard came filtering through the room.

Taking a deep breath, she began to dance.

She did a _petit allegro_ four times in a row followed by an _Italian pas de chant_ and never knew that she was being watched.

* * *

His eyes trailed over her, as every move she made looked graceful, his body began yearning for her touch her again like he had done those months ago.

_Her white orchid and strawberry scent made him hungry for her blood. Her eyes veiled and danced in a cloud of lust and desire as they reached their peak only to do it over and over again._

Unable to control himself, he walked towards her and as he grabbed her hand, he began to lead her into a slow Viennese Waltz.

When their eyes met, the world around them melted and only Elijah Mikaelson and Elena Gerard were the only two who existed in that moment of time.

* * *

Inside the plantation home, Klaus and Marcel were talking.

"Why are you so protective of Elena," Klaus was desperate to know. "Marcellus, I need to know that she won't betray my family."

"She won't," he told him and decided to tell him some of what happened fourteen years ago. "Jane-Anne and a witch named Bastianna followed us to the park and had cloaked her while one of their friends began frying my brain. They didn't know that Elena was getting over a small cold so when they took her, they had her staying in a small room." He closed his eyes and Kalus was regretting asking about Elena's loyalty to them. "They wanted her-badly-and decided to go into the extreme measures to get her to see it their way but she didn't, she's always been a fighter." He chuckled before it died. "I was found by two wolves and a human while in my brain frying dreams, a witch and a wolf were telling me where my baby girl was." His grip on the tumbler in his hand begun to crack. "I found her, killed most of the wolves and witches who weren't smart enough to flee and took her to the hospital where it was discovered that she had caught pneumonia." His eyes darken. "Klaus, none of my girls-Elena and Davina-will never betray your family."

Klaus nodded, feeling two conflicting emotions warring inside. Sorrow for what Elena went through and anger at those who were the cause of it.

His voice became a growl as anger flooded his face. "Who else was apart of this?"

The other man shrugged. "I don't know and the same could be said for those who had found me."

Now that was a lie. He knew who they were, he just wasn't going

* * *

"No Agnes!" Sophie told the elder darkly. Sabine watched this fight with curiosity brimming. "You already did enough damage! Hell! Elena still carries the scars you all inflicted on her!"

"I tried makin' her see things my way but she didn't wanna do that." Agnes said defensively while she shook her head.

Sabine's eyebrows rose.

"You all got her so sick that she had to be hospitalized and Marcel had to beg Josephine-a Treme witch-to heal her and now if any French Quarter witch crosses into Treme witch territory, you'll be forced into living in the Witch Asylum!" She ended up hissing, "they want your blood Agnes!"

* * *

Hayley was outside as she remembered what Elena had told her about the wolves and witches being involved with her...torture.

_"I was powerful-my magic wild and pure. They wanted to channel that power and find a way to give them access to it, they wanted to do a sacrificial ritual. It would have given them and the wolves power to break any curses that were inflicted on them but daddy killed them-no, he _slaughtered _them."_

Her eyes closed as she wanted to forget the image that she painted but it didn't work. She could only see a small little girl, coughing as the place she was kept in was moldy and her only chance to escape was to run away but even that became a chore.

A lone howl broke through the serene silence and she saw a wolf stare at her.

She felt...safe.

Safer than she had ever felt before she came here.


	5. Chapter 4: TANGLED UP IN BLUE

**AN: Like I said on my profile-****If anyone wants to, they can make fanmade music videos, trailers and banners for this story! **

**Here's the first of 2 new chapters!**

**Also, if you see quotes after the chapter titles, it's from the actual episode!**

**I just decided to start that up for the rest of the chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: We're a little TANGLED UP IN BLUE

_My brothers and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we helped build New Orleans. Now, we've returned to find a city at war. The vampire Marcel leads an army against a coven of desperate witches. My brother Klaus is playing against both sides, hungry for power and hoping to protect the werewolf carrying his child._

-Rebekah Mikaelson in _Tangled up in Blue_

Rebekah was furious, being stuck on bloody babysitting duty to a strong teenage witch and a werewolf who got herself knocked up by her brother Klaus! She _did not_ want to play as their sitter, _no she did not_! Casting a glance at the teenage witch, she could tell that she didn't want this to happen either.

No, she _hated_ it!

The blonde let out an aggravated sigh of annoyance before she turned her glance to the invite sitting on the table for Marcel's masquerade party.

So many emotions and thoughts ran through her mind but the one that she vocalized was, "will it be okay?"

"Yes sister," Klaus groaned out from where he was pacing and thinking of so many different diabolical plans. "They will be fine on their own. We have a witch named Sabine coming to make sure that the little wolf is doing okay-" here he slid his glance to Hayley who was rubbing her abdomen, "and the little witch will be tucked into her room." Now his eyes glowed more like a wolf's than anything. "What we need to do is to force both Sophie to use magic while at the same time we get dear Katie to use so much magic that it blinds her enough for me to kill her. Now," he clapped his hands once. "Questions?"

"Not a question brother," Rebekah groaned out. "Though this is a good plan but a problem…how do we force them to use magic?"

Now the smile on Klaus' face made him look more like a devil than a saint. "I'll leave that up to your imagination sister."

The smile that graced hers would have construed as being angelic if you didn't know her but the reality was…she was just like him with only controlled bursts.

* * *

Classes were over for the day and Elena wanted nothing more than to go to the masquerade party her father was throwing.

Sure, he _allowed_ her to go to her senior prom but otherwise, she wasn't really allowed to go out without bodyguards watching her every move.

Letting out a deep breath, she strolled through the halls to get to Elijah's classroom where he was just sitting and grading papers in. Looking up at her, he smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. She smirked at him and walked over towards his desk and as soon as she reached it, she sat on it. He had to roll his eyes at her antics.

"Why are you so glum looking Lovely?" he asked as he moved his red pen over each paper to grade and fix while his eyes were trained hotly on her form.

He was known for his patience and his calm demeanor but seeing her in a pair of black leather pants and a strapless top, he was putting that patience and calm demeanor to the test.

"I want nothing more than to go to daddy's masquerade ball tonight but I know that he wouldn't want me to go." She gave him a small little pout that had him clutching the desk in an attempt to control his body.

Closing his eyes, he began to silently count until her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it and without looking at the caller ID she answered.

* * *

"No Elena!" Marcel growled out over the phone. "No you are not going to the party tonight!" He wanted to protect her and sure, she may be _nineteen_ but she was still his baby girl.

Besides, he and Klaus were going to be getting rid of at least Agnes' pet witch Katie.

He could hear her sigh over the phone. "Fine, I won't go." She was huffing before she whispered, "Love you daddy. Be safe."

"I always am baby girl." He answered before hanging up. He heard an amused laugh wash over him and he turned to see Rebekah there.

"Lovely to see you Marcel." She whispered before she flashed towards him to kiss him and pulled away. "I've already got part of the plan done, what about you?"

"I already got a date for this party." He grinned and the two walked off.

* * *

Hours later before Rebekah left to meet with Marcel, she stopped off at Rousseau's where she met with a brunette with tattoos on her arms and a dark skinned girl.

"Sophie Deveraux. My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?" Rebekah was blunt when she wanted to be.

"You're the sister." Sophie, too, could be blunt when she wanted to be. "This is Katie." The girl nodded before Rebekah began to choke her.

"You tried to kill my unborn niece, why should I let you live?" the blonde snarled viciously. The girl used her magic and gave her an aneurism before Sophie looked at her in surprise.

"I'm trying to negotiate a deal with the Originals and you're pulling this stunt?" Sophie asked dangerously.

"Agnes asked me to," she hissed with her face red. "She asked me to and I obliged. Hell, I even told-" she stopped and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger whirling in her.

That was the moment that Rebekah knew she could get Katie to do whatever she wanted and that was the same for Sophie.

"I'll make a deal with the both of you," she said in her best negotiating voice that she picked up from her brother. "If you" she looked at Sophie "can do a locator spell on someone I'll make sure that you're safe and if you" her eyes flashed to Katie "just knock out the vampires that will enter your shop I would be happy."

_This is like taking candy from a baby _she thought wickedly as the two witches nodded their agreement.

* * *

As all three Originals were gone-two going to the party and the third going somewhere-Hayley was alone in the house and she decided to go back outside. Though she wasn't feverish, she was flushed as she saw Klaus in that black suit which made him look hot.

She had tried to deny anything that she felt for the blonde male Original but she couldn't. She could easily deny it for his older brother who seemed to shrug her off like she was a nasty creature or something horrendous but Klaus knew how to make her smile in ways she never could.

Looking past the pool again, she saw that same wolf from the previous night and everything she felt for Klaus, she felt for this wolf as well.

"You must be Hayley," the female werewolf turned around to see a young black woman there. "I'm Sabine, a friend of the family's." Hayley had a feeling that this woman wasn't to be trusted but agreed to her statement.

It seemed like they had a few friends that are scattered and more enemies over every continent in the world.

Sabine smiled and led her inside before having her lay down on a table. "What I'm doing isn't magic but something that I was taught when I was a girl by my grandma." She took her necklace with a crystal pendant off and had it over Hayley's abdomen. "If it goes counter clockwise it'll mean that the baby is a boy but if it goes clockwise it's a girl."

Hayley didn't seem to care until the pendant started moving.

"Please tell me I'm not having a 'mini Klaus'," Hayley said as the thought of a baby boy who looked like him fluttered in her mind and she thought, _if that happens he'll be known as a heartbreaker_

"No, it's a little girl," Sabine smiled and the second she touched her abdomen she began chanting in Latin.

Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

The party seemed divine but as the Originals saw Marcel with his date-the bartender Cami who was dressed up as an angel-Rebekah snorted and went off to get some booze while Klaus began to think about the little witch all alone in the church attic.

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something special about her and he intended to figure it out.

* * *

The dress Elena was wearing was a Belle based dress off her favorite Disney movie though this one was in an ocean blue than the yellow. She knew that going to the party would end up with her having a horrible social life so she decided that she would stay with Davina until Elijah told her that he had something special planned for her.

So she got dressed in Davina's room and as she left, she saw that Elijah was in a blue suit to mimic the one that the Beast wore.

Taking her hand in his, he led her over to the church's courtyard in the back and a string quartet (that he had compelled) began to play.

As she moved with him, she couldn't help the smile that lit her face and her eyes betrayed her to his at that moment.

She was _letting_ him see her like that.

Vulnerable. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for this sexy." She whispered and as she heard his low growl, she smiled widely.

"You are welcome Lovely," he got out lightly. "You look beautiful." He blurted out in a soft whisper to her, his eyes were glued to her enchanting form with each twirl and spin he pulled her into.

* * *

Katie stuck to her plan but a vampire-Max-hassled her badly until her boyfriend ripped his heart out. Now, he was in trouble with Marcel and she was furious.

Using her magic, she used Sophie to help her channel the ancestors and began giving them aneurisms but she wanted to kill them all until she fell into oblivion.

Klaus had killed her.

Per the plan.

* * *

"NO!" Sophie screamed as the witch's locator spell faltered. She felt the magic of the ancestors leave her and she was upset.

Rebekah, who was behind her, held the sad look on her face on the outside while on the inside she was smiling evilly.

* * *

Still smiling, Elena fluttered up into the hallway when she saw the light on in Hayley's room. Though their friendship was still tentative, she was curious about the hybrid baby more than its mother. Poking her head through, she saw the brunette just begin typing up the words and seeing what they mean only to have no luck.

"Need help?" the witch asked and the wolf turned to look at her.

"Do you know what this phrase means?" she asked as she pointed it out on the computer. Elena walked in and took a look before she snarled, "who the hell told you this?"

"Sabine." Elena let out an aggravated breath from between her teeth.

"This means that your baby-your child-is the end of the witches."


	6. Chapter 5: GIRL IN NEW ORLEANS

**Here's the second of 2 new chapters!**

Chapter 5: I'm just a GIRL IN NEW ORLEANS

_Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants; to satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world._

-Klaus in _Girl in New Orleans_

"So you're saying that the child is the death of all witches?" Klaus looked from Sophie-who he flashed there-to Elena who was perched on the arm of Elijah's chair and munching on an apple happily. Once swallowing, Elena shrugged.

"Hayley said that that was what Sabine says but I don't trust Sabine to be telling us the truth." Elena answered before she shook her head. "Sabine isn't the sanest of the Quarter Witches but she isn't the dumbest one. She's more into the drama and her prophecies can be interpreted." She looked at all of them before murmuring, "I know that prophecies can be interpreted in different ways-I actually did five different interpretations of the one found in Harry Potter-" she was rudely cut off by Sophie.

"It doesn't matter what her vision was really about-I know she's told the French Quarter witches and now they'll all be after Hayley and the child."

Klaus needed to think of a new strategy to save not only Hayley but the child she carried.

* * *

"Why can't I go with Elena to the Dauphine music festival?" Davina asked Marcel with a 'please let me go daddy' look. "I'll be good! I promise!" Marcel didn't need to see that the two Original brothers were there to witness him going soft.

"Please daddy…" Elena looked up at him with the most adorable puppy dog look and Marcel melted. He knew that he was going to say yes-hell, even with Davina asking him with her eyes wide and bright but he wasn't having them go without protection and he knew the perfect body guards for them.

"You both can go…with these two as your protectors." His voice was firm and final. Elena squealed happily as she hugged him and got up to drag Elijah away.

"Come on sexy! Shopping time!" she said with Elijah halfway out the door with her and both could hear Marcel choke on the air he sucked in, Klaus chuckling and Davina just full blown laughing.

Before, Elijah would have been embarrassed but lately, he was finding it intriguing. She knew that he hated nicknames of every kind and yet she keeps calling him 'sexy' as his nickname but he was warming up to the idea of nicknames if his Lovely Elena would keep calling him sexy.

* * *

His fingers trailed over the piano keys in the church as he sat and thought about Elena Gerard. He was desperate to know everything about her but a part of him knew that if he did find out everything, he would be slaughtering everyone in sight.

Letting his head clunk down on the wood of the piano, Klaus began to ponder whether or not it was a safe topic to bring up around not just Elena but Elijah as well.

If from the interaction he saw between both his brother and the doppelgänger witch girl, he had a feeling of asking about her private life from when she was a child would not be tolerated.

_I will find out what you are hiding doppelgänger_ he thought before his eyes travelled the length of the piano and started playing.

Music and painting always soothed his turbulent emotions.

* * *

Agnes smiled as her plan was going to go smoothly. She was going to kill the wolf and her child and taking her into the bayou where Dr. Paige worked would be great with another added benefit was that Dr. Paige would help her.

* * *

The two brothers were in the shadows of the parade and watching the two girls they were told to watch over.

Klaus watched as Cami expertly weaved herself into the crowd and he smirked as he remembered their whole conversation…

_They were sitting in the church, a fitting place for them to converse without being interrupted. _

_"How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire and you're mind-controlling me; and then you leave and got back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?"_

_"Well, that's how compulsion works, love." Klaus told her lightly._

_"Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis, are my neurons being shut down somehow?"_

__You're always the curious scholar."__

__She looked at him and a glum expression crossed her face. For some reason, that expression unnerved him.__

__"I know what you are. It's crazy to me but at least it makes sense. But this... massacre. It's just a pointless, brutal thing. In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere." __

_"I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on it's own terms." _

_"No. The world isn't awful. People are not awful. They want to be good. Something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs. Symptoms before someone has a psychotic break."_

__I_t was in that moment, he wanted to find out more about what happened to her twin brother, Sean._

Shaking his head, he followed Davina's form as she snuck off to go see a boy playing the violin.

How interesting.

* * *

Hayley was wary of Dr. Paige but Agnes said that she was the best though she worked in the Bayou so when she was waiting for the doctor to come back with the meds, she knew something was wrong.

Dr. Paige didn't come back but her screams of death were what made Hayley jump off the bed she was currently sitting on and run as fast as she could into the waiting room when she saw bodies of witches and the good doctor just lying there in their own pools of blood and a pack of wolves with blood smeared over their muzzles staring at her.

_This pack saved me_ she thought as she followed the wolves out into the dense forest and away from the carnage.

* * *

Once Klaus had attacked the boy-Timothy-he watched from the shadows as she went back into her room with Elijah and Elena being the ones to take her there and he flashed away to the scene of the bloody multiple homicides.

Oh, when he did find that witch Agnes, he would kill her.

Little did he know, that he wasn't the only one thinking that same thing.

* * *

As Davina's head hit the pillow on her bed, Elena tucked her in and smiled before she turned to Elijah. The Original escorted her to sit in one of the pews and had asked, "who gave you those scars?"

Elena tense and as her eyes met his, any vulnerability she had shown him was gone and the one thing staring him in the face was cold rage.

"Agnes." Her voice was now edged by ice as she spoke. "She used a curse on me besides the one for aneurisms and this one would inflict pain and torment on the person. I was her first and last victim."

Never in his life did Elijah Mikaelson feel like a killer but his demon raged and desired the witch's blood.

Next time he sees her, he'll kill her.

* * *

**How do you like that? 2 chapters in 1 day!**

**I know that all of you want to hear about Elena's story but be patient, it'll be heard in a future chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: SINNERS AND SAINTS

**AN: I'm being nice and giving you all this chapter instead of having you all wait until next week!**

**So, instead of the 2 chapters I promised you all...you get 3 new ones!**

Chapter 6: There are SINNERS AND SAINTS in everyone

_"My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we helped to build the city of New Orleans. We were happy here. A family. Recently, a coven of witches lured my brother back, using his unborn child as leverage. If this witch proves to be an enemy, I will stop her by whatever means necessary."_

-Elijah Mikaelson in _Sinners and Saints_

Klaus and Rebekah were deeply annoyed at having to track down Hayley in the Bayou but as soon as they stumbled upon her, she had a dazed looked in her eyes and any injury she sustained on her person-which was just a few scratches and knicks-were healed instantly.

"Your baby healed you," Rebekah was amazed. "As the child has Klaus' vampire blood already running through it, it healed you."

"_She_ healed you." Klaus managed to get out before he scooped her up in his arms and flashed out of there with Rebekah on his heels.

He wanted to protect both of them as they were apart of his family now just like Marcel, Elena and Davina were.

* * *

"I want to know more about the Harvest Ritual then what you and Marcel have told me," Elijah said to the witch sitting beside him. "I want to know _everything_ about it."

"One day that word would get you into a world of trouble," Elena said before she turned to face him. "It's not a pretty story but from what Davina said about it…I'm not surprised that Bastianna was the head Elder at the time."

He raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't say anything, Davina did as she came out of her room to meet them with tears in her eyes.

"They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... That we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But, all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest comes the Reaping. And, if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't _be_ a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether." She shivered and Elena's gaze grew darker and colder than he had ever seen on any doppelgänger that he's met in his life.

"The one thing that was left out was that they had to die," Elijah's eyes turned black as Elena spoke in an icy voice. "They had to have been _willing_ and _believe_ in this. None of the other places use this pathetic ritual as the French Quarter witches practice Ancestral magic, they believe that the girls' powers will slowly bleed into the next person before being bled into the ground once the final one died and the girls are resurrected by the ancestors."

"No wonder the witches want you," Elijah looked at Davina with a strange look-later, they would learn that it was pride. "You fought them off, didn't you?" he asked and as she nodded, he turned to the witch beside him.

"She did but eight months ago, when this occurred, Sophie was the one who told Marcel what was happening. I had to watch three of my friends die for this-one willingly and the other two weren't so willing."

* * *

Sophie was watching all three Original siblings along with Elena in her usual seat-perched on Elijah's chair-as they were sitting and staring at her. She was squirming but as she opened her mouth to speak, Klaus laid into her.

"We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear."

"Then who were they?" Rebekah asked with a dark glare in her usually trusting blue eyes.

"They're a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about some vision she had about the baby."

"She actually told them of the vision?" Elena asked, making Sophie jump as the brunette gracefully leapt from her perch to stand beside the Hybrid king. They all already knew of it.

Elena knew that Sabine would spill but she didn't think it'll be so soon.

"Yes and as Elena said yesterday, she has them all the time. They're totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Elijah asked as his fingers trailed over Elena's arm as he stood up to stand behind her.

"Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches." Sophie told Klaus while ignoring Elijah.

"Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second." Klaus had a wickedly happy smile on his face.

* * *

No one knew that Klaus wasn't actually going to dismantle the vampire army but to make them play his way, they had to know less about his plans.

His first pawn against the witches had been Thierry. The sacrificial Romeo to the witch Katie's Juliet but in this case, Thierry is still alive and in the Garden.

If these witches wanted a war, they will definitely get one.

* * *

Elijah was flipping through his mother's book of spells when his mind went back to what it was that Davina told him and Elena.

_ "__We were lambs to the slaughter but we never knew that we would be killed. Marcel saved me-he protected me as did Elena. While Sophie spoke up for Monique, I didn't think anyone would speak up for me until Elena came. She told them that this ritual was nothing but a pathetic power play from people who wanted what was freely given to those deserving. That these powers were a gift from those who knew that we were needed-not for those who wanted to take it for themselves."_

He knew that Elena must have a hand in the killing of those witches in Lafayette Cemetery and he knew that she didn't feel any morsel of regret as she did it to protect an innocent life.

_Two sinners inside saints_ he thought ruefully while reading the spells.

* * *

Rebekah, Sophie and Hayley were out having a 'nature walk' to find the bodies of the dead witches that the wolf pack killed to protect Hayley from. Hayley was trying to remember but she kept feeling faint at the oddest moments when Sophie had enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hayley blinked and opened her mouth but closed it as she let out a yawn.

"I've been feeling exhausted and much more tired than normal," she tried playing it off but it wasn't working. "Seriously, I'm pregnant so I guess sleeping more and more is part of the package."

Rebekah wasn't so sure.

* * *

Hours later, once Klaus entered the house from his meeting with Marcel about the vampires, he saw Hayley barely awake on the couch and Rebekah just standing guard over her. Looking at him when she felt his presence, Rebekah spoke.

"I think there's something wrong with her-it can't be just her being pregnant." Klaus looked at the wolf before turning to his sister with worry evident in his own.

"Get Elena here to figure it out."

* * *

Elena was happy asleep, curled up under her nice thick blankets when they were yanked off her. Sitting up and her eyes still closed she use her magic and held whoever it was to the wall.

"Elena! Wake the bloody hell up! We need help!" Elena opened her eyes fully to see Rebekah stuck to her wall. Sighing, she got out of bed and went downstairs to see why and as Elena walked away, her magic released Rebekah who trailed behind her.

* * *

As Elena was staring at Hayley who was staring back at her, she felt something off about her and she knew that it wasn't the baby's magic. Elena turned her head and put her hand on her forehead before removing it and hissing under her breath.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" She turned her whole body and her magic lashed out at the lamp beside her, shattering it in the air before it hit the ground. "That stupid-" Elijah put his hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked nervously. Elena gave Elijah a look and as he removed it, she stood up and slapped Klaus.

"Why did you have her alone with witches that want to kill her? 'Cause that's what's slowly happening to her!"

Now all four stared in complete shock.

"What?" Elijah managed to get out. She looked at all of their shocked expressions and let out a rather large breath of air and began speaking.

"It's an old spell used on dying people to take away their suffering by draining most of their energy and the damned witches doing this to Hayley-especially in her current predictament-" here she smirked at Hayley coldly, "there are two ways of fixing this."

"What is it?" Klaus got out.

"She either dies-which would definitely kill baby Mikaelson and make the witches think they won-or she gets her life force tied to one of yours." Her eyes glittered darkly. "Think of it like a linking spell with one little catch-if one of you goes missing, the other can find you instantly."

* * *

**AN: how is this for an ending? **


	8. Chapter 7: FRUIT OF THE POISONED TREE

**AN: the Latin will be italicized and underlined as well as what it means will be at the bottom AN**

**To be extra extra nice, this chapter for all of you who read-review-favorited-alerted-this story today!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 7: So the FRUIT OF THE POISONED TREE is rotten to the core

_I was angry with my friend_

_I told my wrath, my wrath did end._

_I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow_

_And I watered it in fears,  
Night and morning with my tears;  
And I sunned it with smiles,  
And with soft deceitful wiles._

_And it grew both day and night,  
Till it bore an apple bright.  
And my foe beheld it shine.  
And he knew that it was mine,_

_And into my garden stole  
When the night had veiled the pole;  
In the morning glad I see  
My foe outstretched beneath the tree._

_\- from "A Poison Tree" by William Blake_

_RECAP:_

_"It's an old spell used on dying people to take away their suffering by draining most of their energy and the damned witches doing this to Hayley-especially in her current predictament-" here she smirked at Hayley coldly, "there are two ways of fixing this."_

_"What is it?" Klaus got out._

_"She either dies-which would definitely kill baby Mikaelson and make the witches think they won-or she gets her life force tied to one of yours." Her eyes glittered darkly. "Think of it like a linking spell with one little catch-if one of you goes missing, the other can find you instantly."_

* * *

Silence, just complete and utter silence as all of them had begun processing what was just said. Klaus turned to their resident witch and hissed, "can you tell who it was that placed it on her?"

Elena snorted, "already did that and it seems that the one who did that was Sophie as it has her essence all over the spell."

Rebekah blinked and murmured, "can you reverse it?" as the witch shook her head in the negative, Klaus grabbed a pillow and threw it with extreme force out into the pool where it exploded into a blizzard of feathers.

"I told you of the only two ways to fix it," she told them as she sat back down in front of Hayley. "Either you kill her-which kills baby Mikaelson as well-or you basically have her life force and the life force of the child tied to someone who you trust to not hurt her." She shook her head as they were trying to figure that out when she said, "as you all are deciding still, I'll offer to tie my life force to theirs. I can tell you this much about the spell, it will be very painful." She looked thoughtful as she continued speaking. "Think like a million little bee stings then rubbed in salt and lemon juice squeezed all over it before the hydrogen peroxide makes it there."

Elijah, not wanting any of them-Elena and the baby- in pain, snarled darkly under his breath. Even after what she went through fourteen years earlier, he was still fuming mad.

Klaus studied his brother and knew that, _yes_ he did have a soft spot for her, but to see how soft it was, he had decided to offered the witch his arm.

"Use my life force instead of yours-as I'm Immortal, it'll work better." The only thing Elena did do was nod and as she strutted back up to her room, she shook her head before Elijah whispered, "goodnight again Lovely."

_Why does he care?_ She thought as she went into her bed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning as the candles were set around her, she had Hayley sitting in the middle of the floor while Klaus was sitting across from her. Elena stood over them with a bouquet of sage mixed with witch hazel and baby's breath all burning in between them as she began to chant.

_"__Tres u__no teneri, tres et tres unum teneri protegi sic fiat unum__;_"

As soon as the last words hit, all that pain that Elena said would happen, hit them both full force.

It seemed, that the pain was ten times worse than what Elena had told them about it and it was only Klaus who was getting the brunt of it.

He wanted to take away as much pain from Hayley as possible. She may not be Caroline Forbes but she seemed to be a little better than her.

* * *

"What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" Rebekah asked Elijah as he was photocopying some of the pages while in his study. She was still marveling that her brother-the one who lives in his suits-has a photocopier and a laptop.

It was making her think if she had ever seen him with anything other than a cellphone.

"Well, in exchange for my guidance, I promised Miss Davina and the Lovely Elena as well that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help Davina to learn to control her magic and to help Elena with learning new spells."

"Wait, you want to actually give her most-if not all-of these spells so she can use them on Sophie?"

"Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back and Elena wants to destroy most of the French Quarter witches. So, it seems that Sophie yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths. Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."

"As we've never had a deal with her in the first place Elijah!" Rebekah told him coldly.

_Did he actually make a deal with her without informing anyone? _She thought darkly.

"She doesn't even need to know that bit." He gave her a grin reminiscent of their childhood days when he would do pranks with Kol and never be caught in his lies.

She was happy that she was seeing it again.

* * *

Sophie and Sabine were just talking in the kitchen of Rousseau's where Sophie was making some of her gumbo when Agnes came in with a dark look on her face and blew some powder in both Sophie and Sabine's faces before they collapsed. Nodding, she had some of the witches who were on her side with her grab Sophie and place her in the same room as a Hayley voodoo doll she had created.

She knew that she couldn't get the actual wolf so she took some of the woman's blood and infused it into a doll-into Hayley's own voodoo doll.

She still has the one she made of Elena fourteen years ago until it was stolen from her by Kieran O'Connell.

When Sophie came around, Agnes stood over the pregnant wolf doll with something she had only ever heard of.

The Needle of Sorrows.

She wanted Hayley to miscarry.

* * *

Hayley was feeling its effects and had collapsed while Rebekah watched her for any signs of discomfort and tried to get rid of the fever she was having. The minute the sounds of someone knocking on the door were heard, she could hear Elena grumble and walk towards it.

"Elena-Agnes did it. She used the Needle of Sorrows."

Apparently, it was bad as Elena began cursing up a storm and making things explode.

* * *

"The Needle of Sorrows basically is a needle in a funky syringe and if injected into a pregnant woman, it'll raise her temperature up till she begins burning and it basically kills the baby in utero." Elena gave the Originals the short version.

Klaus was the first one to talk. "It seems that I have a witch to find-" but Elijah cut him off.

"I'll find the witch and you take care of Hayley." Klaus looked at him for a moment and nodded.

Elijah turned towards the door and left, knowing that Elena would be safe.

* * *

Once Rebekah had everything that Elena and Sophie needed to, it was quickly liquidfied and Klaus, while in the pool with Hayley to try and bring her temperature down, had poured it down his werewolf lover's throat. She looked at him and smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

Sophie managed to go over to Klaus once he got out of the pool, dripping wet and still with Hayley in his arms and say, "don't kill Agnes. Please-she's the last Elder and only one we have left."

"I don't make promises love." His eyes narrowed. "She should have thought about that before trying to kill members of my family."

She knew who he meant-Elena, Hayley and the baby. After placing her on one of the lounge chairs that Rebekah brought out, he flashed into the house with the sound of glass shattering from the windows.

Agnes, it appeared, had signed her death certificate when she went after them.

Before Klaus left the house, he had changed out of wet clothes and into a black shirt paired with black pants and a black coat-Kol's black coat. As he looked around, he smiled a real smile and flashed off.

Though he couldn't avenge Kol like he and Elijah had wanted to do back in Mystic Falls, he will try his hardest to avenge those that he can for the moment.

He will try to avenge Elena for the torment she suffered, Hayley for what's happened and his unborn daughter for all the enemies she will inherit from the family.

* * *

Elijah, in something other than a suit, saw Agnes being dragged into the church and began chuckling darkly to himself.

Oh, yes, Agnes was going to die today and it wouldn't be just for what she did to Hayley, the priest's nephew, his brother's unborn child but what she had done to Elena almost fourteen years ago. He walked over to her and she seemed to pale.

"You made a deal with _him_?"

"After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to see you suffer." Father Kieran growled. He knew what it was that Agnes had done to Elena and now Sean but no one wanted to prove it at the time.

This time, there was nothing stopping anyone from getting revenge on her for Elena and Sean.

"Do you know exactly why you are here?" Elijah just hoped that she wouldn't mention Elena and as she stared at him with hate evident in her eyes, he already knew that it was a lost cause.

"Your little whore of a witch-Elena-as well as that wolf who's carrying Lucifer in her belly." It was at that time that Klaus made his entrance known. Elijah grabbed her by the throat and began squeezing.

"No one messes with my family." He snarled and with a twist of his hand still connected to her throat, she fell limp. Dropping her, he killed the other warlocks that were scattered around the room with practice ease.

_No one messes with my family and my mate_ Elijah's demon snarled but he paid no mind to the words.

* * *

Once the two brothers entered the house, they noticed that Rebekah was gone and so were Elena and Hayley. Elijah called Elena but as her phone was on her bedside dresser there, he was worried while Klaus called Rebekah.

It turns out, that both girls-both knocked out-were no where near the plantation home but in a truck going down a dark road with their hands and ankles tied together by a ziptie.

If only their captor knew that both would be discovered in many hours, all of this could have been forgotten.

Apparently, stupidity is what drives people and these two were the stupidest ones in the world.

* * *

**The English translation to the Latin:**

**(Latin) Tres uno teneri, tres et tres unum teneri protegi sic fiat unum;**

**(English) Three to be tied by one, three to be bound by one and three to be protected by one so mote it be!**

**Another thing-I'm writing out another Interlude chapter and was wondering if I should have two or three people from New Orleans go to Mystic Falls and though Katherine will die, her death won't be mentioned until the end of this but if we went by TVD timeline...Katherine will permanently die in S5EP22 (Home) but I'm having something else happen to Katherine.**

**The next chapter is the one that you're all waiting for...ELENA'S past will be known! ALL OF IT!**


	9. Chapter 8: Elijah wants BLOOD

**AN: as some of these characters haven't been mentioned/seen until season 2, I thought that these would be the best people to help Elena heal while she's with the French Quarter witches and most of the wolves**

**I'll explain at the end why this particular witch has been chosen :)**

**...on a side note, this is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Elijah wants to do a little BLOODLETTING of his own

_I have had dreams and I have had nightmares, but I have conquered my nightmares because of my dreams-Jonas Salk_

_RECAP:_

_If only their captor knew that both would be discovered in many hours, all of this could have been forgotten._

_Apparently, stupidity is what drives people and these two were the stupidest ones in the world._

* * *

Hours earlier, Rebekah was driving away from Marcel who was eating an apple, shirtless, on the terrace of the compound.

_"I have lived a lot longer than you, Marcellus! I have seen kings rise and fall, and if there's one thing that I know to be true it is that no matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing if you have no one to share it with. You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you."_

So she left, tears falling from her cheeks and hitting the ground in her wake.

When Klaus called her to ask if she had Elena or even Hayley with her, she was telling him at she had last seen them at the plantation house and Elena was trying to read a book on European History as Hayley was making some lemonade.

Klaus was now sweating bullets as he realized that Hayley was missing while Elijah seemed to be planning a murder or more of whoever stole Elena from him.

* * *

Once Elena woke up from her drug induced sleep, she started looking around her surroundings and saw that she was tied up with a zip tie. Anger flashed through eyes and they flashed again as she kept muttering under her breath a spell that would break the bonds on her wrists. She had noticed Hayley was there and seemed to be in the state of wakefulness and sleep.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked before her senses picked up a slight smell. Elena delicately sniffed the air and nearly puked at whoever thought that watermelon went well with a barrage of florals and booze. "Caroline." She snarled viciously.

"Who? I'm not familiar with crazy psycho bitch stalkers." Elena told her with a glance at the doors.

"A blonde baby vampire who believes that she's better than everyone-including Klaus." Hayley answered coldly.

Elena had to groan. "A damn baby brat took us? I only saw a guy knock me out." Her eyes darkened to black before she stared at Hayley. "Remember that life force linking spell I placed in you? Who I linked you to can find us if you just opened your mind to him at the moment."

Hayley, nodding, closed her eyes and proceeded to open her mind when the car pulled over. She managed to open it halfway when the doors were pulled and the moon showered the two figures in front of them.

The first was a blonde girl wearing a pair of designer jeans and heels with a flashy silver halter top while the guy was in boots, jeans and a nondescript gray short sleeve shirt.

"Hello again Katherine," the girl sneered. "How's your trip going?" She begun snickering at her own words.

"Who the fucking hell is Katherine?" She looked from the psycho blonde, the idiot man and Hayley.

"Katherine Pierce is a five hundred year old vampire who you look exactly alike but I'd never insult you so badly." Hayley told her without a glance.

"Well I guess I should thank you for that," the witch replied before she shrugged. "That thing believes she's better than the Hybrid King? Don't make me laugh!"

The male went over to her and injected something into her which made her sleep again.

Hayley looked at them horrified at what they're doing.

"What are you injecting her with?" she was angry and she was also afraid on Elena's behalf. The female wolf had grown to think of Elena as the sister that she had always wanted.

"A mixture of vervain and a few narcotics." The male replied before he knocked her out with a sleep aid.

They didn't want to kill the baby just yet.

* * *

"Welcome to Fight Night" Marcel called out to all the vampires in the courtyard of his home-_his_ compound-when fifteen of his Nightwalkers were killed and he saw only Klaus staring up at him with surprise anger in his eyes before Elijah appeared behind the sixteenth dead Nightwalker and his usually calm demeanor looking more like a demon wanting to escape the cage it's being locked behind.

His hands covered in blood and hearts all around him in a small macabre circle of blood and hearts. When the last heart fell, his growl was echoing from everywhere.

Marcel felt a small shiver of fear flutter down his back. He's never seen him this _angry_ in his life.

"We've come here for the girls, give them to us." Klaus called up to him. "Elijah here will kill every single vampire in this courtyard until Elena and Hayley are-"

Marcel was down there in a flash. "She's not here and if she's not with you..." He was angry and horrified at the thought of someone he didn't know with his baby girl. Turning to the vampires he had left he shouted, "FIND MY DAUGHTER OR ELSE!"

Suddenly, Klaus felt like his head was being split in half until he heard a female voice begun to talk and he couldn't place the voice.

_Help...help... Please help..._

Closing his eyes, he tried focusing on Hayley's scent and saw a cabin in the Bayou.

_Please...bring Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah...daddy please...we're in the Bayou...a smelly cabin in the Bayou..._

He looked at his brother with wonder in his eyes. Grabbing his brother, the two bolted out of there faster than the night they went to stop their mother and bore of a brother on mass genocide.

He just heard his daughter's voice.

"We need to get Bekah and go to the Bayou," he explained to him. "I heard my baby...she told me where to go." The wonder in his voice made Elijah smile slightly at him.

At hearing his daughter for the first time.

* * *

Once Elena woke up again, this time with the sun burning in her eyes, she looked around and paled.

They had taken her to the house-well, part of it-where she was held those years earlier. The room they had her and Hayley in was the living area from what she remembered and knew that the barrier spell that was placed on the room wouldn't be active until-

Apparently, whoever lived here now didn't bother cleaning up as she saw the necklace that Agnes and Bastianna had placed a spell on to suck out her magic. Her werewolf friend had thrown the necklace into the weak spot of the barrier spell that helped fan her anger and combined with the gasoline her daddy had poured over a third of the house, it went up in flames.

Managing to get over to it, she murmured the incantation of magic sucking onto it again and placed it into her pocket before the two idiots came back in and this time, they weren't alone.

Standing in between them was a dark skinned girl wearing layered necklaces-a witch by the way she carried herself like she was better than everyone she was with-and right behind them was a brooding werewolf as his stench filled the room.

"Learn what a shower is wolf," she coughed out dryly when the hybrid was near her and Hayley as Hayley finally woke up. "So little boy hybrid, doing what the little blonde thing wants to do? Are you even sure you're a real man? Abducting two girls who could probably kick your ass into next week." Her eyes narrowed and she sneered. "Are you that _small_ that you have to show us how much of a real man you are?"

The blonde one flashed over to her and had backhanded her with human strength, though then she was holding back. Elena began coughing as she tasted her blood from where her teeth had nipped the inside of her cheek when she was hit. "God! What the hell have you been injecting into me? Some liquid sleep aid mixed with drugs?" She shouted as she felt the bile rise in her throat.

"Vervain and narcotics," the witch hissed before trying to fry her brain. Though it hurt, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of crying out in pain. She saw Hayley start whimpering as the witch must have used the spell on her as well. "Oh so sorry-" she screamed as fangs were sunk into her carotid by Rebekah, who was wearing a pair of khakis, heeled ankle boots and a lightweight coat with the Mikaelson family crest on the breast and back. Behind her were the brothers who were watching this with anger blazing in their eyes and the same outfits from the night before-Elijah in casual clothes and Klaus in a henley shirt and jeans.

Klaus managed to bite into his wrist, bringing the blood forth and not only did he shove it into the wolf's throat and snapping his neck but went over to Hayley and had her drink some to heal her.

Elijah just snapped the blonde's neck before calmly going over to Elena and carrying her in his arms like she was some sort of treasure that needed to be protected.

If she could have, she would have yelled at him for making her seem weak but she was as she felt horrible.

"This was where it happened," she whispered. "This is the exact place where they held me. It's changed since the fire but this is the place."

Elijah stiffened and Klaus looked at her. The shock that was written all over his face would have bee comical if it weren't for the circumstances of her words.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

It seems that her brothers were hiding something from her that centered around the girl in Elijah's arms.

Whistling and waving her fingers, everyone but the Originals were asleep.

She didn't need everyone to know the story, after all.

"I was held here captive when I was five," she told the blonde. "I remember it like yesterday..."

* * *

_(14 years earlier)_

_"Daddy! Daddy come loom at this!" Precious five year old Elena said gleefully and with giggles as she was surrounded by wildflowers in the park he had taken her as a butterfly flew and landed on her nose._

_Her giggles were infectious as Marcel smiled at her in loving fatherly adoration. He had been around for more than two hundred years and he had never seem anything so radiant than his baby girl. He knew that he had made the right choice when he first held her in his arms._

_He had thanked his lucky stars that Kieran couldn't find anyone missing her and he legally took her in-again, with Kieran's help._

_To him, this little angel that he called his daughter was everything that he could ever want in a child._

_Beautiful, bright, lively and made him think of Rebekah when she was a human._

_So full of childlike innocence._

_All the sudden, his brain felt like it was being boiled in hot oil over a stove before being fried by flamethrowers and placed in a blender on the highest speed it could go. He managed to open his eyes a bit but instead of seeing his baby girl, he saw nothing._

_They took her were his last thoughts as the darkness of pain overwhelmed him._

_Elena hadn't known that as sixteen year old Jane-Anne Deveraux placed a concealment spell that made her invisible to everyone._

_"There's more butterflies in this area Elena!" The older girl said with a blinding smile, hiding her true motivations. Elena turned to tell daddy but she felt something prick her neck and she felt so sleepy._

_Unknown to her, Jane-Anne picked her up and ran with her in her arms._

_Elena managed to wake up in a room that smelled moldy and she felt sick in her tummy. Standing up, she walked over to the door of the room only to be electrocuted when she touched it._

_She screamed as her hand was slightly burned and a witch was in front of her on the other side._

_The girl was fearful but she hid her fear as best as she could._

_She needed to be strong. The witch smiled at her and said, "you don't need to be afraid of me little one. My name is Bastianna Natale. I'm a witch, just like you." Here, she didn't look to happy at her. "I'll let you go and find a way for you to live with your sisters-the other witches of the French Quarter if only you will say that you believe that vampires are a disgrace to the natural order of the world."_

_Elena shook her head in the negative. "You are! What's daddy done to you?" She said as loudly as she could._

_"Oh dear, if you would just say what I want you to say-which is the truth-you wouldn't be here but as it is..." She turned to see another witch there. "Agnes, you may do what you will until she sees reason..." Bastianna left while Agnes took Bastianna's spot and used a weird bladed shape object on a doll that looked like her._

_Suddenly, she screamed as the object was placed across her arm, slowly cutting into the skin and blood pooled out from cuts the shape of crescent moons. She thought she was seeing things when they appeared on the doll._

_"You and the doll are connected by blood and your magic," Agnes spat before Bastianna appeared again and placed a necklace on her which made her whimper in pain as she felt her magic swirling inside her like a vortex and being pulled into the necklace. "This necklace will steal your magic until you see reason." The two women left right then and she crumbled into a ball and cried herself to sleep._

_Her dream was filled with light and she saw a man standing in front of her. Smiling he bent down to her height and whispered, "you will be safe again."_

_"I want to go home to daddy," she silently cried. "I want daddy."_

_"You will be with him soon enough little witch," she looked up to see a pretty lady with long blonde hair and really nice blue eyes. "Do you know who I am?"_

_Elena shook her head. She had never met these nice people in her life. She looked up at them, still with her puffy red cheeks._

_"My names Freya and this is Ansel, he's a werewolf. Though there is another werewolf that can help you out of your dreamworld and his name is Jackson."_

_Elena nodded and she looked up at them with wonder as Freya dried her tears._

_"You need to be strong little witch."_

_"Why do they want me Miss Freya?" Freya looked at her sadly._

_"They want your gifts, little witch. They want to use it in a ritual where they would kill you willingly and absorb your powers to undo everything that has been done. They will throw the balance off if it happens." She smiled at the girl and placed a butterfly kiss on her nose. "What has happened and has been done cannot be undone by any force in the world."_

_When she woke up, she looked at them and asked, "may I have some water?"_

_"Do you believe that vampires are an abomination to the earth?" Jane-Anne asked._

_"No." Her stance on the subject was unshakeable._

_"Then no."_

_That's how it went for her, whenever she would ask for something they would ask her and each time her answer to the question 'Do you believe that vampires are an abomination to the earth?' would always be no, she would get nothing and a bit of her magic would bleed into her necklace until the final day that her wolf friend Jackson grabbed her soiled dress by the waist and had her escape the room, as it appeared that the witches had taken the barrier spell off the room for the night and didn't manage to put it back up. Walls painted red flashed by her and he pulled her towards the left side of the barrier spell in the living area._

_Unblinking the necklace as fast as she could which was a third of normal human speed, she got it off and handed it over to him. Taking it in his mouth, he threw it I to the weak spot in the barrier spell that the spell exploded and all her magic as well as the magic from the barrier spell transferred over into her._

_She felt angry and her magic caused sparks flying from the necklace which caused flames to appear around her. She managed to get out before she collapsed into her daddy's bloodstained arms and allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms._

* * *

She didn't want to see their looks of pity but she saw their emotions.

People could say many _many_ things about the Hybrid Alpha but even he draws the line at harming children and the horror and disgust in his eyes wasn't concealed as he thought about getting even with the witches.

Rebekah looked at her in horror and as Elena whispered, "could you set me down?"

Elijah did and as she turned around, she lifted the bottom of her shirt up so they could see the scars that were still there.

"Oh God!" She turned back and saw Rebekah look a little green, if vampires could _actually_ turn green.

It was Elijah's expression that freaked out his siblings but made her think he was hotter.

Though he knew some of it, hearing all of this made him lose most-if not all-of his cool demeanor.

His whole vampire visage came out and he wanted blood and to feast on those that dared harm her. The tick in his jaw and the blackening of his eyes had everyone looking everywhere but at the house.

The sounds of everyone waking up wasn't surprising but as the wolf who had died with Klaus' blood in his system bit into Hayley's vein, she screamed.

Klaus pulled the man off her and he acted the same way Tyler Lockwood did when he became a Hybrid.

"The baby can make hybrids," he breathed in awe. Before long, he ripped the new hybrid's heart out.

Without warning, the witch tried attacking but Rebekah knocked her out again and Elena threw her a necklace as she said, "this will drain her magic by only a fourth so she won't be able to do any spells without inflicting the pain onto herself!"

Rebekah placed it on her and smiled evilly as the witch struggled with her magic.

It was Elijah who nearly ended the male hybrid who took her and Hayley who was bravely glowering at the blonde baby vampire-Caroline, she surmised-when she suddenly screamed, "TYLER!"

Elena looked to see Elijah almost ripping the boy's-Tyler's-heart out but stopped when Elena placed her hand on his bulging bicep.

Tyler's actual target was Elena for what she said about him being small and inept but Elijah showed him just how wrong targeting Elena was.

"Don't kill him as it'll be easy," she murmured. "Let him live and suffer as what he is."

Elijah nodded and looked at his arm where she saw a Hybrid bite. She placed a hand on it and began chanting softly under her breath.

"It should weaken its effect on you for a while." She smiled up at him. "It won't kill you but it does make you weaker and go through everything a normal nonspecial vampire goes through."

He gave a weak chuckle when Elena saw that the three who attacked them were gone.

"I want to take a walk around here and see what can be done to fix this up for everyone here." Klaus told Rebekah warmly. Turning to Elena, he gave her a barely seen smile. "I plan on tearing it down and building a better place for Hayley and our daughter."

Hayley, who heard what he said, gave him a blinding smile that he loved seeing on her face as it made her look more beautiful than ever before.

_Goodbye Caroline Forbes_, he thought with a sad smile the second he let her go and as as he turned to Elena who watched him carefully and cautiously. Though her smile was light, she was still uncomfortable around him to show her more vulnerable side.

It made him feel like his heart broke. She had lost the one thing that she should have retained before she learned how the world really works. She should have had a childhood that wasn't filled with such horrors.

Now, now he knew why Marcel was so devoutly protective of not just Elena, but of Davina as well. Both girls were subjected to horrors because of the French Quarter witch coven.

Watching Rebekah and Elena leave with Elijah, he turned around the second they vanished through the trees and he walked Hayley back inside the little cabin.

The servants of nature got a war, but he knew that all of them who had participated in harming these innocent lives will never last if he and his family have anything to say about it.

You never _ever_ piss off or even harm a member of the Mikaelson Family as you will _never_ get away with it.

* * *

**The reasons I chose both Freya and Ansel simple:**

**Ansel, I'm assuming, had seen Marcel and Elena when he was watching over any of his son's vampire children and when he saw what was happening with Elena, he wanted to help her and Marcel**

**...though Ansel had mentioned that he had been watching over him for a thousand years, I'm just going to say that he's watched over Marcel as well as Klaus has considered Marcel his son**

**For Freya, she was with Dahlia for so long that when she saw what was happening with Elena, she wanted to protect her from any harm that might be placed on her so she was helping her as best as she could considering that she was in her weird magic sleep thing.  
Though, at one point, I nearly put Esther down but I had to change it as who would believe that Esther would be _that_ nice?**

**Another thing, the witch that they were using wasn't Bonnie-she was just another witch they found on the way to New Orleans.**

**I hope you all loved this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: RIVER IN REVERSE

**DISCLAIMER: If I haven't mentioned it in the prologue...I AM SORRY! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OUTLINE! There are some quotes directly from the episode and the other quotes are just pretty awesome and I liked them!**

**AN: some of these chapters will have quotes pertaining to what episode the chapter is based on :)**

**Also, some of the Originals will seem a bit OOC but trying to make them seem human is a bit hard to do**

* * *

_"My brothers and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we called New Orleans home. I was happy here... for a time. Now, we've returned, only to find a miracle. And with it, a new responsibility. But, our family has many enemies."_

_-Rebekah Mikaelson, The River in Reverse_

* * *

_"Eventually, all things merge into one, and a river runs through it. The river was cut by the world's great flood and runs over rocks from the basement of time. On some of the rocks are timeless raindrops. Under the rocks are the words, and some of the words are theirs._

_I am haunted by waters."_

_― Norman Maclean, A River Runs Through It and Other Stories_

_RECAP:_

_Goodbye Caroline Forbes, he thought with a sad smile as he turned to Elena who watched him carefully and cautiously. Though her smile was light, she was still uncomfortable around him to show her more vulnerable side._

_It made him feel like his heart broke. She had lost the one thing that she should have retained before she learned how the world really works._

_The servants of nature got a warm but knew that all of them who had participated in harming these innocent lives will never last if he and his family have __anything to say about it._

_You never ever piss off or even harm a member of the Mikaelson Family as you will never get away with it._

* * *

Chapter 9: There goes THE RIVER IN REVERSE

His phone wouldn't stop beeping but his eyes weren't focused on anything but the text message he received earlier that morning.

'We found out who it was that took Elena &amp; Hayley. Here's some pics of them.-Bex'

Marcel re read the text and saw the pictures of three people, he looked across from him to see the three were the same ones from the pictures.

The dark haired male-Tyler Lockwood- with his blonde haired ex girlfriend Caroline Forbes and a witch from Richmond, Virginia named Ebony Woods.

Smirking, he allowed the three, who were in front of him, to talk which turned out to be Tyler trying to corral him and his army into killing Hayley and her baby along with Klaus himself, the blonde bitching about who they thought was 'Katherine Pierce' attacking them and the witch whining about the necklace on her neck just sucking out her magic painfully, given to her by Rebekah.

It got to the point that he himself was annoyed with them when they tried to ask for his help in hurting the 'Katherine impersonator' and to get them to shut up, he leaned over the table in Algiers at the dive bar that he conducts some business in, grabbed Ebony and tore his fangs into her jugular after ripping the necklace off.

Once he knew that she was drained, he dropped her corpse to the floor without a care in the world.

Tyler looked furious and Caroline began shrieking like a banshee.

"What did you do? What are you doing? You can't kill her!"

"Well," Marcel looked at her with a vindictive and cruel smile that showed off his bloody lips and fangs. "I can kill whoever I want and as for this-" he motioned to the corpse "-was me feeding as I was _hungry_ and to _shut her up_."

Without further prompting, he snapped their necks with a satisfying smile.

Looking at two of the Nightwalkers that he created when a certain Original went into a murderous rage and killed sixteen of his men, he had to create more and more.

"Gia and Josh," he called over to him with a motion of his hand. "I was hoping the two of you could clean this mess up and to throw them into the Garden? I'd be much obliged."

He stood up and flashed away from the scene.

Gia, an exotic looking street musician, just stared at the bodies in shock. She knew Marcel-hell, she'd slept with him for a while, but she never knew the man to leave a mess of this size-or, actually, _ever_-in the times they'd been together.

Even Josh knew something was off.

They didn't question it, no, they just did as he asked with amazement etched on their faces but they decided to be on the safe side and pumped Lockwood with vervain, aconite and sleep aids.

The body of the witch, they just took it to an old building and set it on fire.

* * *

She sat at his bedside once she opened his drapes covering his window, letting the sunlight in. She was just watching him and for some reason, she wanted to be the one thing he sees when he wakes and is back to himself again.

This feeling scared her. Her, Elena Rebekah Gerard, was scared as she discovered that she was well and truly falling for him, the noble Original Elijah Mikaelson.

_'You're afraid he doesn't want a broken little girl like you_,' a voice in her head said in a tone between both humor and anger. _'Youre very terrified of letting anyone in...but you've already let him in_.'

The voice in her head was right.

Yes, she is _terrified_ of letting anyone in-something that she's _still_ working on-but she had, somehow, let this man in...and his calming effect on her made a smile blossom on her face.

A real one, not the fake convincing ones she puts on.

"You are enchanting," his voice was laced in pain and fascination while sweat poured down his face in waves. "You look like an angel...a goddess..." He started coughing as she placed a straw from the bloodbag to his lips, coaxing him to drink the red coppery liquid that was his only source of energy.

Of bringing him back...back to her.

As gently as she could, she dipped the white hand towel into a wooden bowl filled with water that was placed beside her and bringing it out, she rung it out before dabbing his forehead with it.

She didn't know that her father and Rebekah had just walked in until the female Mikaelson placed her hand on top of hers making her look up.

"I'll take care of him," Rebekah told her in a gentle tone.

Elena nodded and allowed herself to be carried in her fathers arms.

* * *

He kept playing scenes over and over in his head from past lovers like Tatia and Celeste to Katerina and all the times she had betrayed him to Nova who burned him all swirling around before each memory landed on Elena and the times they'd been together from that first night they had been intimate to just recently when he held her in his arms.

She made him feel more and his desire for her was great-greater than any desire he had with his previous lovers.

She was his addiction.

He couldn't keep his demon chained and caged up like an animal anymore so he made a promise.

'When our Elena lets go, I will do the same. We will be one. I give you-_us_-my_ word_.'

* * *

Hayley had a book in her hands where she saw her birth name scrawled in one of the pages.

Andrea Labonair. Born June 6, 1991.

Klaus, allowing her to read, began scouting the grounds when he felt the presence of a female werewolf. He turned to see a blonde standing there wearing a cotton wool cloak and a dress underneath it.

Smelling the air around the woman, he knew that she hadn't triggered her curse.

* * *

Marcel was sitting beside his daughter who seemed nervous and scared.

"You have feelings for him?" Marcel asked with dread. He knew that he would have to talk with her and apparently, Elijah, about any relationship they might end up having.

Original or not, if Elijah hurts his baby girl, he would find a way to make him suffer.

She looked away but gave a small head nod.

"He seems to see me and not for who my family is." She whispered.

"It's a little premature but...if he makes you happy, I'll be happy." His smirk darkened. "If he makes you cry, I'll gut him."

"He's immortal daddy." The man shrugged.

"That just means that I can do it again and again until he learns his lesson. No one makes my baby cry."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too baby." His lips were on the top of her head and he let out a deep breath.

Even if he hated her dating, he was powerless to stop her.

* * *

"So you burned off your birthmark for protection?" Hayley asked.

Eve nodded. Both new about to be parents were now wondering why on earth anyone would willingly do that.

Her story, it turns out, didn't hold a candle to Elena's horror story.

* * *

Rebekah left her brother's home with said brother healing from a nasty hybrid bite given to him from that Lockwood bastard.

Seeing herself outside of the church, she took a cautious step inside and went over to the pews. Sitting in the first one, she knew that she was sitting by the priest.

"I should never have come back here. This is the town where I fell in love, and where love failed us. I assume you know who I'm talking about?" She asked him.

"You should know Marcel and I are not on the best of terms right now." He reminded her bitterly. He still hurt thinking just about Elena, Sean and those poor girls who were a part of the Harvest months earlier.

"But you are an active priest, are you not? Ready and able to hear my confession?"

"Usually the word "willing" falls somewhere in that sentence. Are you even Catholic?" Kieran asked.

"I've been on this Earth for a thousand years. I can't say for certain that I believe in anything like a God, but I need absolution. From someone. Anyone. So will you hear my confession or not?" She said while glaring at him.

Kieran nodded. He would never admit it but her glare shook him to his core.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. I am a liar, a betrayer. I doubt even your God could save me."

Even as she spoke, her mind drifted over the phone call she and Klaus shared earlier.

_"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes." His begins in a mocking comparison to hers, even while over the phone. "'My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the his room, victim of my bastard brother's pet's bite, when just one or two drops of our brother's blood would ease his pain.'"_

_"On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky, waiting for Elijah's healthy return." Then she was curious. "Why didn't you give him blood?"_

_"The witch was doing a good job of easing his pain."_

_She had to give him credit on that point, but it turns out even Elena's magic has a time limit when it comes to any Hybrid bite healing._

_"Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving that portrait of me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!" He said harshly._

_She begun wondering how he knew that._

_"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what happened to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth." She snipped. Though she knew that it wasn't his fault, he may end up biting her anyway._

_His anger was the same as Mikael's and she knew just how violent he was._

_"Poppycock! I would never bite you. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger."_

If her brother knew that she was planning on leaving or even what she and Marcel had done years ago, he would hunt them down.

This time, it wouldn't be with a dagger for her, it would be with a white oak stake for both her and Marcel.

* * *

As Rebekah left to do some soul searching, Elena took up her vigil of sitting by Elijah and hoping he would come back.

She didn't have long to wait as he opened his eyes and stared at her with hope in his eyes. She saw that he was back to himself and she placed a feather light kiss on his lips before pulling back and her mask came on.

She may have a crush on him, but she was nowhere near his league.

"Took you long enough sexy," she snipped at him. "I thought you had died." She began to look at her nails before picking at the pale pink nail polish.

She wasn't going to start showing her vulnerable side like she had done while drugged and asleep, but she was _really _happy that he was alive.

He smiled at her, happy that she was back to her version of normal. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured, "thank you."

* * *

The car pulled up into the driveway before shutting off and Klaus seemed a bit nervous to go in.

Especially when he remembered what he had done to the witch, Celeste Marie Helene Dubois, Elijah's lover from the 1820s and how he had her killed.

He had drowned her as he believed that she was 'distracting' Elijah. It wasn't his greatest regret but it was a regret that he still needs to make amends for.

"It'll be fine Klaus," Hayley told him. "He may forgive you." She added with a smile dancing across her face that lasted for a second.

He just hoped that his brother _would_ forgive him.

* * *

Elijah heard the door to his room open once he awoke again, alone as it seems that Elena had vanished. Looking up at Klaus, he knew that what his brother would tell him would surprise him.

It's been years since all the siblings-especially Elijah and his younger brother-were ever on the same page.

Actually, he and his only surviving two siblings, were on the same page _this time around_.

* * *

Elena went down into the Garden and stopped in front of the barbie vampire.

Her skin was slowly turning grey and she looked like a mess. If there were mirrors down here, she would be horrified at her appearance.

The makeup she was wearing was smeared, the heels of her shoes were broken, her shirt was torn and there was her lovely blonde hair looking more like a rat's nest than anything.

It made her smile vindictively.

"Tell me exactly who I look like to you as you wanted to call me something else besides Katherine." Elena demanded. The vampire didn't say anything until Elena gave her a migrane the size of Washington DC.

"Fine, don't tell me," Elena smirked like Klaus in that instant. "Tell me about Katherine Pierce."

"She's a five hundred year old vampire slut," Caroline shrugged as best as she could. "She was recently given the cure and hooked up with someone in my circle of friends and got knocked up."

She wasn't surprised. She had a feeling it would be something along those lines.

"Why did you think that Katherine would be in New Orleans?"

"The Originals." Was her only response.

"Now, to my first question...Tell me _exactly_ who I look like to you as you wanted to call me something else besides Katherine."

Still, she didn't answer and Elena gave her another migrane.

This time, it was the size of California being merged with the size of Louisiana that had barbie talking.

"You look like one of my best friends-Nova Gilbert." The vampire shrieked. "She's a doppelganger of Katherine Pierce!"

"Anything else barbie?" she seemed to look from where Tyler was chained up to the other vampires around her before looking up at her.

"Nova Gilbert just recently discovered that she has a twin sister who was taken from Mystic Falls nineteen years earlier."

_Isn't that where Hayley met these people and the Originals_ Elena thought before smirking and snapping barbie's neck, she left the Garden.

Oh, she was going to see Mystic Falls one day...and maybe make them wish that she never came.

* * *

Elena was surprised when Elijah greeted her at the door with a kiss placed on her lips. Normally, he wouldn't do that-even if people were present-but as it shocked her, he whispered the six words she never thought she would hear from him.

"I'm falling in love with you."

Heart skipping a beat, she murmured, "I'm falling for you as well."

From that moment in time, the two began dating.

* * *

**I had to end it with them admitting that they are falling for each other!**

**Also, I had to have Elena interrogate Caroline-her way-into telling her why she was called Katherine Pierce and as I'm not killing Katherine off until the end-going by TVD timeline S5EP22. **

**The Katherine baby drama isn't like the Klaus/Hayley one and we only hear snippets of it so, it'll be good for them but they are going to be there for a death (an interlude chapter) though who to kill off...I'm not so sure who it should be that I kill off**


	11. Chapter 10: Reigning Pain in New Orleans

**AN: this chapter has the most quotes from the episode and it takes place three weeks after the last two chapters. That's why Elena and Elijah seem to be much more intimate with each other and everyone knows that they're happily dating and sleeping with each other at the moment**

* * *

_But the people cannot have wells, and so they take rain-water. Neither can they conveniently have cellars or graves, the town being built upon "made ground"; so they do without both, and few of the living complain, and none of the others._  
_-Mark Twain, Life on the Mississippi _

_It has been said that a Scotchman has not seen the world until he has seen Edinburgh; and I think that I may say that an American has not seen the United States until he has seen Mardi-Gras in New Orleans._  
_-Mark Twain, Letter to Pamela Moffett, 9 and 11 March 1859_

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Elena was surprised when Elijah greeted her at the door with a kiss placed on her lips. Normally, he wouldn't do that-even if people were present-but as it shocked her, he whispered the six words she never thought she would hear from him._

_"I'm falling in love with you."_

_Heart skipping a beat, she murmured, "I'm falling for you as well."_

_From that moment in time, the two began dating._

Chapter 10: We're REIGNING PAIN IN NEW ORLEANS

It had been three weeks since the Tyler incident and he decided to have his typist-Cami-start her job-typing out his memoirs as they were in the compound and he was pacing in front of the desk she was sitting at.

"And so then I told Elijah that I was sorry for killing Celeste back two hundred years ago. He forgave me for that indiscretion as he has moved on to dating the beautiful Elena…And then...Are you taking this down?" Klaus asked with a twitch in his eye as he looked at her.

"To be clear: if the Quarter is yours and your family's now, you still need me why?" Cami asked him while sitting at the typewriter she was using. Beside her were sticky notes and her notepads for notes.

"My memoirs. A thousand years of history isn't going to write itself." He huffed out to her as he had explained this ten times to her already.

He discovered that compelling her so many times was ruining her memory section of her brain.

He really needed to stop doing that to her. Who knows how bad her mind may end up being if he keeps this up.

It was at that moment that Marcel came strolling in with a brooding expression on his face. That expression was wiped off his face once he saw Cami was there and before he even asked, he knew what had happened but he still asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"My question exactly." She bit out with each time she typed something up.

"Oh, it's quite alright. She knows." Klaus had a smirk on his face.

"She does?"

"That you're vampires? Don't worry, he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac." She turned her head from each of them and went back to the typewriter.

Klaus stared at Marcel and nodded.

They were going to work together-whether or not Marcel is currently dating Rebekah and Elijah's relationship with Elena-they all were going to be rulers of New Orleans.

It's time for this age of the Vampire Royal Court to begin.

* * *

"I hope you know that I don't do casual sex Lovely," Elijah growled as he had her pinned to the wall of his room and his voice right in her ear. "I've done it once and vowed to never do it again." His hands, though pinning her to the wall, were lightly rubbing patterns on her half nude body.

She let out a small moan and begun kissing him like she was dependant on that. He let her take control for a few seconds before dominating her mouth.

They were lucky that no one was actually in the house otherwise they would never hear the end of it from his siblings.

It was a good thing that they each had no classes otherwise, they would be _extremely_ late.

By maybe twelve or so hours as he started sucking on her neck, her fingers undoing his shirt and his unclasping her bra.

* * *

Rebekah and Hayley were out shopping in the Quarter-this time, with Marcel's permission-to update not just their wardrobes but Elena's as well as a surprise gift.

Since they had no idea what size she was, Hayley had voluntarily snuck into Elena's room while the witch was asleep (even if she didn't see the second body that was in the bed beside Elena, she could tell from the even breathing that the witch was asleep though she ignored the other scent, believing it to be just something that she got on some of her clothing that was scattered over the floor) and grabbed some of her clothing to get the size.

She ran out, not wanting to incite her anger than it was when people woke her up in the middle of the night, she didn't even bother to see the pair of brown eyes watching her curiously before closing again.

If Elijah knew what was going on, he would have shaken his head.

Instead, he went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Diego had found Hayley in one of the dressing rooms of the little boutique she was in while Rebekah was off paying for her purchases when someone came in and said.

"There's going to be a wolf hunt tonight in the Bayou according to a source of mine." Hayley turned to see him and she was furious with this thing threatening her people.

"That's my family." Hayley hissed to Diego in front of her and her anger was coming out in spades.

"Not for long." Diego replied coldly before he flashed away.

* * *

"Do I look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?" Rebekah knew bad ideas from experience once they returned to the compound from shopping.

Just take a look at the 'Stebekah' debacle from 1920 and now.

It was a horrible idea to get back with him, no matter what he said to her. It wasn't worth it to have her heart keep breaking because of his pretty words which were nothing but lies and his face which held deceit and betrayal.

As much as she wanted to blame him for hiding the fact that Nova was killing her brother Kol with her Hunter of a brother, she couldn't and she hated herself for it.

"Listen. Rebekah. All my life, I've wanted to know who my real family was, and just as I find out that they're out there in the bayou, Diego said someone had orders that the wolves be killed. You wanna help me? Help my people. Please." Hayley pleaded.

Klaus, coming up on them in the courtyard of the compound, looked at his sister who was fuming (as her cheeks were reddening slightly) and nodded.

They were, a 'bloody vampire/hybrid rescue squad' now.

* * *

"I should bloody hope you are happy, why else are we out here doing this?" Rebekah was furious with her brother while Klaus remained silent. Usually, Elijah would have said that he would go but he was busy with Elena-or so he unusually said-so Klaus decided to volunteer his efforts. "Come on, Nik! You've fallen for her, admit it. She became more than just a one night stand that you had back in Mystic Falls."

"I will admit to you that it's complicated, would that suffice? Or, are you determined to torment me throughout this endeavor?" Klaus growled at her when the sounds of vampires came along and only one lone wolf.

He knew who that wolf's blood was as he would remember that scent, even after a thousand years.

He was one of his people as the smell of his birth father-a werewolf chief of the North East Atlantic Pack. He could remember the scent of asphodels and dog roses invaded his memory.

The second the vampires came upon them, Klaus bared his hybrid teeth and grinned evilly.

Who knew who would survive the night in the Bayou?

* * *

Hayley was sitting on her bed and worried about her people and those that she had go to save them when a sixteen year old witch girl came in with Elena trailing behind her as she begun admiring her new black suede ankle boots.

"You're Hayley, Klaus' wife." She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Ew. No. Never." Hayley got out when she thought of marriage but not about Klaus as Elena laughed.

"She's just his 'stupid baby mama wolf'," Elena quoted. "Well, that's only according to the slutty vampire barbie down in the Garden when I interrogated her for the second time and beat the shit out of her ex hybrid pet for dosing me all those times." Her face broke out into an evil grin.

She never knew a boy to scream so much like a little girl who just saw a monster under her bed.

Hayley sighed and let herself fall onto the bed as she let her mind wander to where Klaus was when the sixteen year old began to fidget with her hands. Elena, seeing this, grabbed a pad of paper from the bedside dresser where a pen was and passed it over to her.

She began to scribble like she was scribbling for her life.

The fact of the matter was…_who_ she was scribbling and what the consequences will be.

* * *

As soon as the two blonde Originals got back, they saw Elijah just flipping through a manuscript for a friend when he looked up at them.

They knew that Elena was good for him-she managed to get him out of those suits he loves to wear every day.

He just had on a black shirt with a pair of jeans and boots while his eyes-usually a deep warm brown-were black with hunger and it wasn't hunger for blood.

"How was the hunt?" he asked casually, straightening in his seat. Rebekah huffed and stormed into the kitchen to get a bloodbag while Klaus sat down on the couch.

"Very entertaining."

"How many vampires have you killed tonight?" Klaus looked at him with a bloody smirk.

"About half of them." Elijah shrugged, not really caring but just curious. "I half expect you to start lecturing me on proper decorum and whatnot."

"These vampires probably deserved it." Elijah sighed and shook his head. "You don't make it easy to love you, brother." The elder sighed as he stood up to call Marcel and tell him about what happened.

"And yet you are obstinate in your desire to do so."

* * *

Klaus lay in his bed that night as he stared at the ring in his hand that was given to him by Cary.

A single Moonlight Ring-created by Esther-to give to her werewolf lover, the man who had sired him over a thousand years ago and who was killed by Mikael when the indiscretion was discovered.

This was the one thing of his father's that he would treasure and no one was there to see some more of his emotions coming out to _be seen_ before he pulled them back and became emotionless again.

* * *

Father Kieran was groaning as he was pouring over files and files of people that would be good for the Faction.

The Faction which was made of only humans, not only Klaus demanded to be rebuilt with more than just the humans, but Elijah wanted as well, to make this place into a safe haven like it was before.

_It's going to be a long night_ the priest thought before going over to make himself another cup of coffee.

Well, there was that and the fact that Elena had asked him to give the wolves shelter if they appear in the city.

He should learn how to say no to her as already, twenty wolves had been found within four hours and were taking shelter in the church.

* * *

Davina was just staring at Marcel who was telling her that Agnes was dead for what she had done back in the past and now in the present.

She wasn't going to be a sap and cry over her, she was the one who slit Monique's throat, the one who hurt Elena and hexed Sean O'Connell into killing not only himself but nine seminary students.

The only thing that Davina thought when she found out was, _I hope you rot in Hell Agnes_.

She was worried about who was going to be the new Elder when she remembered that Sophie _was_ a witch.

She might be the new Elder and Marcel was probably going to protect her.

Davina wanted to trust him, she really did, but with the way things were going she was fearful. Leaving her room she ran and bumped into Josh who she grabbed and they ran towards Cami's apartment.

* * *

Elena smiled as she snuggled into the body beside her in the newly christened 'room' (which was his room that he had her move into) in the plantation house and began to kiss him along his bare chest.

Elijah just wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her closer to him.

This was his version of Heaven and Hell would be him without her.

* * *

Cami opened her apartment door to see a sixteen year old girl and a guy with her who was looking around, making sure that they weren't followed.

"Cami, I need your help. As much as I want to and I do, I can't trust anyone anymore." The girl said as she walked in once Cami had invited the two inside.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she asked and the girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, you've been compelled." The girl had her hands out in front of her and focused on Cami while the guy was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Cami was very confused.

"It's okay. I can fix you. I'm really sorry, but this is gonna hurt."

* * *

**AN: I thought this would be a good ending...and for the 'Vampire Royal Court', here's what Klaus meant-**

**Klaus-Elijah-Marcel: Kings**

**Elena-Rebekah: Queens**

**I would have Hayley as a Queen but she's a werewolf queen and Jackson is a werewolf king**

**…****as much as I love the Klayley (Klaus/Hayley) and Hayson (Hayley/Jackson) pairings, I'm not sure which one should be the end pairing**


	12. Chapter 11: Casket Girls

**AN: for this, there are no quotes except for what Rebekah says about the Casket Girls as I thought that what she said was simply awesome!**

**If any of you have seen season 6 of TVD, you know how Stefan didn't stop Caroline from giving her mom and that cancer patient Colin blood and Colin became a stage 10 cancer riddled vampire patient? I'm going to say that the Originals knew that would be bad so it's going to be mentioned in this that it's bad.**

**Also, this one also has a little more quotes from the episode but some of them have been changed or who said to whom has also been changed-like the whole Hayley/Elijah bit when she's trying to get the dress off has been changed to Klaus/Hayley as this story is PREDOMINATELY ELIJAH/ELENA**

* * *

_"For centuries, people have come to New Orleans looking for a fresh start, hoping to find fortune, adventure, even love. Young society women, imported from France with the promise of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman. Like the legendary Casket Girls. Little did they know that the men who awaited them were far from proper, and not at all gentle."_

_"The Casket Girls' legend lives on. Now celebrated in typical New Orleans fashion...with stylish costumes and supernatural flair. It's a yearly reminder of how women can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves."_

_"It is said that this is a man's world. And sometimes it is. For every Casket Girl that was saved, countless others were not. But women are more resilient than given credit for. And some women, well, let's just say their oppressors had better watch out."_

-Rebekah Mikaelson, The Casket Girls

_RECAP:_

_Cami opened her apartment door to see a sixteen year old girl and a guy with her who was looking around, making sure that they weren't followed._

_"Cami, I need your help. As much as I want to and I do, I can't trust anyone anymore." The girl said as she walked in once Cami had invited the two inside._

_"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she asked and the girl looked at her with wide eyes._

_"Oh, you've been compelled." The girl had her hands out in front of her and focused on Cami while the guy was sitting on the couch._

_"Okay, what are you doing?" Cami was very confused._

_"It's okay. I can fix you. I'm really sorry, but this is gonna hurt."_

* * *

Chapter 11: We are THE CASKET GIRLS

Today was the day of the Casket Girls festival and Elena was just going through the closet to find that one perfect white dress when she saw it hanging on the door of the room.

It looked a bit modern with the cap sleeves but it flared out at the hips and the back had a bit of the corset lace up that she loved on dresses as it made them look more feminine then just buttoning up.

She smiled as she read the note.

_For you Lovely_

_Always and Forever, Elijah_

* * *

Cami was still screaming in pain from what Davina was doing-decompelling the poor waitress.

Each scream she let out, a little bit of anger surfaced on her face until the screaming stopped and her eyes were cold.

"Klaus compelled me to become his typist as well as his own personal therapist. That's what he said yesterday-well, everything but the therapist part, he told me this before he told me to forget." Cami said darkly.

* * *

"Would you like some help love?" Klaus asked Hayley as she was trying on a white dress she was going to wear for the Casket Girls festival.

They were in her room in the compound and as she stared at her reflection, his was right there behind hers.

The buttons on the dress didn't want to cooperate with her as she was trying to undo them and it also didn't help that she could hardly breathe in it.

"You might need to use all your vampire strength." She said with some breathing difficulty as she turned to stare at him in his usual style of choice.

"Allow me." He undid all the buttons without having them fly off.

"Thanks. Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess."

"I think you look beautiful." He said simply as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left her.

He knew that he loved her but at the same time, he knew that if anything good came into his life, it'll be ruined and he didn't want to have Hayley become ruined or even jaded like Rebekah and Elena.

He'll protect her.

* * *

Elijah was just staring at Elena in her dress as she twirled around in it before he nipped at her collarbone.

"You look enchanting again," he murmured softly. "Much more enchanting and beautiful than anyone who would be dressed in white tonight."

She looked up at him with hooded eyes and pressed a kiss to his nose. She saw that he was wearing a black leather jacket, short sleeved white shirt and jeans paired with black boots. That-besides his suits-happened to be his second favorite style it seemed and she was happy because _she_ brought it out in him.

No one else did.

No one.

"Thanks for this," she ran a hand through his hair and her lips were pressed to the stubble growing on his cheeks. "We don't want to be late now, do we?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Catching onto what she was saying as the festival wouldn't start for hours, he locked the door and made her forget the world around them.

* * *

"Dull, dreary, hideous—" Rebekah was insanely upset about the clothing choices that she found on the streets of New Orleans outside of a little shop. They were all awful.

"Talking about the clothes, or something else?" Marcel asked her as he appeared behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why, feeling insecure? This festival might as well be in my honor. I need a proper costume, so bugger off." Though she wasn't really mad at him, she wanted to find the perfect 'costume' that would make her look…nice, for this.

He nodded his head and left, a knowing smirk on his face.

He was glad that she and Elena were friends-they both needed their own little support system and even if he hated the thought of Elena _dating_, he was happy that Elijah seemed to be devoted to her as he knew that the man wouldn't betray her trust.

Pulling out his cellphone, he called Sophie to do a spell on Elena and Elijah to see if his theory on them is correct.

* * *

Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah went into Davina's room at the compound and found no trace of her there.

"_That child is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying all we've worked for?_" Klaus raged out at Marcel who just walked in with Sophie.

Elena, who entered, ended up speaking to Klaus in a mocking tone.

"The Big Bad Hybrid is afraid of a little sixteen year old witch girl?" Klaus wanted to yell or scream at her but he knew that she would deliver him straight into a nearly desiccating state of being so he glowered at her.

His glowers usually made people shiver or shake in fear but Elena just shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"I've seen worst glowers." She smirked at his surprise look as she remembered all the times the witches who weren't there when she escaped them would give her looks of immense hatred and learned to shake it off her.

Rebekah snorted at her brother while Elijah just stared fondly at Elena.

"She's got a point Nik," Rebekah teased. "You're acting like you're afraid of a child witch and we've dealt with plenty-remember the Bennett girl?"

Klaus had a dreamy look as he remembered nearly killing her with none of her friends the wiser about it.

Apparently, her blood was tangy like a tangerine or even an orange so he spat it out but instead of snapping her neck like he had wanted to, he left her for dead in the hospital where Doctor Meredith Fell worked at.

Sophie, who most of them forgot was there, discreetly did a small spell on Elena and Elijah.

The witch saw a red string surrounding them and let out a barely heard sigh. The spell made her see that they were each other's _one true love_.

There were many words she could have used-kindred soul, heart's desire, one's promised, lovers-but they will always be together.

She quietly tried to sneak out until Marcel caught her and flashed her a safe distance away from the others.

"What is it?" he asked. She gave him a light smile.

"They're the others heart's desire-one true love," she explained to him. "They wouldn't betray the other no matter what."

Nodding, he let her go but not before following her out.

If Klaus was going to do what he thought he was going to do, he would protect Davina and that meant that he needed a witch to put a protection spell on her.

He had to see Sabine to do this.

* * *

"I'll kill him." Davina hissed angrily as she paced around the apartment.

"Davina, originals can't be killed." Josh explained gently.

"I'm strong, Josh." Davina countered until Cami went over to her.

"He's right Davina," Cami's voice was soft when she spoke to her. "I remember that Klaus told me while I was under his compulsion that if an Original dies, so does their entire bloodline." Her eyes were sad when Davina paled. "Who's bloodline are Marcel and Josh from?"

"Klaus'." Davina got out in a horrified whisper. She ran out of the apartment before Josh and Cami could stop her and she wound up going to the Garden where Thierry was.

What Thierry told her made her angry and once she arrived for the festival, she found Klaus with Marcel and Elijah while Tim was on the rooftop just playing.

* * *

It was minutes before Davina appeared and as the festival was going, Klaus was pacing by the fountain in the courtyard when he saw his brother wearing a leather jacket and the most casual clothes he owned coming down with Marcel following behind him.

The sounds of a violin playing were heard in the air and as Marcel looked up at the rooftop, he saw Timothy there, just playing.

"What are you doing?" Marcel asked with a snarl in his voice while Elijah just gave his brother a low glare along with something between a growl and a groan.

He was tired and bored of his brother's theatrics.

"Using the bait to bring in the big fish," was the response from the hybrid. "And for your information-no, I did think this through as I know that he won't die."

He had no idea that hours earlier, Hayley, who heard what Klaus was going to do and have Timothy live, told the plan to both Sabine and Sophie who she thought was on their side.

Sophie had a poison made out of hemlock and slipped it into two water bottles that were given to Hayley to give to Davina and Timothy.

The two will die, simple as that.

* * *

Once Rebekah reached the scene with Elena of Elijah coughing up blood, Klaus on his knees in front of Davina and Marcel with a snapped neck, she knew that it was all Davina's power.

"What in the world did Elijah do to you Davina?" Elena asked as she sat by him.

"He's in league with Klaus and Marcel-who's been hiding the fact that Sophie is the new Elder!"

"She's not!" Elena told her sternly before undoing whatever it was that Davina did on Elijah while allowing Marcel and Klaus to heal. "If she is-then I doubt that the Originals know about it!"

"But-but Thierry-" she paled when she realized what happened.

Thierry manipulated her into thinking that Sophie's the newest Elder.

"Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Thierry, threatened by Klaus. She's like a modern-day Casket Girl." Rebekah marveled.

"Are you talking about Davina, myself or yourself?" Elena questioned the female Original with a cock of her head as Elijah was slowly recovering.

"Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together." Rebekah said as she went over to save Tim from jumping and Elena helped Elijah stumble into the compound and into his room to heal.

* * *

"No! No! There's gotta be something that you can do!" Davina cried as Tim died slowly.

She and Tim were both with Rebekah in the Garden to talk to Thierry. They had just drank half the water from the water bottle when both teens fell down, nearly dead until Davina got up and was trying to find a way to save Tim's life.

"There isn't and even vampire blood won't work." Rebekah sounded sad as she spoke. She knew that if she gave Tim her blood, it would speed up the hemlock poison in his system and kill him quickly.

If he had died with her blood in his system, he would be reborn as a vampire if he had completed the transition but in so much pain that he would want to end his life like a cancer patient.

She tried saving at least two cancer patients until it was discovered that it wouldn't work and she had to be the one to end their immortal existence with a stake to the heart.

It broke her heart that she did it to the fifteen year old boy and the twenty year old woman.

She knew that they died after she gave them beautiful memories of a life without so much pain and they went off in peace.

* * *

Elijah was staring at Elena who had sat vigil by his bedside again when they heard someone walking downstairs.

He could hear the witch's heartbeat and smell his sister's lavender and rose perfume that she sprayed all over her. Elena looked back at him and nodded.

Together, they left the room and went to see Davina and Rebekah.

* * *

Klaus was looking at the dead teenage boy's body before looking at Hayley who looked horrified.

"You got those water bottles from Sophie you say?" he asked and at her nod, he threw something very breakable to the side.

"The witches want the three of you dead and now they killed an innocent!" He was enraged. "Hemlock is the deadliest thing to humans!" His rage intensified as he snarled, "where would they have even found it?"

At a loss, Hayley shook her head and knew that it was her fault that Tim died. Klaus, seeing how sad she was, went over to hold her and was telling her that she didn't know and that it wasn't her fault.

She wanted to believe him, but she would still feel the blood on her hands.

She didn't want him to know that she had stolen some of Elijah's diaries to read them and had told Sophie where to go to get the bones of Celeste once the witch told her that she could undo her family's curse.

She believed that Sophie was being honest when the reality was that Sophie was using her so that she can become Elder and finish the Harvest Ritual.

* * *

"All of this put together show Celeste." Elijah was horrified as he saw all of Davina's pictures and scribbles all put together and Elena was freaking out.

His ex girlfriend who died two hundred years ago, was apparently alive and wanting revenge.

"How-how is this possible?" she asked.

He, himself, had no idea.

* * *

**I wanted to do a good ending for this and as I stated in the above AN that this is PREDOMINATELY ELIJAH/ELENA that if any scene ends with HAYLEY/ELIJAH it will be changed to ELIJAH/ELENA or KLAUS/HAYLEY**


	13. Chapter 12: I suppose Après Moi

**AN: As I have no idea what happened to Davina's father, I'm going to say that he had died months before she was born and was given her father's surname Claire and Elijah makes her think that her dad was just like him.**

**In the series, he's never mentioned but it's known that she's an only child and that's how Elena was raised so Elena, when she had met Davina, wanted to protect her like any good older sibling :)**

**I hope that this chapter is to everyone's liking-especially the end of it which holds a surprise or more!**

* * *

_"The Italians call them strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called them häxa, and here we call them witch. Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina."_

_-Elijah Mikaelson, Après Moi, Le Déluge_

_RECAP:_

_"__All of this put together show Celeste." Elijah was horrified as he saw all of Davina's pictures and scribbles all put together and Elena was freaking out._

_His ex girlfriend who died two hundred years ago, was apparently alive and wanting revenge._

_"__How-how is this possible?" she asked. _

_He, himself, had no idea._

* * *

Chapter 12: I suppose APRES MOI, LE DELUGE

Elijah, Elena, Klaus, Hayley, Marcel and Rebekah were all gathered around as Elijah spoke in a clipped voice and his accent being much more pronounced than it normally was.

"-powerful witch until Davina-" Elena cleared her throat as she, too, was as powerful as Davina but not as powerful as Esther Mikaelson herself. "All-powerful _witches_ until Davina _and_ Elena were born, my apologies my Lovely." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and pulled her into his arms like she was a treasure to behold but he knew that she could single-handedly send him to his own desiccated state of being without thinking on it and flicking her wrist.

She was still as lovely and as much of a war goddess in his mind from the day that they met to now, though she was _his_.

"You're forgiven sexy," she purred and as Rebekah and Hayley didn't know of her nickname for the Original she was dating, they choked on their laughter as he rolled his eyes at her fondly. "I love you." She whispered to him before walking away with a sway of her hips.

Once she was gone, he let out a low groan and had to sit down.

"She's going to kill me one of these days," he got out before hitting his forehead on the table. "I swear that she's going to one of these days." The fond look on his face never faltered. "It would be an amazing way to go though." His eyes sparkled with mischief and blackened with lust as he thought of all the ways to make her scream.

"Can we get back to how this whole witchy business with your dead ex girlfriend is actually happening?" Hayley asked, trying to glare at the noble one.

The reason she was glaring was simple. His ex girlfriend was at fault for whatever business this was actually and for the fact that Elena-who looked like Katherine but was much more of a badass than Katherine could pull off without breaking a nail-was kidnapped _just because she looked like her_.

It was all his fault-that was her whole reason for everything.

She didn't want anything bad happening to Elena but apparently, bad shit happens to her all the time.

Elijah, knowing what she was thinking as she thought the same way as Klaus, shot her a glare that could melt glaciers and make even the Original Hybrid wish for death.

Marcel, sensing all the anger coming off the Noble Original and the pregnant werewolf, decided to leave to feed Davina something.

Well, basically, anything to get him out of the wrath of an Original or three.

* * *

Just the second his feet stepped in, the girl glared at him.

"Go away!" she shouted at him as she pushed him with her magic. He looked at her sadly.

"You gotta be starving. You haven't eaten since..." he didn't know how to finish that sentence but she did.

"Since your best friend killed my best friend."

"Davina, I'm sorry about what happened to this kid, Tim but I can assure you that Klaus didn't kill him, Sophie did."

"I'm sorry you don't hate Klaus for what he did by having Tim on the rooftop."

He wanted to apologize but she sat up and began to cough up and vomit out tons of dirt.

* * *

Downstairs, Hayley was being berated by Elijah when Klaus decided to step in.

"Brother, please." He wasn't above pleading with him but he wasn't willing to bite him and incur the wrath of Elena.

Out of all the witches that he's met, _she_ is the one who he was _most_ _afrai__d of_.

The compound shook and Rebekah looked around, thinking it was an earthquake.

"Well, that's going well." Klaus snarked out bitterly.

"If you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea." Elijah told him with an icy edge in his voice.

"Well, are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face?" the hybrid wasn't thrilled at this and made sure that his displeasure was known. "Besides, it was Sophie who did it." He snapped.

Rebekah groaned and Elijah looked furious.

"Give me a month. I'll get you a list." The noble one bit out to the question his brother shot at him.

The noise of the earthquake came back into focus for all of them and fear was in the air.

Klaus sighed. "Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass." Standing up, he flashed away and upstairs to see what was wrong, barely dodging the very sharp letter opener thrown at him by his irate older brother.

Hayley knew that she was in trouble as Elijah glared at her coldly and fingered the other letter opener like it was a throwing knife he was skilled at using.

Paling, she knew that it was time to come clean.

* * *

It was hours later and Elijah was walking with Elena near Lafayette Cemetery where they found Sophie and Sabine as the two were going to perform a ritual to make Sophie an Elder with the use of Celeste's bones.

The bones that he hid over two hundred years ago that Sophie found with Hayley's help and his dislike for the werewolf grew more than he thought it could.

He promised Celeste that she could rest in peace but that promise felt acidic in his mouth, like most of his promises he had made to Nova all those years earlier.

He was just glad that none of those promises he had made to her had the words 'always and forever' in them.

He realized that he only gave Elena that promise.

_Always and forever._

Elena, shivering slightly in the cold, felt that there was already a darker magic at work but couldn't pinpoint its source and it scared her but being the daughter of a vampire king, she didn't let it show on her face.

_Is this Celeste?_ She thought as she looked around her discreetly as Elijah murmured in a hiss, "my mother."

She knew what he meant.

He could consecrate his mother on their land with the help of Father Kieran.

* * *

"Sometimes, what's more important is not who you're siding with, but who you're siding against." Rebekah told Sophie hours earlier as she found the witch in her bar, cleaning up with a rag and drinking straight from a bottle of bourbon.

She wanted to start an alliance with her-though it would be a fake one-but she wanted one none the less.

"Yeah, sure, alright." the wannabe Elder snarled out, not wanting to make any deals with the Originals but given no choice.

She'd rather deal with the devil than the three.

* * *

Sophie, who was there in the compound felt the shaking and stared at everyone there when she saw that Hayley wasn't one of the ones there. Rebekah saw her glance and nodded.

"Elijah basically chewed her out for reading his journals and helping you find Celeste." She winced as Elijah's glare made her wish for death but Elena, who she was used to having glare at her for every reason possible, rubbed his bicep and was whispering in his ear which helped him calm down. "She's somewhere, trying hard not to cry."

"Is it working?" Sophie asked softly.

"Nope." Elena said while popping the 'p'. "She locked herself in her room and has been playing some awful songs to disguise her cries." Elena had an almost evil smirk on her face as she thought about Hayley crying for her own selfish reason.

In the end, she had no one to blame but herself.

_This was her mess._

"Is Davina the cause of this?" Sophie questioned, momentarily forgetting Hayley as the whole house shook again. She had turned her attention onto anyone other than Elijah and Elena.

"Yeah she is," Marcel looked at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Why?"

She paled. This wasn't good at all.

"When the girls died, their magic was absorbed into the next one and once it went into Davina, she should have died but it didn't. Right now, she's the one controlling all the elements-earth, air, water and fire." She took a deep and steady breath which was hard as everyone looked like they were debating something. "One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart and it will take us down with it."

* * *

Sophie stayed back once Klaus and Rebekah left, leaving her in the room with Marcel, Elena and Elijah when she cleared her throat. Elijah's eyes snapped to her and a low growl was slowly coming out.

"I had done a spell on you both," she said as she motioned towards the two. "It showed that you were both each other's promised ones."

"You're saying that he's my one true..." the younger witch looked back and forth from her boyfriend to the older witch who nodded.

"Yes." Elijah sighed happily.

He left the room with Elena in his arms while Marcel stared at her.

"Do you really want to be an Elder?" She couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke.

"Yes."

* * *

"You want us to consecrate mother?" Rebekah was alarmed as she heard what her hybrid brother wanted to do.

It turns out that Elijah was on her side for this.

There is always a first for everything.

"If we want Sophie to be an Elder," Klaus was saying as Elijah was too busy trying to find the paperwork that Klaus had filled out with Hayley as the family's only living relative. "It would need to be done as the bones of a two hundred year old witch got dried up and the only one we have left is mother." All three knew that they could use Elena's power but as Elijah didn't want to kill her-or for her to die in any way-their dead mother's corpse was the only thing they had left.

Elijah, after finding the paper, handed it to Klaus who gave it to Hayley.

"I had it filled out with you as the newest member of our family." He told her with a nod.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind that you want to _consecrate our mother_. The same woman who _tried to kill us_ in a _genocide_ attempt, took control of my body and was the one who can use the darkest of dark magics? That woman?" Rebekah sighed as Elijah nodded. "Fine. Do it. I just don't want to be around when the devil comes knocking on the door." She huffed angrily as she stormed away while the lightning danced across the sky and the rain fell down in sheets.

* * *

As the three Originals and Father Kieran were there, much to Elijah's displeasure, Hayley had to be there. He stood with Rebekah under one umbrella while Klaus and Hayley were under another and as each cut their hand and dropped the blood onto the coffin, Elijah didn't feel comfortable doing this-getting ready to kill an innocent girl for some ritual. It wasn't what he he truly wanted to do.

He wanted to protect her and help her control her magic. Just thinking of having her killed was making him sick inside.

"It is done." The priest said and Elijah flashed away to the cemetery where Elena was and she didn't look thrilled. He knew that he didn't either but he wanted to help Davina and not kill her.

He remembered hearing Sophie say that the girls will be revived and hoped that it was true.

If not, then the witches better be on the lookout as he will slaughter _every single one_.

* * *

Marcel arrived, Davina in his arms, behind them a trail of flames and Davina remembered something that Rebekah had told her.

_"That's all that was-a dream. A lovely dream but a dream none the less. You have a family here that wants you to live! You have Elena, Marcel, Josh-hell, I'd throw in Elijah as well! We are your family and as my brother has always told me-Family Above All! We protect one another and we will protect you!"_

The girl believed her.

She had a family in Elena-the girl who was the greatest older sister like Rebekah, Marcel-her father figure/big brother like Elijah who was the father that she had always wanted and Josh-her best friend.

She had to live, if not for herself, for _them_.

Like Rebekah told her-_Family Above All_.

* * *

Sophie did everything right, _everything_!

She said the words that needed to be said, had the knife prepared and slit Davina's throat just like she was supposed to but nothing happened.

The girls weren't back-they weren't coming back and she left, going to drown herself in as much alcohol as she can.

* * *

Marcel was throwing things around in the courtyard while Klaus tried to talk to him, Hayley was communing with her family without crying over helping Sophie commit another murder and Rebekah was crying as she led a girl to her death.

Once Rebekah had all her tears dried up and Klaus was brooding with a tumbler filled with scotch in his hands, the female asked the one question he didn't have an answer to.

"Where did all that power go?"

* * *

The sounds of someone doing magic from the mausoleum in Cities of the Dead cemetery could be heard and three figures-two women and a man-could be seen walking until they got to the street and were under a light post.

The only male was dark skinned and in a black suit with a white top hat on his bald head and the younger woman was wearing something a young lady in the nineteen twenties would wear while her red hair was curled to her chin in a supposedly sophisticated cut.

The final woman was elderly and in a black dress with dried blood on her neck from where she was bitten by Marcel Gerard.

They had no idea why they were brought back until Sabine walked over and smiled wickedly.

"Sabine? What is the meaning of this?" The elderly woman demanded.

"I am sick and tired of people calling me _Sabine_ for over a year," she said coldly. "I prefer my _real_ name-Celeste."

What these four witches didn't know was that they weren't the only ones to come back as two men-one in his late forties and the other in his late teens, maybe early twenties-also walked out of the same cemetery that Celeste came from but unlike _those_ witches, these ones are going to be _allies_ to the Original Family.

Like what Elijah has always preached to his siblings-_Family Above All-no matter what._

* * *

Elena was trying to compose herself but she couldn't. Tears were just flowing down her face as she knelt by Davina's body that was covered in a white sheet.

The sheet that still had blood on it from where her throat was slit.

"What is it that you want to do Lovely?" Elijah asked as he sat beside her. He was just as sad as she was.

A life that still held promise for a better future was snuffed out.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and blazing with anger as she whispered, "I want all the witches dead. _Every. Last. One_."

She didn't lose her compassion, she just pushed it deep deep down inside her and her darker nature was rising.

He saw her let go and it was his time.

Giving her a dark grin, he asked her, "when should we begin our spree my love?"

* * *

**So, we have six dead witches alive instead of four! **

**I'm pretty sure you all know who they are, especially the two new ones! :)**

**The end of the chapter and yes, ELEJAH have brought out their darker nature!**

**I wanted to end the chapter like this because the episode/chapter name in English means, 'after me, the flood' and while in the show 'the flood' was the witches but in this-I'm making the flood not just the witches but it's also going to be the Elejah murder spree.**

**The next chapter is the interlude chapter in which Elena, Klaus and whichever Original sibling who wins the poll decides to go with them to Mystic Falls!**

**So far it's tied between Elijah and Rebekah with one point each!**


	14. Chapter 13: Interlude B

**The second Interlude chapter with a surprise**

* * *

INTERLUDE B: Surprises of the _Mystic Falls_ kind

* * *

_This part takes place in between _River in Reverse_ and _Casket Girls _chapters so Davina will still be alive in this part_

* * *

The streets of New Orleans were crawling with activity as they were getting ready for something when a blonde male-nineteen years old-was seen walking down them with a vampire on one side and a vampire hunter on the other side. He should have been scared of being here-the city where the last living Originals lived-but he couldn't feel the need to be scared as he was on a mission.

He was here to deliver the news of Katherine Pierce's pregnancy, tell them that Stefan was dying and to give back the earrings Katherine's daughter Nadia stole from Rebekah Mikaelson while the three of them were in Prague that summer.

Matthew 'Matt' Donovan knew that if his friends could see him now they would be teasing him about going to visit the female Original (well-Damon would) as well as worry about his safety (everyone else) so to appease them, he decided to bring Jeremy and Enzo (originally it would have been Jeremy and Tyler but as Tyler was exiled from New Orleans and had a bounty out for his blood if he ever stepped foot on Louisiana soil he would be dead and there was no way in hell that he would bring the Salvatores or even Caroline-who was also in the same position as Tyler according to Klaus who told them with glee and he was afraid to bring Nova for her part in Kol's death and Bonnie) so that left Enzo who had never actually been to The Big Easy.

This was Enzo's first time leaving the state of Virginia-where he's lived for over seventy years- and while Jeremy was watching something on his phone, Matt's nerves were nearly shot with adrenaline and Enzo kept drinking the little bottles of vodka to ease his bloodlust.

He's never been around this many people once he changed and after his release from the Augustine Society.

A very familiar female voice cut through. "Who are you?" he turned to see someone who could pass as Nova Gilbert and the five hundred year old vampire-turned witch-who is now pregnant with someone's child-Katherine Pierce.

"Matt Donovan," he mentally cursed himself in his mind as he sounded more like a teenage boy meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time. "This is Jeremy-" he motioned towards the Hunter on his left, "-and that's Enzo." He added lamely while motioning towards the right.

"Elena Gerard," he couldn't help himself by blushing when he heard her voice that sounded like music to his ears. "What are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth only to shut it as someone spoke.

"I see you've met Mister Donovan," the one voice he never thought he would hear. "Elena love, why don't you call my sister and tell her that she's got a visitor of the human jock variety." Klaus sounded quite cold and it was mixed with hilarity in this situation.

She nodded and flittered through the streets, calling Rebekah and leaving him with the Original Hybrid.

* * *

The three from Mystic Falls were sitting in a beautiful living room across from Rebekah Mikaelson who was dressed in a pair of leggings and a light grey tunic. He had seen Elena but as soon as she entered the compound, she was whisked away by someone who just used vampire speed and the sounds of her giggles were barely heard.

"Elijah has found someone to be his actual mate after all these years." She sounded wistful as both he and Jeremy choked on the sweet tea that they had taken a drink of. Enzo seemed quite curious about it, only believing that the Originals were a myth but now, seeing at least two of them, he was beginning to rethink the whole 'Original Myth' bit. "I've never seen him so happy and unjaded like we used to be six hundred years ago. Even with all the women he's been in relationships with, he was never like this."

"You're telling me that Mister 'Noble suit wearing Original' _Original_ has a _girlfriend_?" Jeremy squeaked out with horror on his face.

Rebekah laughed and nodded. "Yes. He and Elena have been together for only a few short months but according to a witch friend of a friend, the two might actually be each other's true love." Her laughter disappeared and she looked them all over. "Why are you all here?"

"It seems love," Enzo spoke up for the first time. "Stefan-the good Salvatore brother-is dying and Damon-the bad Salvatore brother-wanted us to play messenger while we also inform you of one Katherine Pierce's unexpected pregnancy and that Caroline is sadly without her humanity."

Rebekah's eyes widened in a cross between humor and horror. "What?"

Matt sighed. "Someone got Katherine pregnant after she took the cure but before we went off to Prague for the summer and there's something I wanted to deliver back to you," he stood up and went over to her with a box that looked like it could hold a ring but as she opened it, she saw that it was her earrings. Looking up at him, she smiled lightly. "As much fun as we both had in Prague-especially when you left me to make all those phone calls, I never slept with Nadia." He took a deep breath and sighed. "It was discovered back in September that Sheriff Forbes had an inoperable tumor and she died later that month. Caroline, sadly, shut it off and no one can actually put her back together."

She nodded and had a feeling that something along those lines happened-only pertaining to him and Katherine but she felt sadness for Caroline for having to go through this.

"Thank you for returning them to me." She got up and left the three when Klaus ushered them out with a promise.

"Tell them that we will be there to watch Stefan Salvatore die."

* * *

_This takes place one day after _Apres Moi, Le Deluge _chapter_

* * *

Her arms wrapped themselves around Josh before she went into Marcel's arms and whispered, "kill the witches for me."

"I will baby," Marcel murmured in her hair. "I will."

Her eyes locked onto Rebekah's eyes and she nodded.

"Klaus will protect me," she whispered. "Promise."

"She's my baby Klaus," Marcel said as he stood up in front of Klaus. "She's all that I have left and I can't lose her like I lost Davina." The man sounded broken but as Klaus got into the car with Elena behind Elijah, Klaus turned and nodded to Marcel.

"I promise you now Marcellus, you will not lose her. I swear it."

* * *

The Salvatore boardinghouse loomed into view as the two Original siblings and Elena-their second favorite witch who was now bloodthirsty-pulled up into their driveway.

Elena thought that the house needed to be remodeled and scrunched up her nose in distaste. She wasn't snobbish but if these Salvatores have been around for a couple of centuries, why couldn't they at least remodel their house or something?

"So this is the _amazing _boardinghouse that everyone loves?" she asked and smirked while she rolled her eyes. "This isn't what I was thinking it would be but at the same time, it isn't a shithole that was made to look pretty." Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at the trunk of the car before turning back to the house. "I can't believe many people prefer this to your homes-especially the one here in _Mystic Falls_." She cracked some of her bones and stretched her arms and legs.

Elijah laughed while Klaus begun to preen at the thought of his Parisian house being near a lake and the size of a castle before Elijah said in a low growling whisper in her ear, "My penthouse suite is right in front of the Eiffel Tower and it looks beautiful in the winter."

Elena's eyes glazed over while she was stretching her sore body. "I would love to go there and see it sometime." Turning around to stare at those who were with her, she knew that her 'devil may care smirk' was on as she begun to say, "well come on! I have a _family reunion_ to get to." Since Davina's death, she and Elijah were acting like they were emotionless but the truth was, they just let go and decided to bring out their darker nature.

Evidence to the fact was that she pulled Caroline out by her hair and _dragged_ her up to the house before _accidentally _stepping on the vampire's hand. The sounds of her bones breaking made a childlike giggle come from the witch's lips.

Elijah stared fondly and grined coldly while Klaus just watched this with a silly evil smile on his face.

The hybrid knew that she didn't let go of her compassion but she did bury it deep deep down inside her while Elijah just followed her lead to bring forth his demon.

In his entire thousand years of living, he had never seen his noble brother and a witch so _very_ bloodthirsty.

It was the most beautiful sight that he had seen and hoped that it will keep continuing as he preferred his brother this way than in those suits.

* * *

_(Shift in perception-Mystic Falls Gang view)_

Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan, the Gilbert siblings, Katherine Pierce and Bonnie Bennett were all staring at where Nadia had fallen down with a broken neck and Caroline came flying through the room before landing in a heap in front of him.

He only hoped that her humanity was back otherwise they would have to have her in the dungeons.

It was all because her mother died and yes, they were all sad about it but it didn't mean that she had to act the way she did.

The sounds of someone walking made them pause. They all-in sync-turned back to the door where they saw something that they wouldn't ever see again.

_Another_ Petrova doppelganger.

"Okay, how the hell do you spell doppelganger?" Damon had snarked out to those in attendance while the girl smirked coldly.

"Doesn't the little vampire boy know _how_ to _spell_ anything?" she taunted as she strolled on through, the heels on her ankle boots clinked on the ground. "Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Bonnie growled and nearly attacked the newest doppelganger until she held up a hand and she crashed into the ground, holding her head and screaming out in pain. The girl just held a lazy smile on her face as she looked at her blood red nails on her other hand.

"Hello family," her voice sounded so much like a panther purring that the males had to shift in their seats or fix their pants as to not show how aroused they were-even his dying little brother who had ventured out of his room. "I'm back and trust me, I'm more dangerous than all of you idiots."

A chuckle from behind her had Katherine paling as she whispered, "Klaus." Said Hybrid came out from the shadows behind the girl and gave his classic 'evil villain' look to Katherine while his brother appeared behind him. "Elijah." Her fear was spiked.

"My dear Katerina," Klaus sounded much more evil and colder than they had thought or even imagined possible. His hands were on her face while his thumbs caressed her cheeks. "I found out about your little _predicament_ and while having a good laugh with my siblings," his blue eyes danced with coldness and felt like they were piercing ones soul. "I must say that my siblings and I were surprised that you and whoever your sperm donor happen to be, you had allowed the doppelganger line to continue."

"You want my baby?" Katherine asked in a haughty tone before she whimpered as her look alike gave an eerie giggle.

"He doesn't want your baby but he wants it to have a better life than it would have if you were to raise it." The girl mocked. "He'll probably take the child from you when it's born and give it to one of his siblings to raise." She shrugged before she plopped down on the couch.

"Who are the possibilities of Katherine's baby-daddies?" Stefan wheezed out and most of them were surprised when Matt said, "Ty and I slept with her."

"I did as well," Klaus admitted but his brother gave him a weird look. "I was venting out my anger." No one was surprised when the Salvatores also had their hands raised.

"Good way of _venting_," the girl smirked with a teasing glance. "Quite fun to vent out one's anger and use that passion for something else entirely."

Nova stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Like you know anything about that?"

The girl nodded. "Elijah and I." Klaus nodded, remembering all the times that he had to leave whatever building they were in. "But I careless about telling you idiots all the times that I've been in Elijah's bed," her lips were in a saucy smirk, "which to tell you is _a lot_."

Elijah nodded with a dark look in his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Jeremy asked with a demanding tone.

"I'm here for answers as to why _no one here reported a missing baby girl nineteen years earlier_."

Nova blinked before shaking her head with barely a glance even if this girl was her missing twin. "The only ones who would have known are all dead-my parents, John, Isobel and Jenna. They were the only ones who would have known about that."

The girl noticed it and flicked her wrist, like she was cracking a few bones in it when Nova began screaming and bleeding from the lips.

"Oops," the girl's looked colder than ice. "My bad." She lifted the spell and Nova was staring at her in horror.

Looking up at them, she saw that they all-minus her two Original companions-looked at her in between fear and trepidation and her smirk turned into a cruel smile.

"I've haven't introduced myself yet," she looked unconcerned about her manners but after what their friends did to her-why should she really be concerned about that for? "Elena Gerard."

"Damon Salvatore," Damon grunted out while staring at the others. "My little brother Stefan," his eyes were soft as he stared at his hexed and dying brother, "the Gilbert siblings Nova and Jeremy," he looked at them as they stared at Elena. "Katherine Pierce and Bonnie Bennett-the Anchor to the Other Side." Bonnie just inclined her head and glared at her. She saw Alaric staring at her and she turned her focus onto Damon and Stefan.

Elena shrugged it off, not really caring about them as Klaus asked, "what happened to Stefan to put him this close to death's doors?"

"A witch coven hexed me to die," Stefan coughed. "I'm not going to survive the night."

"Such a pity," the moral Original said in a dark voice. "As you all know why we're here-to watch Stefan die and for Elena to get her answers but as that fizzled out…" Elena had cut him off at that part.

"I'm bored and everyone here is _dead_ boring." You could hear the emphasis on the 'dead' part.

While the others were saying their goodbyes to Stefan, Elena was wondering which color to paint her nails again when a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she saw that it was Klaus and Elijah.

"It's time to go home Elena." Elijah told her.

That made the first real smile since this trip started grace her face.

* * *

As they drove, Elena was wondering who Klaus would give that child to, Klaus was silent as he let go of Mystic Falls and Elijah was wondering out of the three who the actual father was and who Klaus would give the child to.

It was around three am when the car pulled into the driveway of the compound and Elena found herself in Marcel's arms.

She was home.

These people were her family and they will always be her family-_always_.

* * *

**So, who do you think is the father of Katherine's baby?**

**Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Damon or Klaus? I had in the original form that it was Matt but I trashed that and thought about who it should be and it became between these people.**


	15. Chapter 14: Dance Back from the Grave

**AN: I am making some of the characters OOC so if you see that change in them-even in whatever state I have them in-just know that it's for the story!**

**As you can tell, the beginning quotes are not from the show anymore but they are still pretty good to read**

* * *

_Isn't it sad to go to your grave without ever wondering why you were born? Who, with such a thought, would not spring from bed, eager to resume discovering the world and rejoicing to be part of it?_

_Richard Dawkins_

_Confession is always weakness. The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and takes its own punishment in silence._

_Dorothy Dix_

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Elena was trying to compose herself but she couldn't. Tears were just flowing down her face as she knelt by Davina's body that was covered in a white sheet._

_The sheet that still had blood on it from where her throat was slit._

_"What is it that you want to do Lovely?" Elijah asked as he sat beside her. He was just as sad as she was._

_A life that still held promise for a better future was snuffed out._

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes and blazing with anger as she whispered, "I want all the witches dead. Every. Last. One."_

_She didn't lose her compassion, she just pushed it deep deep down inside her and her darker nature was rising._

_He saw her let go and it was his time._

_Giving her a dark grin, he asked her, "when should we begin our spree my love?"_

* * *

**Chapter 13: We DANCE BACK FROM THE GRAVE**

_(This takes place after they return from Mystic Falls)_

* * *

The two male figures were making their way to the compound without alerting anyone to their presence and both were acting like tourists which is strange for the street they were on had the cemetery they just came from. The elder of the two was wearing a plaid black shirt paired with blue jeans while the younger was dressed in a Klaus like style-a black jacket, Henley shirt and jeans.

"I love this-our own bodies and we aren't vampires!" The younger seemed thrilled but at the same time, sad. "Granted-I'll miss my immortality but at least I can practice my birthright again." The boy, it appears, found the one silver lining in his new life.

"I'll never miss my immortality until I find someone I do truly love." The elder sighed deeply and sadly.

Though he said that he will _never_ miss his immortality, the truth is that a part of him _actually would_ miss it but in the end, he will use this new lease on life for the greater good and for his family.

Always and Forever.

"So you never truly loved Sage?" The younger asked with wide eyes. The elder chuckled.

"At one point I did but a year before I was daggered by Niklaus, I found her with another male vampire-no, not any of our brothers-who she was pleasuring while drinking from him." He let out a deep sigh. "When we met again nine hundred years later, she wanted to give us a shot until I compelled her. She only wanted me again when she realized that she couldn't have Damon again."

Before the younger one could speak again, the scent of a werewolf came at full force in front of them and they saw a brunette just moving in a way that looked like she was either waddling or running.

"Where are you going little wolf girl?" The younger one said while he stood in front of her.

"Trying to get Klaus-Elijah and Elena are killing everyone in their way! So far, fifteen people are dead and their victims are all witches!" She got out breathlessly.

The two resurrected witches just stared at each other in horror.

Their moral, noble brother was killing witches with another witch?

They needed to get to the compound as fast as they could.

* * *

Celeste, still possessing Sabine's body, walked through the Cities of the Dead with her friends-the Voodoo King Papa Tunde, Bastianna Natale and Genevieve when she stopped and was pulled into a memory as she touched a tombstone.

She wanted revenge, like her three friends, on the Mikaelson family.

And she'll start with Elijah first.

She'll make those promises he had given her taste like ashes and poison in his mouth when she's through.

* * *

Inside the rundown motel that was in a ghost town beside the French Quarter, Elijah was shirtless and covered in blood as he viciously ripped into the throat of the twentieth witch that tried to stop him and his Elena from slaughtering all the witches.

Dropping the bloodless corpse to the ground, he stalked his girlfriend with a heated glance as she licked his blood off her lips and thirteen bodies surround her.

All thirteen had their blood boiled and their skin burning as she killed them. He growled in her ear as a hand slid to her thigh, "you did good my lovely. Very good."

She smirked as she looked up at him. "Do I get a treat?" She asked with a seductive purr in her voice.

His lips were over hers instantly as he pushed her onto the bed, her bloody clothing being ripped off...

They were too busy to hear their phones ring.

* * *

Klaus had been in a generous mood earlier when he had released Thierry from the Garden.

"We got a problem." Diego said as he stood beside Klaus and Marcel as the two were in Klaus' study inside the compound.

They had flashed outside to the courtyard and as they arrived on the scene, standing slightly behind them were the two resurrected witches, Rebekah and Hayley as they just arrived.

In front of them, were two desiccated vampires on the ground and the last time the Originals had seen this was when Papa Tunde was alive.

"It's two more of my guys gone. Nice job, Captain." Marcel snarked at Klaus. Since Elena's pseudo dark transformation, he hadn't been able to bring her back and it infuriated him.

"I want the head of whoever did this on a stick." Klaus raged. The elder witch pushed his way through and saw what was wrong, hissing angrily with what was drawn in the ground that had the two vampires in it.

"It's sacrificial magic. The more guys they kill, the more power they get." Klaus and Rebekah stared at him in slight shock.

"Fin?" At his nod, Rebekah wrapped her arms around him when she smelled him. "You're a witch again?" Her eyes were wide with hope. He smiled and nodded and her hope that he won't try another genocide attempt again grew wider.

He was truly back to how he was back when they were growing up.

"He's not the only one darling," Rebekah had tears gathering in her eyes as she let Fin go and hugged the other. "Kol! Oh god! You're back!"

Fin and Kol Mikaelson grinned at their siblings before they murmured, "we heard about Elijah and his girlfriend."

* * *

Celeste walked over to Tunde and whispered in a low, enticing voice, "what do you want to do Alphonz?"

"I will hurt Klaus Mikaelson as he hurt me, and when I'm done, he'll wish that he could die." Tunde growled out to her.

Celeste grinned coldly and begun her plan.

* * *

Elijah could hear his alluring siren as she was getting ready to wash the blood off her body and his eyes darkened as she appeared in the doorway, with a towel on that was slipping off her petite frame.

"Do you want to help me get all this blood off?" She asked in seductive voice.

His answer was him getting off the bed and padding over to her, letting her eyes stare at his bare body.

* * *

Rebekah had been walking, trying to find where Papa Tunde might be with her partner Thierry when the warlock arrived and Thierry ran from the scene, leaving her to become his newest victim.

* * *

Marcel was just sitting in Rousseau's, drinking everything he could reach when Cami came in and she was staring at him in astonishment.

"Drinking away your problems?" He looked at her and nodded.

"My youngest daughter is dead and my oldest daughter has gone dark somewhat." He slurred. "Also, there is fact that my stupidity and need for power brought one of the most powerful voodoo practitioners in the world here."

Cami wanted to ask what he met when she saw him walk in.

Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo.

Also known as Papa Tunde.

* * *

Hayley, Fin and Kol went to go find Rebekah seconds after Klaus called when he said that Tunde was channeling her essence when it seemed that the hybrid couldn't beat him in a fight.

"How did you meet our brother?" Kol asked the werewolf who was in between him and Fin.

The three had just reached the docks to look around as every locator spell that Fin and Kol had tried didn't work.

"I was helping Tyler break his and the other hybrids' sire bonds, followed them to Mystic Falls and had a one night stand with the hybrid himself." She explained lightly.

Fin silenced them with a look when they stumbled upon Rebekah and brought Hayley over to him.

"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." Fin apologized as he pulled a pocket knife out of his jeans' front pocket and slit her wrist, dropping the blood over the markings on the ground to break the spell he was using.

"A man like that must have another power source..." Kol began paling as he and the two he was with realized that his other power source was coming from the Garden.

* * *

Thierry was fearful as he found Elijah and Elena back at the compound, the female brunette wearing a blood red strapless shirt and black leather pants that clung to her shape. Her eyes were heavily lidded and she seemed...crueler than he had ever known her.

Out of the nineteen years, this was the only time that he can say that she had her demon out.

The Original made him fearful as he looked ready to kill him in that casual black suit.

He barely opened his mouth when Elijah calmly ripped his head off.

* * *

Fin, Hayley and Kol walked into the compound an hour later and saw Thierry dead-his head sitting on the table and his eyes wide-before they noticed Elena was straddling Elijah's lap and said man was feeding off her.

He didn't pull away until both felt migraines begin, courtesy of Fin. She turned and gave an evil smile.

"Well well well," she sounded as wicked as Katherine could ever imagine being. "If it isn't the little wolf bitch from Hell."

"You've been to Hell," Hayley snapped at her. "I haven't."

Elijah sniffed the air and after letting Elena get off him, he stood and flashed over to the wolf, pinning her to the wall and getting ready to rip her throat out when he stopped and begun choking her.

"Poor wolf girl," he snarled. "You should know that no one really loves you-you are nothing to my brother as his only concern is for the child you carry." His voice was as wicked as Elena's. "You're just a means to an end."

"Snap out of it Brother!" Fin growled at him. "You know that this _isn't _you!"

He let her go and she fell into Fin's arms.

She was horrified and that brought up her hatred for him.

She wanted to kill him.

Elijah and Elena wanted to say more when Rebekah snapped Elijah's neck and Kol made Elena go to sleep the same way she did before she told her story.

As Fin was calming and healing Hayley, Kol dragged Elijah to the cellar and Rebekah locked Elena up in her room.

She was extra careful as she had Kol spell the room so that the brunette couldn't leave.

* * *

Knowing that the two were safe and secure, Rebekah looked at her eldest brother and spoke sadly.

"I'm tired of being controlled and threatened by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them."

"I expect such behavior from Niklaus. It's so very disappointing when it comes from you, Rebekah. Do you not see that, in his way, he is making an effort here? He's invited us back into our family home, he yearns for our family to be reunited." Fin got out, knowing that his words wouldn't sway her.

"Yes, he's in a brilliant mood now, but for how long? It's his trick, Fin. He lulls you into a false sense of camaraderie and kinship, and then he turns on you like a snake. I have fallen for it every time, and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble. No more!" She was hysterical as she spoke.

Fin let out a rather deep sigh of regret. "I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here. Leadership may be a good thing for him. Now, sister, please, I ask you- if you cannot support him, then at least do nothing to provoke him."

* * *

"You conspire with this fool. Is this what it's come to, making moves against your own blood?" Elijah taunted Rebekah as she went down into the cellar with Thierry's head in her hands.

He had been, once upon a time, an ally as well as a pawn against Niklaus.

Rebekah snarled at him. She knew that this wasn't her brother that she was talking to at all. "Don't you try and shame me. Nik grows more powerful by the day and you do nothing but encourage him."

"I should still encourage his..._behaviour_...a little more." The sadistic grin on Elijah's face scared Rebekah more than she cared for. Dropping the head, she left and found Kol.

* * *

Klaus and Marcel were horrified as they entered the Garden. Instead of the sounds of vampires on the verge of being desiccated there was nothing.

They looked and instead of fear, it was rage they felt.

Every vampire that was in there was dead.

* * *

Papa Tunde looked over at Celeste as she slit Genevieve's throat with Tunde's own cursed bone blade.

Revenge was going to be perfect.

* * *

**In the next chapter, should Elejah get back to normal or stay this way?**

**I had two different ideas for the next chapter-if they go back to their version of normal, they will leave New Orleans but if they stay this way, they will get back to normal and they will leave at the end of this when Hope is given to Rebekah**

**Which do you, my fabulous readers, choose?**

**I know that in canon that Fin is between broody, suicidal and very vicious but like I said in the AN above-some, if not all the characters-are going to be OOC and Fin is one of them.**

**I hope that you all liked this chapter! I wanted to deviate from canon and have Tunde be alive until the end-if we go by canon timeline, he dies when Genevieve _did_ die in canon and he'll take over her role but without there being a relationship between him and any Original as well as their allies but there's going to be some little bit of a Celeste/Tunde relationship going on until her death **


	16. Chapter 15: Crescent City

**AN: I don't own the song The Best Day-Taylor Swift does!**

* * *

_"In the spring of 1988, I returned to New Orleans, and as soon as I smelled the air, I knew I was home. _  
_It was rich, almost sweet, like the scent of jasmine and roses around our old courtyard. _  
_I walked the streets, savoring that long lost perfume." _  
_― Anne Rice, Interview with the Vampire_

_"The first thing you notice about New Orleans are the burying grounds - the cemeteries - and they're a cold proposition, one of the best things there are here. Going by, you try to be as quiet as possible, better to let them sleep. Greek, Roman, sepulchres- palatial mausoleums made to order, phantomesque, signs and symbols of hidden decay - ghosts of women and men who have sinned and who've died and are now living in tombs. The past doesn't pass away so quickly here. _  
_You could be dead for a long time" _  
_― Bob Dylan_

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Klaus and Marcel were horrified as they entered the Garden. Instead of the sounds of vampires on the verge of being desiccated there was nothing._

_They looked and instead of fear, it was rage they felt._

_Every vampire that was in there was dead._

* * *

_Papa Tunde looked over at Celeste as she slit Genevieve's throat with Tunde's own cursed bone blade._

_Revenge was going to be perfect._

* * *

**Chapter 14: This is the CRESCENT CITY**

"Help." Was the only sound audible in the Cities of the Dead cemetery-Lafayette cemetery to be exact, as Celeste-still using Sabine's body-managed to break the tombstone and pulled out a girl, covered in blood and dirt, out.

"Welcome back Cassie." Cassie was shivering from not just the shock but the cold as well and looking at her surroundings.

Everything seemed familiar but strange at the same time.

* * *

Marcel was staring at Elena, trying to find a way to bring her back to the surface when he smiled. Pulling out his phone, he played a video of her and Davina singing some Taylor Swift song that they loved eight months earlier when they were happier.

Marcel was staring at Elena, trying to find a way to bring her back to the surface when he smiled. Pulling out his phone, he played a video of her and Davina singing some Taylor Swift song that they loved eight months earlier when they were happier.

_I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_  
_And the tractor rides_  
_Look now - the sky is gold_  
_I hug your legs and fall asleep_  
_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know I had the best day_  
_With you today_

As they were laughing and singing on the video, Marcel couldn't watch it without becoming depressed.

Elena, at first, looked unconcerned until Marcel told her, "do you think that Davina wants you to act like this and to continue doing what you and Elijah are doing? Really?"

He saw her come back to him, in her eyes and she broke down. Falling to her knees and sobbing quietly, she curled into herself. Marcel didn't need to turn around to know that four out of the five Original siblings were watching this.

Standing up, he went over and closed the door.

He didn't need everyone to see this-to see her in this state.

* * *

_"I'm not here to kill you Elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways." Celeste told Elijah while she inhabited his dreams._

_She looked like she did, days prior to her death while he looked more like his demon in modern times that was out and lusting for blood._

_"If I could," he told her while fixing his suit-a blood red color-with a malicious smile on his face. "I'd kill you now but as it is...this is just a dream." The smile still was painted on his face. "It is quite fortunate that you're still alive-I am going to kill you myself."_

_Celeste stared at her old lover in horror before she returned back to the living._

She needed to think of a new plan.

* * *

Elijah woke up and saw that he was chained up in the basement of the compound, Elena sitting in front of him in tears.

"I can't stay here," she whispered. "I can't stay here in New Orleans anymore! I thought I could handle it but after what we've done-I'm leaving."

It seemed as though those were the words that made him come back.

She was leaving-probably never coming back here.

He knew that she'd have to return one day, he could only see her leaving and never coming back to him running in his mind.

He didn't want that at all.

He shut his eyes before opening them, partially coming back to her and whispering, "I'll go with you."

* * *

The re-opening of St Anne's church was beautiful as many parishioners came flooding in by the dozens and Father Kieran felt happier until he saw them.

Alphonz Delgallo-Papa Tunde as he was told-and Bastianna Natale, sitting in the back row with Sabine Laurent who was sitting closer to Delgallo and two women-witches he presumed as he had never met them in his life-with one who was sitting closer to the Originals in the front row and the second one was in the back, behind the resurrected witches.

He wasn't going to deny what he was thinking. The one with the dark hair and eyes, she seemed to be pure evil but otherwise, she seemed normal with a distain for churches.

It was the one in the front row who made him do a double take. Big blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, he had thought that she was beautiful with a light that was barely shining.

He wasn't the only one who was eyeing the unknown women-he could see Klaus with Rebekah, Marcel and two other people-he assumed their brothers-along with Hayley who was teary eyed but he didn't see Elena and he definitely didn't see Elijah.

It wasn't that he was afraid to see them-he just didn't want there to be another massacre in the church again.

One massacre in the church was enough for him.

The moment that he had begun his sermons, he could hear the people and the vampires, one by one, saying 'amen Father K, amen' making his heart swell with pride.

This is what he wanted-peace.

* * *

"It's not everyday that someone asks you to betray your own brother." Elijah told Sophie who was in front of him while Elena was upstairs in their room packing her things, getting ready to leave New Orleans.

Though he wasn't chained up at the moment, he was still covered in blood from when he killed Thierry.

"Its not everyday that I have to deal with a psychopathic killer on a witch killing spree with his witch girlfriend." Sophie shot back with anger lacing her voice. "Many witches died because of the two of you-_many_ _good witches __died because of the two of you_." Her eyes narrowed and a dark smile graced her face. "You can make it up by just betraying your brother Klaus and somehow giving the resurrected witches Hayley and everything will be alright again."

_She thinks that she can bargain with me?_ He thought and his demon raged, wanting to cut her down to size.

He knew just how to do that.

Sophie had thought that this plan would work but what she didn't anticipate was Elijah's word to his family that he still preaches to them.

_Family Above All_

No matter what.

He walked up to her and his hands went over her throat, choking her.

"I'm not going to betray my family Sophie." He told her coldly before biting into his wrist and forcing her to drink his blood. Happy that she had enough blood in her system, he snapped her neck and left her for dead and hoped that she transitioned that way, she will suffer more.

The last of the Deveraux witches will be a vampire.

Whistling, he decided that he needed a change of scenery and was planning on leaving with Elena.

* * *

"Camille, I can see why you hate me. Truth be told, I have done some dreadful things. But the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you. He is a good man with a loyal heart. And he is your family." Klaus told Cami as they left the sermons and she saw Kieran with three of the Originals and Marcel.

The only Original that wasn't with Klaus and Marcel was with Hayley who seemed joyous and slightly much happier.

"It doesn't excuse it-he knew! _HE KNEW_!" she shouted at him. "He knew all along who it was that cursed Sean and now look!" with that said, she stormed away from them.

* * *

"Are you worried about Hayley or whether or not you can trust me?" Rebekah asked her Fin who was recently returned to the living as Hayley decided that she wanted a party for her lupine family who were cursed.

Instead of turning wolfish every full moon, they turn _human_.

So naturally, as Hayley was on house arrest inside Elijah's plantation house with Kol who was doing his best at annoying Hayley so much that she wanted to bust her own eardrums, it was up to her and Fin to go shopping.

"It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this." Fin whispered harshly.

"Here's a novel idea- why don't you let Hayley decide for herself? Why are you dictating her fate?" Rebekah snipped at him.

"It's not dictating her fate-it was already written!" He wanted to shout at her but kept his voice even. "It was written that when she has this baby-she _must_ die…" he smirked at her huge eyed stare. "…but not that she had to stay dead…" there was a loophole in everything.

"She'd have to transition into a hybrid." She breathed.

"True." She shook her head.

"I see how you are with her-are you crushing on her like Nik is?" his sister was ever trying to play matchmaker and every single time it fell apart.

She had tried pairing Katerina up with Nik at one point before having Katerina being paired with Elijah and look how that turned out.

He scoffed. "Of course not and you know why."

Pulling up to the butcher shop, she smirked. "No? Well, that's good as I doubt that Nik would like that."

* * *

Cami walked into the church and saw Bastianna hex Kieran the same way that Agnes hexed Sean. Fearful, she called Klaus and begged him for help to save her uncle.

No matter what he had done, she loved him.

He was her only family she had left.

She just couldn't lose him-she had already lost Sean, she couldn't lose him too.

* * *

Klaus looked at the good Father and bit into his wrist, offering his blood to the hexed man.

The man was too proud but he did say 'thank you' while Cami seemed hopeful.

Maybe something good will occur.

* * *

Once the moon was full, Hayley saw her wolf friends turn human and grab a bunch of clothes. Each one seemed to be a different age but there was one who was scruffy looking and she realized who it was.

The wolf that she felt comfortable with since she came to this city-the one she felt safe with besides Klaus and oddly enough, Fin.

"We were once betrothed." The wolfman-she learned his name was Jackson, Jackson Kenner-told her while they were in the living room when everything bad begun to happen.

Rebekah had been kidnapped as had Klaus by wolves and witches.

Rebekah was taken by Celeste, Papa Tunde and the wolves with Oliver leading them while Klaus was taken by one of the two unknown witches.

She wasn't going to kill him, no, she was going to _mentally torture_ him with what his dear little sister did back in 1919.

* * *

As Klaus was in a magical deep sleep with the witch, he was assaulted with his last conscious memory.

_He and his siblings were in the basement of the compound where they found a transitioning Sophie Deveraux with a bloodbag and staring at it in disgust._

_"The stench of witches is in the air." Klaus grumbled as every inch of the room they were locked in was filled with that scent. Behind him was Sophie who was transitioning into a vampire as the bloodbag she was drinking in her hand was any indicator._

_"This isn't witches attacking vampires- they're declaring war on us." Klaus had shouted at Fin, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah._

_Elena had just walked in, many suitcases in hand._

_"I'm going on a sabbatical of sorts-to figure out myself after my dark time." She told them and before she grabbed the door handle, Elijah was there._

_"Then I'm going with you," he told her with fierce determination. "I want to find peace within myself and my demon-merge them together-without sacrificing my morality."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes as wide and sparkling like the stars._

_ "You changed me! Made me like this!" Sophie snarled before Fin put his hand on her chest, where her heart is and for a moment, she thought that her heart rate increased._

_"Do you need help with your new life?" Fin had asked her, in a dire need to help her adjust._

_At the baby vampire's nod, the older female vampire begun to scoff. "Then perhaps you should take her on as your protégé yourself." Rebekah sneered at Fin._

_Remembering earlier when she called him and Elijah the same-a hypocrite about abandoning family for love, he had to throw this out. "Well then that would make me the very hypocrite you accuse me of being, Rebekah I cannot legislate my feelings. My actions, however... " he let the sentence trail off and she knew the threat was real._

_He, himself, would spell her into another ninety year sleep without the aid of a mystical dagger drenched in the ashes of white oak._

"Shhh," a female voice whispered. "It'll be all over soon. I promise."

"Who are you?" he choked out.

"Your blood." Were the last things he heard before he lost was lost into his memory spelled sleep.

* * *

Elijah stared at Elena who was sitting beside him in the airplane's first class section as they were going on their way to a new location.

Taking her hand in his, he knew that he was making the right choice.

He wanted her as his, no matter what.

* * *

**AN: You all can sorta hate me for having Elejah leave New Orleans! It wasn't easy to do-writing out them leaving, it was hard but they were always going to leave-BUT THEY WILL RETURN and in the chapters we will be split from New Orleans to where Elejah are so we will see them in a new place.**


	17. Chapter 16: Long Way Back From Hell

**AN: I hope that you all love the little bits of Elejah in this chapter along with a surprise!**

**The timeline is going to be a bit different than it is in canon-in canon, it took them a day to find Rebekah and Klaus but in this, as they're not vampires who can probably speed read things anymore, it took them eight days to find the two missing people instead of one.**

* * *

_Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company._

_Mark Twain_

_It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell._

_Buddha_

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"__Shhh," a female voice whispered. "It'll be all over soon. I promise."_

_"__Who are you?" he choked out. _

_"__Your blood." Were the last things he heard before he lost was lost into his memory spelled sleep._

* * *

_Elijah stared at Elena who was sitting beside him in the airplane's first class section as they were going on their way to a new location._

_Taking her hand in his, he knew that he was making the right choice._

_He wanted her as his, no matter what._

* * *

**Chapter 15: It's a LONG WAY BACK FROM HELL**

The old Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium stood abandoned across the dense lands with trees that were near dead and the screams of the dying could be heard on All Hallows Eve but the reality is that they were still there, haunting the place where they died.

The blonde witch was wiping the sweat off Klaus' forehead in a tender way-like how a parent or an older sibling would do for their charge-and was giving him small sips of water.

She didn't want to kill him, no, she wanted to show him just how _loyal _Rebekah could be.

* * *

Rebekah, who was in the same Sanatorium but very weak due to Oliver's venomous bites, was looking around in horror as she remembered everything that happened.

"Who's there?" she called but she was seeing nothing. The sounds of the way the sanitarium was back in 1919 kept playing on repeat in her brain.

_Genevieve must have been a part of this_ she thought bitterly when the doors opened and she thought she saw a child playing but it was in her mind.

Suddenly, she began screaming as her body was being put through the ringer.

This was beyond pain and she wanted to die to make it stop.

* * *

"Rebekah's awake and the hallucinations have begun." The blonde witch murmured as Klaus began screaming again as she connected the two minds together.

This was going to be fun for her and yet torturous for Rebekah.

* * *

Eight days after Klaus and Rebekah had been captured, Cassie was sitting watching the sky from the tree in Lafayette cemetery when she felt the presence of a warlock and a vampire. Turning her head downward slowly, she saw Sophie who had the dark veins under her eyes and a man she assumed was the warlock.

"What do you want?" she called down to them. The man looked up and smiled.

"What I want, little witch girl, is to find my brother Niklaus and my sister Rebekah." He called up to her. "Can you help me?"

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly and I doubt that they had done anything to you."

Cassie looked away from him, knowing that he was being honest, before turning back to him and made a motion with her hand which caused him to bite his lip to keep his screams in.

Blood filled his mouth from where he had bitten himself too harshly.

"It's a gift from Celeste." Cassie smirked darkly. "Find the name of the witch that she possessed but didn't kill and all those names will be gone and you'll find your siblings."

Once she saw the two leave, she smirked in an uncharacteristic way and it looked quite horrible on her face. "Just because we can't kill them, doesn't mean they can't be destroyed." she said to Papa Tunde who was watching the scene.

Tipping his hat off to her ingenious thought, he walked away with a Burmese Python wrapped around his body and he smiled with the thought of revenge in his mind and his hand in Celeste's.

_Revenge will be sweet_ he thought before they left the cemetery.

* * *

Once they left, Cassie looked more evil than anyone thought possible but if they knew the truth, they would have been that much more freaked out about her new outlook in life as well as her plans.

Cassie wasn't Cassie at the moment.

Cassie was Esther and what Esther wanted, everyone would not want her back-especially after the two 'gifts' she brought back for her children.

The first of her plans included were to get rid of Papa Tunde when it was the right time.

The second, kill the baby.

* * *

The sounds of water hitting the beach was calming, peaceful and the salty air flew through her hair.

Their first stop had been Anaheim, California where she had dragged him to Disneyland and for one whole day, it was fun and amazing.

She knew why it was called the 'happiest place on Earth' now and she was smiling non-stop. The next day he had taken her to Lake Tahoe and again, only for a day, they had gone on the Tahoe Queen and they found the solace that they needed.

He had taken her to Italy the next day-once they had driven from Lake Tahoe to Las Vegas and had gotten on board (first class as usual) onto a flight headed to Italy.

Once they landed, he took her to his villa in Ravello on the Amalfitan Coast and after a few hours he had taken her to visit the Trevi Fountain in Rome, walked around the little shops in Napoli and Sorrento.

She knew that it was time to go home soon but as she stood there, under the stars, she hoped that her wish that she made in the fountain would come true.

_I hope that my family will grow and find happiness_

That was the wish Elena Gerard had made that day on a penny before throwing it into the fountain and she thought that night before her boyfriend appeared behind her, relatively normal-well, as normal for an Original Vampire as he can be even with his moral side and his demon were merged.

Elijah knew that it was time to return home-as much as he wanted to stay there, in that moment, he knew that they couldn't truly leave their family for whatever is happening in New Orleans.

He wasn't letting his brothers and sister suffer on their own.

* * *

Sophie brought Fin back to the plantation house that hadn't burned down as Kol seemed to enjoy cooking and burning the foods he cooks. He stumbled into his brother's office and ripped off his shirt, showing the names nearly carved into his skin in black writing.

"Help me, Sophie." He managed to hiss out as another name was carved over his heart that read 'Sabine Laurent'. "The longer the game, the more they suffer." He stuttered as the pain ripped through him again.

It was going to be a long day but Sophie didn't seem to mind but she wondered where the hell Hayley was.

* * *

Hayley was with her pack and as she tried focusing on her bond with Klaus, it just seemed to be a dead end.

She tried everything to find him-but _nothing_ worked! Nothing!

She felt the desire to find him grow but it faltered, withering away into emptiness and she resigned herself to that hopeless feeling.

She gave up on trying to find him but not on finding Celeste.

* * *

As Rebekah and Klaus were going down memory lane and Hayley gave up trying to find Klaus but was now focusing on finding Celeste, the only ones doing something were Fin and Sophie who were writing out the names while Kol and Marcel were digging through files until they reached a name.

Clara Summerlin. Died from influenza and was the best friend/sister witch to Genevieve.

Genevieve, a witch who was contacted by Rebekah-who she thought was her friend-and Marcel, to bring Mikael to New Orleans in 1919.

The minute Klaus discovered what Rebekah and Marcel had planned.

The witch had left him but not without a weapon-a very familiar weapon.

A dagger made out of silver and bronze with the tip that was dipped in white oak ash.

One by one, the two backstabbers will fall.

* * *

Sophie had Marcel pinned to the wall and was hissing at him in anger. The thought that he had the power to kill Klaus was absurd! He had the same amount of power as a young vampire would have!

He was weak and she believed that it was all Rebekah's fault.

She had thought that Rebekah must have manipulated him into going along with her plan to get away from Klaus only for it to falter and end up getting destroyed.

She turned back to the names and paled as one name stood out before her in bold letters.

**Brynn Deveraux.**

Brynn was the witch who cursed the Crescents a long time ago

* * *

When Fin's Mercedes drove up the path to the Sanatorium, Fin and Kol were of the same mind while Sophie wasn't. She was watching her prey-Celeste or Sabine-with a dark glance and a heavy thirst for her blood.

_Whatever happens, happens. We can try to protect Rebekah but in the end, she made this decision a long time ago _were what was running through the other two Originals minds.

The minute that they left the car, Sophie knocked Celeste out and flashed her away but Fin knew where she was taking her as she had told him before they had entered the car and found Celeste.

She was taking her to fix the Crescent wolves and to pay her debt off to them.

It was her family that did the curse, she will be the one to fix it.

* * *

Klaus was walking around, sweaty and without a shirt on, the dagger in hand and revenge on the mind.

"REBEKAH!" Klaus screamed as he stalked through the sanitarium.

* * *

The first thing that Marcel did when he walked through the Sanatorium was stare at Klaus, standing over Rebekah and the two were in a shouting match. He didn't get there in time to pull him off her but someone else did.

Elijah did. Behind him stood Elena who had some ash in her hand and had blown it in Klaus' face, rendering him unconscious for the time being.

That, apparently, didn't matter as they were back. Grabbing Rebekah, the two left as soon as Fin and Kol arrived.

Together, the three brothers took Klaus back to the compound to rest.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, the blonde witch smiled as she saw the brothers show care and concern for the hybrid as well as her traitorus backstabbing sister before she walked away, intent on destroying most of the wolves now.

Especially Hayley Marshall.

Since her arrival, the blonde witch kept her eyes on Hayley and knew that there was something rotten in the female wolf.

All she has to do is find out what it is.

* * *

**As much as I wanted them gone from New Orleans in this chapter, I tried thinking of different endings with just Finn and Kol helping Rebekah escape but none of them came out good until I wrote this one out and though it's probably not good-it was a tad bit better than the previous ones which ended up with Fin using his strength against the Hybrid but forgetting that he wasn't a vampire anymore but a warlock. Yeah, not good.**

**So I brought Elejah back and the next chapter we will see them return and who it was that sent them to the sanitarium to save Rebekah.**

**What do you think the 'gifts' are that Esther brought back with her from the Other Side? Don't worry-you still have time to guess as they won't be seen until another Interlude chapter and that's going to be the same chapter that we find out who Katherine's baby's father is and who will raise said baby!**

**If you've seen the poll on my profile page, here is the reason I put it up:**

**Since the first season was mainly about the Klayley baby, wolves and witches (resurrected and non resurrected), along the fact that Hayley didn't seem that interested in her baby until the end as she TRIED to kill Hope while still pregnant, I didn't think that she wanted to be a parent**

**The reason for the mind wipe is this-as I had another idea of which way to go for the second part of this story (as this is only part one, focusing on season one), I wasn't going to have her be a major character/player in the second part but for all you, in this part, there will be a lot of Klayley sweetness and a side of Hayson (Hayley/Jackson) sweetness as well**

**If you noticed-I added the characters of Dahlia and Freya in it earlier than they were mentioned in season 2 but those are going to be the major players in the next part so I wanted the end the Hayley season but its up to you wonderful readers to choose!**


	18. Chapter 17: LE Grand Guignol

**This chapter has flashbacks and each one will be titled-flashback-and there are two subtle shifts in locations and perspectives which will also be titled.**

**This will probably be one of the two only ACTUAL chapters to not have quotes at the beginning as we're going to be seeing three different perspectives-flashbacks to 1919, a flashback to when Elejah got back to NOLA (which could also be considered a shift in perspective) and two subtle shifts in location/perspective from Esther's 'gifts' while the next chapter is a flashback to the Originals' childhood and we hear about Elena's story again as Fin and Kol have not heard it yet**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Elijah did. Behind him stood Elena who had some ash in her hand and had blown it in Klaus' face, rendering him unconscious for the time being._

_That, apparently, didn't matter as they were back. Grabbing Rebekah, the two left as soon as Fin and Kol arrived._

_Together, the three brothers took Klaus back to the compound to rest._

* * *

_Hidden in the shadows, the blonde witch smiled as she saw the brothers show care and concern for the hybrid as well as her traitorus backstabbing sister before she walked away, intent on destroying most of the wolves now._

_Especially Hayley Marshall._

_Since her arrival, the blonde witch kept her eyes on Hayley and knew that there was something rotten in the female wolf._

_All she has to do is find out what it is._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tis LE GRAND GUIGNOL**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_1919 was a beautiful year, even in the face of prohibition._

_"Well this is a first, werewolves, vampires, witches and dirty cops, all happy as clams and all drunk as stoats." Klaus said with a smile._

_Lana Labonair smirked at them as she got some shots for her, Klaus and Elijah to down. "You gotta love this town."_

_Elijah wrapped an arm around his brother. "To a new era, collaboration in the face of prohibition."_

_Lana grinned as she drug a finger lightly over Klaus' chest. "To your dogs, their booze and our theatres to hide it under, your welcome boys."_

_The three took a shot together._

* * *

"There's only one way that we can truly hide from Klaus forever... get outta town." Marcel told her as they raced down the street in his car.

The blonde shook her head. "He'll chase us to the end of the earth. It's a suicide mission."

"It's our only hope." He told her, filled with love in his voice.

"If we don't leave now, there will be no one to save him." She whispered before sealing it with a kiss."No one can hide forever."

He returned her promised kiss before they made a U turn, driving back to the Quarter.

* * *

The compound was near dead with the vampires crawling around it, worried more for their Original leader Klaus-who was desiccating slowly due to Elena's witchy magic powder. All of them were more or less worried about the moral one and the witch but as they seemed calmer, more serene then they had been before they left, that worry about them slid away.

Cami was still in amazement that the compound was in one piece as she saw Elena flitter in through the vampires with a practiced ease that one would grow up with, having lived with vampires her entire life it was probably second nature to her. She saw Elijah was watching her, his eyes gazed on her figure as she gracefully moved around them, grabbing what she needed before his eyes flitted to hers and she walked up to him cautiously.

"Don't be afraid of me Camille," he told her lightly. "My...sabbatical...away from New Orleans opened my mind up more and from everything that happened here, it healed me like it healed my mate."

"That's something I'm still trying to wrap my mind around," the blonde bartender sighed before looking up. "What is it that you needed me for Elijah?"

"I need you to watch and if need be feed Niklaus." Her eyes widened as he led her towards Klaus' room where he was laying, ashen and his black veins prominent around his face.

He was a sight for sore eyes at the moment but as she looked around, she saw that Fin was nowhere to be found and Kol was stalking the window, just staring at it.

"Kol said that he'd be here to help you feed him-either from your wrist as your blood smells of vervain-or from vervain and aconite laced blood in a pitcher." He pointed to the desk right across from the Hybrid where a crystal pitcher filled with the vervain and aconite laced blood laid. "It's your choice as Fin and I have some more business to do in and around New Orleans."

"Such as burning those bodies?" He shook his head.

"Elena had that done the moment we came back." He gave a small wave and flashed away, making Fin sigh as he just appeared out of nowhere. He walked over to Cami and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to ease her fears a tad bit.

"You need not worry about him-I had him and Elena talk with the witches and when they found out why they went on their spree, the witches felt that they had met their breaking point and had been punished enough."

"Enough? They went onto massacre god knows how many witches!"

"It was because of Davina's death-you yourself, wanted answers and revenge for what happened to Sean." She sighed. "Now, I believed we've been out here far too long. It's time I take my leave."

It was the blonde who quirked an eyebrow up at him and he nodded, looking amused.

"What business is it that you two have to do?"

* * *

Elijah knew who to go to-Cassie-and as he saw her walking out of the cemetery and stopped when she noticed him. She shook her head.

"Elijah Mikaelson-to what do I owe the pleasure?" he stepped up to her and smiled lightly.

"I was hoping that we could broker a deal-you help me rid the world of Celeste and I'll give you my word that no more witches will die without provocation."

Cassie smiled and nodded, she'll do it.

Esther-who was possessing her-has always hated Celeste for trying to make her son love her.

Now who said that mothers know best was a lie?

* * *

Fin and Elena-who was bored being confined to the compound-found Hayley with Eve and Sophie, standing in front of a tied up Sabine-or Celeste as Elijah told him-before appearing.

Elena snorted at Hayley in a fur coat that looked like it came from a wolf while holding a shotgun and muttered, "are you trying to be Cruella de Ville?"

Hayley sneered at her as Eve pointed the other shotgun at her before Sophie came to Elena's rescue as she said, "Fin."

"Are you here to save me or to send me to your brothers?" Celeste asked with a little carelessness. Elena got right in her face and sneered at her.

"I got your precious Voodoo Priest to do a locator spell for me when I told him that you didn't want him and that you wanted all the power from the sacrifices-oh, and Elijah was with me as he knew of your plans as well."

Celeste paled. This was not good but she did what Elena asked.

She made what was needed to reverse the curse on the wolves and handed it over to Elena who nodded to both Fin and Sophie who whooshed them away, leaving two furious female wolves and a serene looking witch.

Said witch threw the jar to Eve who caught it.

"Put this in whatever your making for your furry little army of wolves next full moon and buh-bye evil little curse." Elena said as she was walking away when she saw a car pull up, revealing Elijah.

Hayley saw red but held her anger in check.

The sooner her baby was out, she'll go after Elena and the little witch bitch would be happily dead.

* * *

"They will pay for this." Klaus got out through clenched teeth. Every hour since his older siblings left, Kol and Cami fed Klaus from the pitcher and her wrist.

"Wow. Things I never thought I'd be doing: feeding a vampire. My 16-year-old self would think I'm really cool right now." Cami sounded slightly sarcastic but was a little bit thrilled on the inside.

Kol, who was on Klaus' other side, asked, "what happened after you daggered me?"

* * *

_**Flashback: 1919**_

_"Le Grand Guignol was lovely," Mikael told Elijah who was staring at him in horror. "I saw numerous plays in it before it burned down." Shaking his head, he stepped up to his son so that they were eye to eye. "Help me kill Niklaus-he is a _bastard_ and you-_you _are the son that I am proud of." He was playing on his honor and hoped that this would work._

_He was wrong._

_"Do you really not know me? Do you think I could or would believe in anything that you say? If you honestly believe that I would betray my own brother for you, you are a fool without equal!" Elijah growled at him._

_Mikael then pulled out a white oak stake but as he and Elijah fought, the stake was gone and Elijah felt a wooden stake pierce him._

_It was hours that night, inside an old opera house, that Klaus and Rebekah were waiting for Elijah and Marcel. When Rebekah left to see what was happening, Mikael was behind Klaus with the stake to his back and he saw many people-Lana included-on the stage while everyone was compelled to believe a play was going on, begin to laugh._

_Marcel was tied up and Lana impaled. There were others that were dead._

_That was the last night they were ever in New Orleans._

* * *

Kol couldn't blame him for wanting to kill Rebekah and Marcel now, he was itching to do it as well. They had conspired with a witch-who Rebekah killed when she got cold feet after the fact-to bring Mikael the Destroyer-to their home in New Orleans just to get away from Klaus. His eyes went over to Cami who was horrified at how anyone could bring someone like _that_ to New Orleans and not care about the other innocent factors involved?

Her eyes were on Kol who held up his hands in surprise.

"Nik had me daggered in 1919! I had no idea of this story and I'm just learning it now!"

"Elijah still carries the guilt from that night." The second the laced blood hit his throat, there was the sound of something breaking and they turned to see it was Kol who broke the statue where the indestructible white oak stake was hidden.

He ran to Klaus and helped him up, dragging him out of the compound with Cami hot on their heels.

He was going to allow his brother to feed from unlaced blood and regain his strength.

If they were going to kill an Original, she wanted to see it and be a part of it.

* * *

_**Unknown location A (six hours earlier-an hour after Elejah came back)**_

The figure was watching the young girl vampire in front of her on how to use this little device that they called a 'smartphone' (the person still had no idea why it was labeled as such).

"Just speak into the microphone button once you hit it and your words will appear on the screen." She told the person patiently. A nod and as the figure spoke, you could tell that it was female.

"Go to the old place where Rebekah worked and you will find them" and like magic, the words appeared on the screen, in a little bar. The vampire nodded and pressed the send button.

"Should we journey back to Mystic Falls before the crazy ones discover that I've been missing for months now?" The vampire's partner nodded and let out a giggle.

They did go back to that one pony town but they knew that pretty soon, they will be going to New Orleans.

One to be with the man of her dreams and the other to find a better life for her new eternity.

* * *

**_Location B (when Elejah enter the house)_**

_When they returned home from their sabbatical, there was no one to greet them._

_"Is anyone home?" Elijah called before his phone went off with an alarm like sound, indicating an unknown number. Pulling it out of his inside jacket pocket he looked at the text and had something akin to a horror look on his face._

_Elena, worried and curious, looked at it._

**Go to the old place where Rebekah worked and you will find them**

_Turning to stare at each other, they dropped their bags and ran towards the car._

_Their destination: Fleur-de-Lis sanatorium._

* * *

_**Unknown location C (same time as Fin-Hayley-Sophie-Eve-Elena-Celeste are in the Bayou)**_

The mountains were huge but as the person climbed up each one, the person sighed before climbing back down. It was in their blood that the person needed to go back to the child he had loved so long ago.

Making up the mind, the figure started on the road to New Orleans.

* * *

Inside the cemetery, Fin and Sophie had Celeste tied up but as she began to proclaim how much she wanted to use that power for herself and leave the ancestors without anything, Cassie (along with Elena) began to do a spell that when Celeste slit Sabine's throat, her spirit went into the reanimated body and Elijah walked into the crypt, looking quite amused.

His demon was out and wanted her dead.

It appeared that Celeste knew that too as she begin to plead for him to stop but he didn't. He had her pinned to a wall while she was in front of him, wearing a white sheet that she was holding close to her naked form.

"Non. Mon chéri, non. Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini." _(No. Darling, no. It is possible. It hasn't finished yet.) _She pleaded.

"Désolé." _(Sorry.) _He said as he stabbed her with a dagger made out of witch hazel, bronze and painted in not just Original blood but in Petrova blood as well.

Elena's blood.

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel were in the cemetery, holding Davina's corpse when the two tried to leave, with only Marcel being able to escape The cemetery.

Marcel looked at her in horror. "I am NOT going to leave you behind!"

Rebekah shook her head and shouted. "Get out of here."

"I will not leave you behind." He shouted back until they heard Klaus yell.

"Rebekah!"

"Go now!" and with that, she flashed to hide somewhere only to see her three brothers, Sophie and Elena.

"I thought that you had left town." Fin told her before Elijah stood in front of her. He looked her right in the eye while Kol was being held back by Sophie.

Before any of them could say anything, Klaus appeared with Cami and holding the stake.

Elijah and Rebekah stared at him, each showing their vampire face.

* * *

**Does anyone have any guesses as to who we saw in those unknown locations?**


	19. Chapter 18: A farewell to our STORYVILLE

**To my guest reviewer from the last chapter: no, it wasn't Freya and Caroline but we will see Caroline again and this time, she'll have her humanity back but she isn't going to be living in New Orleans with the others**

**AN: I just hope that all of you enjoy reading this chapter. It seems to be a pretty long chapter with the flashbacks to their childhood in the beginning and in the middle, a scene from Elena's childhood and a twist**

**I'm going to be nice and give you all a hint about Esther's two 'gifts': they have died but have been resurrected and they have no idea about this century**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Rebekah and Marcel were in the cemetery, holding Davina's corpse when the two tried to leave, with only Marcel being able to escape The cemetery._

_Marcel looked at her in horror. "I am NOT going to leave you behind!"_

_Rebekah shook her head and shouted. "Get out of here."_

_"I will not leave you behind." He shouted back until they heard Klaus yell._

_"Rebekah!"_

_"Go now!" and with that, she flashed to hide somewhere only to see her three brothers, Sophie and Elena._

_"I thought that you had left town." Fin told her before Elijah stood in front of her. He looked her right in the eye while Kol was being held back by Sophie._

_Before any of them could say anything, Klaus appeared with Cami and holding the stake._

_Elijah and Rebekah stared at him, each showing their vampire face._

* * *

**Chapter 17: A FAREWELL TO STORYVILLE**

_A boy was being taught how to hunt but he made a tiny mistake. He felt horrible and worthless until his favorite brother murmured, "it's okay Nik. You'll be better next time."_

_"Promise Elijah?"_

_"I promise." _

_When Mikael appeared, he went to beat Niklaus but Elijah stood up in front of him and took the brunt of the attacks._

* * *

_Esther saw her two sons, beaten and bloody and as she went to heal them, her heart was breaking._

_Fin saw this and the attack on his young brothers and decided to do a spell on Mikael that would kill him but nothing he could find would work so he put a protection spell on them._

_If he couldn't save them from Mikael the way he wanted to he would make sure that Mikael wouldn't hurt them anymore._

* * *

_A small girl was near tears as a storm came through and her blonde hair flew behind her as she went to her big brother._

_"Will you stay with me until the storm ends?" Little Rebekah asked her brother._

_"I will always stay with you, Rebekah. No matter what." Little Niklaus told her as he gave her a toy to play with and they laid down to sleep while the lightning and storm raged on. _

_They didn't see Elijah going over to them along with Kol as they all huddled together to sleep._

_Fin watched his siblings with a sadness in his eyes before he, too, joined the huddle._

* * *

"Let it begin! The trial of Rebekah Mikaelson!" Klaus shouted at her. Fin stared at his sister with slight curiosity while Kol, still being restrained by Sophie, Elijah had realized what she had done and Elena was trying to figure out what it was that Rebekah did to incur the wrath of the two eldest Mikaelsons.

"You brought Mikael here Rebekah." His voice was soft but Elena could catch the icy tone in it.

"YOU DID WHAT! How can you be so stupid Rebekah!" Fin raged as he ran to control Kol as Sophie seemed scared as she held him, afraid that she was breaking or would end up breaking some of his bones.

She was still getting used to her new strength.

"Mikael as in The Vampire who hunts vampires? The Destroyer? That Mikael?" Elena asked, remembering a story that Marcel had told her about him and how dangerous he can be.

At Kol's nod, Elena stared at Rebekah to try and understand why she did what she did. Shutting her eyes, a memory fluttered through her mind.

* * *

_She screamed as the object was placed across her arm, slowly cutting into the skin and blood pooled out from cuts the shape of crescent moons. She thought she was seeing things when they appeared on the doll._

_"You and the doll are connected by blood and your magic," Agnes spat before Bastianna appeared again and placed a necklace on her which made her whimper in pain as she felt her magic swirling inside her like a vortex and being pulled into the necklace. "This necklace will steal your magic until you see reason." The two women left right then and she crumbled into a ball and cried herself to sleep_.

* * *

Elijah broke the nearest statue while Sophie covered her ears, trying to rid herself of the scream. Klaus and Rebekah were holding back their anger while Fin and Kol were staring at the vampires and witch in confusion.

"Elena had been tortured by witches." Sophie whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Witches and wolves, they would give her aneurisms and starve her."

Fin had heard of part of the story before but seeing the girl, he couldn't blame her and Elijah for their murder spree and Kol was itching for blood.

"I was five." She got out before Elijah flashed her away and the two Original brothers could feel their blood boil.

If they weren't trapped they would have made sure that no one hurts their family again.

* * *

It seemed like days had passed but it was just hours as Fin, Kol, Sophie, Elijah and Klaus were standing around in various stances.

"We've been at this for hours, to what end, Niklaus I know you and I grew up fighting you, I can't be beaten nor can I be persuaded, you cannot get past me." Elijah called to him, holding the same dagger that he used on Celeste but the same powder that Elena used to make him in a near desiccated state was coating it.

"I could get past you, although it might have to be over your dead body, you did have Elena have me in that horrible state forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain, perhaps I should direct my rage at you."

Fin taunted him. "You should see yourself, the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing, you look like father."

Klaus felt his rage boil.

* * *

Rebekah groaned. "I've never seen him like this before, he's out of his mind with rage, up all night howling one obscenity laced tirade after the next, he's gonna kill me." With each frustrated step, she let out an angry breath of air.

Marcel sighed over the phone. "Alright stay as far away from him as possible."

Rebekah glowered at the walls of the crypt she had taken to hiding in. "That's a brilliant strategy but given that dead bitch Celeste has trapped us in here til moon rise, my options are somewhat limited."

Marcel tried to give her hope. "I'm not leaving you in there, Davina will find a loophole, get you out early and then we can all go together, if Klaus comes after us we will take him on one hell of a ride."

A part of him knew that him killing Bastianna earlier wasn't a smart move but it needed to be done.

Rebekah was pacing. "I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment's notice, am I to go back to that."

Marcel shook his head and she could see the sad smile on his face. "Worry about that later, right now just buy me some time, I promise you I'll get you out of there."

* * *

_Rebekah and Elijah were watching Klaus start carving some pieces of wood into toys and were smiling._

_Rebekah turned to her second eldest brother before she was off to see her mother and Ayana. "What a relief. His ego is in check."_

_"That is true." Elijah told her with a kiss to her cheek. She smiled at him and ran when her mother called for her and he went off to collect wood._

* * *

_She wanted to end Mikael's life when she saw him beat poor Nik and as she grabbed a blade, she pointed it at Mikael with utter hatred in her eyes._

_"You stand against me, for him?"_

_"I will always."_

_That night as Mikael slept, she snuck into his room with a knife and as she leaned down to slit his throat, Elijah had to pull her away from him and begged her to go back to bed._

_He should have been the one to end him but he didn't and he will always regret it._

* * *

Elena was sitting with Sophie and Cami, the younger woman shivering in her fear of her torment while Sophie tried calming her down but it didn't seem to work.

They needed Elijah as he was the only one who could calm her down.

* * *

She had left the crypt and was standing in front of both Elijah and Fin while Klaus sat on a statue, waving a dagger in the air like it wasn't a deadly weapon but a toy.

"Was it truly you who called him?" Elijah wanted to know the truth. If it wasn't her, then he would make Marcel suffer.

Rebekah began screaming at Klaus. "I called Mikael. I was the one who brought him to New Orleans, because of your wickedness. I wanted love and happiness and you denied me the freedom to have either. My bastard brother who looomed over me, threatening me as you are now."

Klaus shouted back at her with a snarl. "I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me."

"He ruined me too. That's what you forget. Centuries later, each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia. Me with my fear of abandonment. And poor Elijah. He dedicates himself to everyone but himself. Fin had wanted to help mother destroy us because of Mikael. Kol, Kol was never like this until Mikael did what he did to Selene!" She had been screaming with tears in her eyes and Kol had to lock his muscles in place when he remembered the girl he was married to and Fin hung his head in shame. "We are the strongest creatures in the world and yet we are damaged beyond repair. We live without hope but we will never die. We are the definition of "cursed." Always and forever."

* * *

"I may have helped mother in exterminating vampires but what you all don't know is that the spell needed _two_ sacrifices!" Fin raged at his siblings when Rebekah had tried to throw the blame at him for betraying them back in Mystic Falls. "I told Nova the truth and she was _willing_ to end her own life! My God! After everything that she went through because of our family, do you believe she was a willing participant in the daggerings of our family members or even in their murders?"

Elijah shook his head as he remembered the conversation his mate had with her sister in Italy. "It was the Sire Bond that made her act like that. The bond was used to manipulate her-since she had the bond with Stefan, he knew how to use it against her."

The others just stared at the two in surprise. All this time they thought Nova was working against them but the reality was that she wanted them to end her.

She was being used by Stefan and her friends.

* * *

"I want to train the girl with her magic. Bring her here to me so I can train her with Abigail and Cassie."

Marcel sighed as he made the deal with the Voodoo Man and left.

Papa Tunde grinned but did something else-he did a hex on Kol Mikaelson that would kill him. The sounds of a bell could be heard over head and when he turned around, he saw a figure standing there, wearing a cloak of some sort.

He didn't pay them no mind as they were just perusing, looking at talismans and whatnot.

The spell that Celeste had placed over the cemetery to trap the Originals was lifted by Tunde but as soon as Marcel left to tell an awake Davina what he did, the man turned around only to be slaughtered by a clawed something and his killer walked away, taking on an illusion of a young woman with the power of an Elder witch.

No one will ever know the truth until she wants them to.

"Little witch training time to begin." She sounded quite happy and murmuring a spell, Papa Tunde looked alive again but the reality was that the witch made a spell to 'reanimate' the corpse.

No one would know that Tunde was dead.

No one at all.

* * *

Elena was asleep in her bed with Elijah, who was caressing her hair and whispered into her hair, "I love you very much Elena."

"Love you as well." She purred, snuggling into his chest.

* * *

"I'm not a fool. I see how much you love this city, and I am not the kind of girl who likes to share. I do wish you had finished building our home. Even if we never set foot inside, it would have been nice if there was something beautiful left standing after all of this. Goodbye, Marcel Gerard. Do try to stay alive." Rebekah told him as she gave him another kiss, this time of farewell and flashed away.

* * *

Fin was looking at Sophie who was drinking the bagged blood and felt his heart break for her.

_So beautiful and yet so tormented._

It was that moment that he wanted to become a vampire again, if only to help her with this new transition in her new existence.

* * *

Hayley looked surprised as she saw Rebekah appear a few minutes after the Crescent wolves curse was broken.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?"

Rebekah smiled at her sadly. "I came to say good-bye."

Hayley looked at her with her eyes brimmed with tears at her friend leaving her with her brothers. "What happened to us girls sticking together?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Well, Nik and I came to a sort of all-or-nothing arrangement. I leave town for good, he allows me to. Can't pass that up."

Hayley sighed. "I guess you deserve a few vacation days."

Rebekah nodded. "Listen. About Nik, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him, but he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's too broken to find it himself, but I do believe there is hope for him in the baby that you carry, and speaking of your child, our family has no shortage of enemies. She will inherit all of them. Please be careful."

Hayley smiled at her. "You know you can always come back and visit. I've been known to keep a secret or two from Klaus."

Rebekah laughed slightly. "Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell that little girl stories of her crazy auntie bex and let her know, despite my absence, I do love her very much."

* * *

**I hope that you all liked the twist about Papa Tunde's fate! I did want him to still be alive but I also wanted him to die when Genevieve did canon so I thought this would be a great twist! He dies and his corpse gets reanimated before he dies again!**

**Tunde's killer is someone that we have seen before with Klaus and inside St Anne's church. Anyone have any ideas?**

**Also, some of you want Hayley to not complete the transition.**

**Don't worry-I'm not going to close the poll until we get closer to the end, so in a few chapters I'll post the answer in that chapter's episode with the winning results!**


	20. Chapter 19: Moon Over Bourbon Street

**AN: In this chapter based on the episode 'Moon over Bourbon Street'-it's not going to have the Haylijah dance scene but it'll be a Klayley one and a Hayson one while Sofi (Sophie/Finn-thanks to DanicalovesDamonSalvatore for that good pairing name) and Elejah will have a single dance scene together along with a single Kolvina dance scene**

**We also find out about the hex that Tunde put on Kol and who transfers it away and who the newest person with the hex is **

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Hayley looked surprised as she saw Rebekah appear a few minutes after the Crescent wolves curse was broken._

_"Rebekah, what are you doing here?"_

_Rebekah smiled at her sadly. "I came to say good-bye."_

_Hayley looked at her with her eyes brimmed with tears at her friend leaving her with her brothers. "What happened to us girls sticking together?"_

_Rebekah shrugged. "Well, Nik and I came to a sort of all-or-nothing arrangement. I leave town for good, he allows me to. Can't pass that up."_

_Hayley sighed. "I guess you deserve a few vacation days."_

_Rebekah nodded. "Listen. About Nik, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him, but he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's too broken to find it himself, but I do believe there is hope for him in the baby that you carry, and speaking of your child, our family has no shortage of enemies. She will inherit all of them. Please be careful."_

_Hayley smiled at her. "You know you can always come back and visit. I've been known to keep a secret or two from Klaus."_

_Rebekah laughed slightly. "Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell that little girl stories of her crazy auntie bex and let her know, despite my absence, I do love her very much."_

* * *

_Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth._

_Buddha_

_When I admire the wonders of a sunset or the beauty of the moon, my soul expands in the worship of the creator._

_Mahatma Gandhi_

_There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls._

_George Carlin_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The MOON OVER BOURBON STREET is beautiful tonight**

It's been a month since the wolves were un cursed and Rebekah had left for places unknown but to those still residing in New Orleans, the place became slightly unhinged as vampires led by Diego began eating people and witches used their power against the out of control vampires. The humans who are apart of the Faction had no power to stop them and it was getting annoying.

The Originals were tired of this and two of them were going to fix this.

* * *

Elena had her bare chest pressed into Elijah's own while her back was on the white sheets and the two were kissing happily, his hands tangling in her hair and her fingers running down his back, almost scratching it up with her nails when Fin walked in.

The brunette couple groaned as Fin shook his head and turned, having his back to them.

He maybe the elder sibling but that doesn't mean that he wants to see them in such a position.

"Elijah! You and I have a meeting with the Faction to attend and Elena is supposed to be with Davina and the other Harvest Girls that were resurrected. All four of them are alive now-Monique, Cassie, Abigail and Davina."

She shook her head. "I refuse to go help all but Davina." Fin wanted to grab the nearest pillow and press his face into it. "I'd rather help Davina but if I have to be around the other three, I'll go crazy!"

* * *

Witches, vampires and humans were all corralled together inside St Anne's while Elijah was writing out something on a scroll and Fin was looking at all those who were there.

Papa Tunde and quite a few witches-including Elena, Diego, Father Kieran...so many people and a part of him was grateful that the wolves weren't here to ruin it.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the church, as her usual, was the dark haired witch who looked quite bored but intrigued with this outcome and as she saw the same blonde witch who took Klaus Mikaelson to the Sanatorium sit next to the brunette girl that she discovered was Elijah Mikaelson's mate.

She smiled but hid it carefully under her mask of emotionlessness.

It wasn't time for her to make a move yet.

The blonde knew it as well.

* * *

In the Bayou at Eve's house, everyone was there-slightly fighting outside and getting all bruised up from it.

"Shouldn't you be out there playing fight club with the rest of the frat boys?" Hayley teased Jackson who she had been making out with.

Jackson gave her lips a little peck. "No that's just for pecking order, they already know who's the alpha." Oliver thought now was the best time and interrupted another make out session.

"Do you know that your vampire lover is doing?" Hayley looked confused.

"I'm not romantically involved with vampires-hell, not even the Original Hybrid. Why?" Oliver snickered.

"Mister Suit isn't your lover?" at her nod and whispered, "I'd rather be with the devil than Elijah", he shook his head.

"He and his brother Fin had rounded up all the witches, vampires and humans to sign a treaty. Our kind wasn't on the invite list."

Her hatred for Elijah spiked significantly then. He would rather have the wolves out in the Bayou than in the Quarter?

Not on her watch.

* * *

"I'll not sign a damn thing that bitch signs!" the priest barked at Fin as his eyes bore holes into the eyes of another French Quarter witch-Sabrina Fleur. The black haired witch looked up at him with an unlinking stare.

"Father!" Fin and Elijah said, staring at the priest with newfound respect. After all, a man of the cloth like him shouldn't really swear. Before anyone could say anything, Hayley stormed in-looking like she was ready to pop at a moment's notice though she wasn't due yet.

"What the hell Fin!" Fin looked at Elijah who shook his head.

"I didn't think it was time to bring them in-that and the fact that I heard about her attempted murder of our niece. I wasn't about to let the wolves try any more attempted murders of family members." He answered as Elena stood up to stare at the werewolf with a dark glance. Hayley bared her teeth at her, looking ready to rip open her throat and leave her for dead in the middle of the road. Fin, sensing this, stood in between the two.

"Are you serious? You're dividing up the city, and the werewolves don't even get a say?" she raged at Elijah who looked unconcerned. Sophie, who was there to take over as the second in command in case something happened to Diego, spoke up.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Sophie please, sit." He smiled at Sophie who he was also helping Fin with when it comes to her vampire abilities and she was taking to it like a fish swimming in water. His eyes narrowed and his smile showed his elongated fangs when he stared at Hayley with ill conceded hate. "We are not dividing the city. We're establishing boundaries." Elijah told her calmly but Fin had taken Hayley away to continue this conversation.

* * *

"No, Fin! There is not gonna be a peace if the werewolves are excluded. They want a seat at the table. And if they don't get one, I can guarantee that you will all regret it." She said, with a dark look in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?" Fin nearly shouted but kept his anger in check due to her pregnant state.

"No, actually, I don't because I didn't even know what you were doing out here until someone else told me. Tell me something, Fin. Did you leave the werewolves out because of me?" Hayley was raging.

"I was told to exclude them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter. My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict _here_. Now I can assure you once this treaty is solidified it will expand to include your people." Fin reassured her though this whole treaty idea _was_ Elijah's idea, he would be the one to implement it.

He was the oldest and it was his job to do things like this.

"And until then, I should tell them what? Sit, stay, roll over? I would prefer that you remove yourself from the process _altogether_." She said with that same dark look in her eyes.

Once upon a time, it would have made brave men feel aroused but in her state and just how volatile she truly is, it made him re-examine his feelings for Sophie and found her to be better for him than the wolf in front of him.

She was too much like Niklaus-after he shut it off.

"Hayley, are you absolutely certain that you shouldn't return to the compound?" Fin was curious, knowing that his siblings-minus Elijah-would have no problem with her returning.

"You think the baby belongs there? You think that's where _she'll_ be safe?" Hayley demanded with anger lacing her voice.

"Is the Bayou any better?" Fin questioned her harshly.

"The wolves deserve a voice. Give them one. You know it's the right thing to do."

"Actually, it wouldn't be the right thing to do at the moment as I doubt any of them will trust the word of an Original but if you insist on this...give me and my family-which includes the Lovely Elena-a reason to trust them."

Hayley, angrily, stormed away as fast as she can. The slamming of a door could be heard and Elijah walked out, shaking his head at the girl's antics.

"I wonder what our brother sees in her?" he wondered, trying to figure that out. He tried his hardest to understand her but when she tried to kill the baby, he stopped and thought nothing on her.

She wanted to be rid of the child, she will be and he _will_ make sure of _that_.

* * *

Klaus was doing what he always does these days-paint. Whatever he was painting, it must have been important as Kol came rushing in, sweaty and looking ready to keel over.

Fin, Sophie, Elijah and Elena appeared behind him.

"The wolves are angry..." Elena singsonged happily and as she looked at Kol, she paled as she noticed his appearance and how pale he was. "You're hexed." Her voice was a soft whisper but they all heard it.

He nodded. "That damn voodoo man did it. I doubt that I have long enough time and there's no way to undo this hex." The youngest male Original began to cough blood and spit.

She ran out of the room and seemed to be rummaging through a chest she had and when she found what she was looking for, she came back in. In her hands were a bloody shirt and a bouquet of sage mixed with cypress. Holding it out to her, she murmured words and placed the sizzling bouquet in front of her and Kol before grabbing his hands. She looked at him and started whispering when she stopped and smiled.

"I've placed it on someone else-Tyler Lockwood." Now they knew who the bloody shirt belonged to.

Each Original stared at her and Klaus spoke. "Plan a party for everyone. That would get them to sign the treaty."

* * *

"What was so important you dragged me all the way out here?" Marcel looked at a vampire that had been exiled by Elijah.

Marcel spoke. "I have a proposal, I want you and all the guys who walked out on Klaus with you to join me."

That same vampire snorted. "Rounding up an army?"

Marcel nodded. "Can't take back the city without one."

The vampire groaned. "You have nothing, no weapons, no allies, you go even close to the quarter and Elijah will kill you. That's if Klaus doesn't get you first."

Marcel snorted. "So what, maybe I should hide out in Bucktown like you, I think your here because you don't want to leave your home, I sure as hell don't want to leave mine. A battle is brewing Max and while everyone is busy choosing sides, I'm going to find a way to take back our city, so, you with me?"

* * *

As the compound was dressed in blacks and blues with little pops of color here and there, Kol went over to ask the Harvest girl Davina to dance and found himself spellbound by her.

He spun her around and moved gracefully with her, smiling at the thought of being in her presence. The last time he had acted like this was when he was with his wife-Selene-on the day that they were married and now, all those memories...

He was letting go of her.

After a thousand years, he was ready to _let her go_.

* * *

Elena, who was dressed in a strapless little red dress that went to her thighs with a sweetheart neckline, was being twirled around in Elijah's arms. He smiled into the crook of her neck and placed little kisses there.

"You look very enchanting tonight." He all but purred in her ear. "Especially in this dress you are wearing."

She smirked and whispered something in his ear that made him lead her off the dance floor and away from the party that was going on. Fin, who had watched them, sighed and went over to dance with Sophie but saw Klaus dance with Hayley.

* * *

"Would you care to dance?" The Hybrid asked as he kissed her hand.

"You outdid yourself. You even had Elijah to come out and play." She teased as he spun her around.

"Yes. It seems though that not only a sizable soiree is enough to tear my brother away from his mate and claiming her as his." He looked disturbed at the thought.

"That's never a good sign." She agreed. She, too, looked disturbed at the thought of being bitten (which isn't a pleasurable experience) before shaking her head.

"Elijah told me once that he had never had a mate but everyone that he had been with, he knew that it would never last but now, I've never seen him happier."

"Well, truthfully, I'd be shocked if Elena hasn't have at least a dozen or so of those claim marks all around her neck from the numerous times he's bitten her."

"I do hope our daughter inherits her mother's... Everything."

"It is weird being back here."

"Not unpleasant I hope." Klaus looked at her, wondering what made it weird for her to be back.

"Not entirely."

"Are you entirely sure you shouldn't be here with us?"

"Why, Klaus? Because you don't think it's safe in big, bad wolf country? I'm not gonna sit in a rocking chair and knit booties, or haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Can I have a minute, Hayley?" Jackson asked his pseudo girlfriend as he appeared.

"You can have it later." Klaus growled at him.

"Actually, he can have this dance." The female wolf gave the hybrid a pointed stare and he huffed, letting her hand go. As he made his way over to get something to drink, he saw a girl around Elena's age with blonde hair and dark blue eyes just staring at everything before they settled on him and she smiled.

She was dressed in a white dress that looked like the one Davina died in but she had on a black leather jacket and a belt around her waist, a pair of grey ankle boots to complete the outfit.

"I'm Eva. Eva Lafleur." She sounded like an angel in his mind and as he held out his hand for her to take, she did and he spun her around like she was a queen. "You do know that I'm a witch, right?" she asked him and he smirked.

"I was wondering-you must have _bewitched_ me." He chuckled at his own joke and she rolled her eyes, giving off a light giggle.

_This was fun._

* * *

"Did he tell you how good you looked tonight?" Jackson asked as he moved her around. Hayley shook her head. "He should have-I know I would have said something."

"Besides how fat I look?" He snorted.

"You look beautiful-especially pregnant."

She blushed and he kissed her lips lightly.

* * *

Aside from the scuffle and Fin meeting Francesca Correra, the party went off without a hitch. As Elijah, Sophie (in Diego's stead), Fin, Francesca, Elena (in Papa Tunde's stead), Hayley and Jackson all signed the treaty in blood, Elijah took off with Elena to see Klaus in his art studio.

Elijah held out the treaty for him. "Sign it."

"Why? You and Fin have already done so on our behalf."

Elijah glanced at his brother who was painting someone. "Brother, I am not a fool. It's clear to me you're not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect others to follow suit?"

Klaus put his brush down. "Fine, if it will make you happy. But, I assure you, this city's inhabitants will not adhere to this agreement."

Elijah smirked. "Well, you are welcome to wager against me. You will lose."

Klaus saw the smirk and sent him one back as well. "We'll see."

* * *

Fin and Sophie were talking when suddenly, whatever tension was between them became palpable. Each time their hands would brush against each other, those little sparks would make her go crazy and make him lust for more.

Everything that they wanted, was right within each other and Fin knew his choice now.

He'll become an Original again as this time-he had a reason to _stay_ as one.

* * *

Inside of the crypt located in Lafayette cemetery, Eva Lafleur was using a special spell and smiling in a way that was strange of her to do.

She wasn't going to rid the world of the Originals, no, that wasn't her plan.

Her plan was simple-find a way to be placed in her own body again and one person has it.

Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

**So now, we have Esther possessing Harvest girl Cassie (as known in canon) but now another possession?**

**Like with the last time I've given you all-this time, I'm being extra nice by giving you all TWO hints as to who it was that came back and is possessing poor sweet Eva (it's pronounced A-Vah):**

**This person is a female (sorry-no guy would possess a woman) but this certain female has a past with the Originals and is related to someone that we know in the story**

**Another little note: on the poll on my profile page-we are at a tie! 2 say no to transition while 2 say yes to transition and being compelled! You all still have time to choose which one you want to happen to Hayley!**


	21. Chapter 20: Big Uneasy

**AN: So far, for Hayley's fate-it is now 3 for not transitioning (as one reviewer changed her answer) and two for transitioning and mind compulsion! In the next two chapters (A closer walk with thee chapter episode) I will announce the winner of the poll!**

**Also, I decided to underline the quotes.**

* * *

_RECAP: _

_Fin and Sophie were talking when suddenly, whatever tension was between them became palpable. Each time their hands would brush against each other, those little sparks would make her go crazy and make him lust for more._

_Everything that they wanted, was right within each other and Fin knew his choice now._

_He'll become an Original again as this time-he had a reason to stay as one._

* * *

_Inside of the crypt located in Lafayette cemetery, Eva Lafleur was using a special spell and smiling in a way that was strange of her to do._

_She wasn't going to rid the world of the Originals, no, that wasn't her plan._

_Her plan was simple-find a way to be placed in her own body again and one person has it._

_Klaus Mikaelson._

* * *

_New Orleans is unlike any city in America. Its cultural diversity is woven into the food, the music, the architecture - even the local superstitions. It's a sensory experience on all levels and there's a story lurking around every corner._

_Ruta Sepetys_

* * *

_I'm from New Orleans. There's a lot of vampire mystique and mythology that resonates there, and I was fascinated by it. I always wanted to play one._

_Ian Somerhalder_

* * *

_You should celebrate the end of a love affair as they celebrate death in New Orleans, with songs, laughter, dancing and a lot of wine._

_Francoise Sagan_

* * *

**Chapter 19: THE BIG UNEASY**

All was silent as everyone was asleep or on the verge of waking before-

So many sounds of things moving and breaking were being heard throughout the whole courtyard of the compound, annoying many of the people resting.

Klaus bellowed as he stormed down the stairs where he saw Fin was telling the workers where things go. "Enough with all the racket!"

Fin saw his brother who was hungover. "Is there a problem, brother?" He smirked at his brother's irritated growl. "Gentlemen, please." The workers left.

Klaus glowered. "I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus."

Elijah, who came down with Elena, Sophie and Kol on his heels, spoke in defense of Fin. "Marcel and his minions abused our home for a better part of a century. Now, you may be content to live in a squalor. I'm not."

A soft female voice entered the fray. "I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter, this place could use a makeover."

Klaus turned to see Eva Lafleur there, in a pair of denim skinny jeans and a white sleeveless tunic with two necklaces hanging.

"Be careful, brothers. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something." Klaus smiled at her, showing her an _actual_ smile.

All witches had an agenda and he was _itching_ to know what hers was.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Actually, I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feasts since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now, with the new peace, I'd like that to change."

Elena, choked on her coffee as she realized what was to happen that night.

The Festival of the Blessings. Elena looked at Elijah, Fin, Kol and Klaus with a look of skepticism. "The festival of the blessings is tonight and they require myself and Elena to be a part of it." Eva had her blue gaze on Klaus as she spoke.

"I don't see why not." Elijah smiled at Elena who looked up at him with such a warm smile that he gave her one back.

* * *

Hayley was doing breathing exercises with Eve and was generally growing annoyed at her body and the baby using it.

"Isn't there a way to induce labor so that she'll come out sooner?" Hayley asked her. Eve shook her head at the young woman.

"It has to happen naturally." Hayley sighed and went back to doing the breathing exercises with an annoyed look on her face.

She kept thinking, _once she's out you can kill Elena._

* * *

"Exiled from the quarter. Elijah even smells you coming and you're dead." Gia said while Max was away.

Marcel looked at her. "You don't know them like I do. They have turned against each other already. A thousand years of family drama. Pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder keg. All you have to do is light a match."

Gia huffed. "Then where do we buy matches? Look around Marcel, we have nothing!"

Marcel smirked at her wickedly before placing a kiss on her cheek. "A story with nothing. Hell things didn't get rolling until I turned, and Thierry's music, and the whole city for the taking. Those were the days Gia, _those were the days_ and now let's go get them back!"

* * *

Hayley, when she was done with her breathing exercises, decided to do a 'nature walk' again in the Bayou with Jackson. The sound of a car approaching made the two look to see Elijah's car and both Fin and Elena walking out of it.

"You are invited to the celebration in honor of the witches." Elena said as she handed them an invitation. "I'm here as a courtesy to the Mistresses Eva Lafleur, Sabrina Fleur and the Voodoo King Alphonz Delgallo-Papa Tunde." Her eyes narrowed at the two wolves and whatever friendly feelings she had for Jackson had vanished when he began hooking up with Hayley-even after finding out what she did.

She couldn't understand why people who try to do things of the sort end up with really great guys?

_Although Elijah is way better than any of these men _she thought with a salacious smirk on her face at the thought of Elijah. Shaking her head, she put on an impressive emotionless mask after her frosty expression that she sent to Hayley who smirked at her as the female wolf sent her a cruel smile.

"Your people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French quarter." Jackson told Fin, while stately ignoring Elena and holding Hayley's hand.

"Which is why it's important for the wolves to attend." Fin said in a reasonable voice.

Why Elijah couldn't do it, reason with these...beasts...he will never know but a look at the frosty expression on Elena's face that she hid well enough for those not equipped to know what expressions are what, told him that it was a good thing his brother wasn't doing this or heads would have been rolling.

"Thanks but no thanks?" Hayley decided to answer in Jackson's stead before sneering at Elena. "I doubt that we would have had any good fun and all."

Elena shrugged and flipped her off. "Like I said, my presence was a courtesy for them as they had asked me, being something close to an Elder like Sabrina herself." She smirked coldly at her. "It's not like I actually wanted to invite the wolves-my stance on them will never change and the only one I like is Klaus."

"He's a hybrid!" Hayley shouted at her before doing the breathing exercises. She needed to keep her anger down but Elena knew how to make her turn it on. Elena just walked away from them and went back into the car.

He looked at Fin and shook his head. "Let's hear the man out." He managed to get out when Oliver came to stand beside him.

"The witches are the ones that cursed your pack." Oliver sneered, staring at Hayley.

Hayley nodded with a glare directed at the resurrected warlock. "And they've been nothing but crap to me since I first came to town. No. We're not going. That's final."

Jackson held her hand tightly and rubbed some soothing circles on it. "It's a new day in the quarter, Hayley. I agree with Oliver. If we're gonna coexist, we have to play ball. We'll send a representative with a gift."

Hayley started to leave, annoyed that nothing was going her way when Fin stopped her with a wave of his hand, knocking all but her out.

"That was too easy. Don't trust him. Don't trust any of them Miss Marshall." With that said, he journeyed back to the car where Elena and Elijah were waiting.

* * *

"Why was I the one to have to do it?" Fin asked them once they were on the road. Elijah looked at him from the rearview mirror while Elena tensed.

"Like I said yesterday Fin, she tried to kill our unborn niece." His voice had grown colder and with an edge of hatred. "If I had gone, most of the wolves would be dead like her."

* * *

The festival was going off perfectly. Monique was the Earth, Abigail was the Air, Cassie was the Water and Davina was the Fire but Eva had added Elena as the Spirit as her magic transcends all of those.

Much like an actual spirit would, to be honest.

As each person was dressed in their elements colors, Elena was in a beautiful strapless dress the color of snow white and sparkles were painted on her uncovered skin while her hair was curled and pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, pieces falling over her shoulders.

Each girl was going in until Elijah stood, wanting to talk with Davina who smiled at him.

"Thank you-for believing in me. For bringing me back." She whispered as she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back before placing a kiss on the top of her head like a concerned parent would do. Smiling widely, she fluttered back to grab Elena's hand and the two went inside.

* * *

Everyone was getting gifts, everyone except Davina due to Monique's jealousy which infuriated Elijah. They had tried stopping Elena from getting gifts but it didn't work as Elijah gave both Elena and Davina gifts.

For Davina, he gave her a necklace with a ruby pendant surrounded by red crystals to symbolize her fire element and for Elena, he did something that would have made Marcel try to kill him.

He proposed to her. In front of everyone.

"You are the most amazing being I have ever known and truly loved. You bring out by bad and my good-making me someone I can truly trust and you taught me what love really is." He got down on one knee and showed her the ring-a simple band made of rose gold with a diamond in the shape of a heart on a bed of red velvet. "Will you marry me Lovely?"

She flew right into his arms, whispering the one word he had wanted to hear.

"Yes. Yes, always and forever! _Yes_!"

Everyone was cheering but Elena stood with Elijah who had his arms around her waist. Kol, smirking, went up and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to the family sister." Fin and Klaus also followed suit, saying the same thing.

* * *

Hayley, who heard about what happened, went in and saw it for herself. Fin, who was holding Sophie's hand, tilted his head to the side and motioned towards Klaus to see Hayley was there.

He took her to the side. "Strange. I had thought you'd be in the company of your colorful friends." He looked at her with a strange fondness in his eye.

His brothers were told that she was with the wolves and they would probably accompany her to this.

_I guess that they didn't know or car to know _he thought ruefully and he understood Elijah's hatred for them-after all, it was their kind that helped in the death of Henrik a thousand years ago and what Hayley did in the beginning stage of her pregnancy.

Elijah was a combination of all of them except for Rebekah, Esther and Henrik-he was moral like Fin, vindictive like himself, mischevious and very much volatile like Kol with the ability to slay even the most dangerous of beasts like Mikael.

What they didn't know was that he was very adept at deal making like their Aunt Dahlia and they both keep their word.

"Oh. Your brothers asked for a representative for the werewolves, so take me or leave me." She glowered at him.

Laughing, the hybrid gives her a dark smile and offers his arm. Hayley decided to take it and they enter the party. Hayley went to give Cassie a gift and as she reached the Originals, she saw Elena's engagement ring when a marching band came down.

"We have a message from Gia." All at once, they slit their throats and some of the younger vampires hadn't been taught to control their hunger. Elijah and Klaus, sensing this, walked up to stop them.

"Do not do anything! Keep it in." That's when the lights went out. There was screaming and sounds of horror being thrown chaotically around.

Klaus was screaming for Eva and for Hayley, Elijah when he felt Elena leave his arms the second he got back to her began to scream her name and Kol went after Davina. When the lights went on, everywhere was a bloody massacre it looked like.

"Hey! - Klaus?" Hayley called. He went over to her when he didn't see Eva but they all saw the bodies on the ground and a message written in blood on the walls.

**There will be no peace.**

Elena was staring at it in horror and her dress was covered in blood. Turning around, Sophie flashed her away and Elijah went to go find the one who made this mess happen.

Fin, Klaus, Kol and Hayley were looking around and Hayley was sick as well as angry.

_The vampires caused this mess to happen._

She wanted nothing to do with vampires and wouldn't care if they all died.

* * *

Elijah was furious and ran out, finding Marcel and Max. His anger was intensified and he ripped out Max's heart.

"Your little vampire girlfriend Gia nearly had my Elena killed! _Your daughter and my soon to be wife_!" He growled and snapped his neck before leaving.

No one would dare hurt her after today.

_No one_.

* * *

Marcel threw a bottle of bourbon on Max and Diego came, with the vampires that follow him except for Sophie.

They were going to make the siblings pay.

* * *

Klaus looked at his brother who just entered his art studio. "I see you've already avenged the little wolf. Judging by your look, you're still out for blood."

Elijah shook his head. "If the definition for insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, then surely my quest for your salvation ranks me as one of the maddest men and no, I did not avenge the _little wolf_ you knocked up-I _avenged_ my_ future wife_." His eyes darken. "I care little for your little wolf whore."

Klaus looked surprised but realized why he wouldn't dare avenge Hayley and it had to do with her almost murder attempt.

"Alright then, what horrible deed has the bastard done this time?" He wanted to change the topic this time.

_If they found out that I plan on making Moonlight rings..._he didn't want to know what would happen to him. He had wanted to tell them but when Rebekah's betrayal came to light, he didn't think that he could trust them.

Elijah shrugged when Fin walked in with Kol and Fin spoke. "You know, in the past I actually appreciated the methods to your manipulations. However, now here we are, poised on the brink of a new era, which you have brought not only into your home, but to your child. And, you go behind my back to conspire with the wolves."

Klaus blinked and waved a paintbrush around as they had caught him in the middle of painting a scenic picture. "Conspire is hardly he word I would use for a family council. And let's not forget, Elijah," he directed his stare onto the brother that stood by him for so long, "they are my family as much as any Mikaelson - a name, in truth, I cannot even call my own."

Fin shook his head sadly at him. "How casually you disavow a thousand years of allegiance towards your family."

"And now that I have found the remnants of my other family, am I to ignore their plight? I would have thought you'd support my desire to help them, when in doing so I help your _Lovely Elena_ and the child being carried by Hayley."

Elijah nearly growled. "Do not question my allegiance towards that child!" He could careless about Hayley-he really could, but the baby was innocent as was his Elena.

Klaus sneered at him. His hair nearly standing on edge. "I'm warning you-"

Elijah pushed him back against the wall while Fin and Kol watched on. "I'm warning you! I've forgiven you, I've stood by you, I have forsaken every single one of my desires in the name of your ridiculous redemption. No more. If I want something, I'll take it and nothing, nothing will stand in my way."

As Elijah stormed off, Fin stared at Klaus.

"I hope that he doesn't need another sabbatical." Klaus groaned once he slid to the floor.

* * *

Elena saw how tense Elijah was when he got into bed and was worried. Pressing kisses on his lips and bare chest, she kept murmuring, "I'm not leaving you. I swear-always and forever."

Pulling her face up to his, he gave her a longing kiss and moving his lips away from hers, he held her close.

"I was afraid that you were hurt." Laying her head on his chest, she smiled.

"I was afraid that you died. I can't live without you-_you_ bring _me_ out." He smiled and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Fin stared at Sophie, who was asleep beside him, in wonder and knew just who to ask to make him what he once was.

An Original.

He was going to ask Elena to change him back.

* * *

The blonde witch was with Eva Lafleur in the Bayou and they were spying on Hayley who was laughing and talking with her pack when Eve, who noticed them, decided to go over to them.

"What I want is to know everything about that girl. _Hayley Marshall._" Eva's companion said.

"Who are you?" Eve asked and the woman smirked.

"I'm a concerned older sister of Klaus Mikaelson." Her ice blue eyes looked like the hybrid's very own. "I'm Freya Mikaelson."

* * *

**I know that in canon-Freya and Klaus get along like cats and dogs but in this, they will get along better.**

**Two quick questions to my fabulous readers: should I lengthen this story or make the sequel (which will be season 2) and should I have Elena transition into a vampire, keep her as a witch or make her into an Original version of a witchpire?**

**Now-no more guesses to who it is that's possessing Eva?**

**Here's another hint-we have heard of her throughout TVD as she was made mention of in S3Ep13 with the dinner party between Elijah, Klaus, Damon and Stefan**


	22. Chapter 21: To AN UNBLINKING DEATH

**AN: with how many people have favorited-reviewed-followed this story, it still amazes me whenever I get the alert! **

**I hope that you all love this chapter and for any of you Elejah shippers, you'll love this!**

**To the guest reviewer called 'me': you're right! She's the one possessing Eva! :)**

**dianaemrys15: ****Thanks for the lovely review and you are right about her possessing Eva but the reason won't be known into the next part of the story**

**bulldozed88: it is her possessing Eva and I'm really glad that you love this story**

**For the poll results-still, 3 for not transitioning and 2 for transitioning and being compelled**

**For all that want to know the answer to the question at the end of the last chapter...the answer will be at the end of the chapter!**

**Also, another little tiny bit of a shift in location at the end of this that will go into the end of the next chapter**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Fin stared at Sophie, who was asleep beside him, in wonder and knew just who to ask to make him what he once was._

_An Original._

_He was going to ask Elena to change him back._

* * *

_The blonde witch was with Eva Lafleur in the Bayou and they were spying on Hayley who was laughing and talking with her pack when Eve, who noticed them, decided to go over to them._

_"What I want is to know everything about that girl. Hayley Marshall." Eva's companion said._

_"Who are you?" Eve asked and the woman smirked._

_"I'm a concerned older sister of Klaus Mikaelson." Her ice blue eyes looked like the hybrid's very own. "I'm Freya Mikaelson."_

* * *

_"No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new." __Steve Jobs_

_"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." __Mark Twain_

_"I would rather die a meaningful death than to live a meaningless life." __Corazon Aquino_

_"When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home." __Tecumseh_

* * *

**Chapter 20: To AN UNBLINKING DEATH**

Klaus stormed into Elijah's study where Elena was sitting, her fingers turning the pages faster of her grimoire like she was looking for something. Elijah looked up at him and looked curious.

"Where is it? Where have you hidden mother's grimoire?" Klaus shouted!

"Well admittedly I did have a theory that your sudden interest in mother's grimoire was somehow related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent wolves. Therefore, I took it upon myself to carefully place it where naughty little fingers could not pry." Elijah looked unconcerned about it being missing before trailing a finger down his mate's arm

Klaus looked at him and shook his head. "And here I thought that you, of all people, would understand that I'm simply trying to help those wolves."

* * *

Josh was with Cami while Davina was being taught magic by Kol (who was showing her some spells that he learned throughout his thousand year life) when they saw Kieran had locked himself up in the attic of the church.

He was dying and afraid to harm Cami and she hated it. She had asked Josh for help with getting her uncle electroshock therapy her way.

"Cami, are you okay to be here by yourself?" he asked and as she nodded, he left to go bug Davina and Kol.

* * *

Hayley was with the other wolves in the Bayou, just waiting and talking about her baby's birth with Eve while thinking on killing Elena when both Elijah and Fin appeared. The minute that Hayley laid eyes on them, her annoyance spiked.

She hated the brothers minus Klaus but having them invade her home just upped the annoyance.

"Pardon the interruption. I wonder if I might have a quick word with the conspirators of a supposed uprising." Fin was much more adept at dealing with the wolves and Elijah looked like he was ready to slaughter the entire pack.

Hayley huffed like a child throwing a little temper tantrum and stalked off into a cabin with the brothers right on her heels.

Shutting the door, Elijah rounded on her and was looking a little unhinged, his accent ringing out. "Are you bloody stupid? No-never mind, _you are that stupid_ as to deal with Niklaus!"

Fin put a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm down Elijah, just calm down." He instructed. "Go sit before you kill her."

"It would be a pleasure to kill her and to cut our niece out of her." Elijah told him with a dark look that was paired with a cold smile.

"You signed a pledge, and you looked me in the eye as you did so." Fin looked at her with an unreadable expression painted on.

"We don't want a fight, Fin. We just want a better life." She looked at him with the same look on her face.

"Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that." Elijah said with a shake of his head.

The sound of someone riding on a motorcycle was buzzing throughout the Bayou until-

**BOOM!**

Someone had started to bomb the Bayou.

* * *

That afternoon, Elena was just having a girls day with Sophie and as the two were walking over to a cafe, they spotted Davina and Kol there with Josh (who had a manly looking daylight ring), having a little lunch date of sorts.

"Mind if we join you?" Elena asked and Kol shook his head in the negative.

Her cellphone was ringing and as she answered it, she saw that it was her fiance who was on the other line.

"Elijah? What's going on?" she asked as it sounded like a bunch of buzzing and crying.

_"There was a bombing in the Bayou and Hayley along with the wolves are quite demanding for vampire blood from the unprovoked attack. Fin has her in a cabin laying down but otherwise, it's messy here."_

Sophie and Josh were overhearing this looked at Elena who was horrified that he was there while it went off.

"Don't you dare die on me Elijah!" She whispered and his voice was soft until another explosion occured and the line went dead.

Elena looked at Sophie who flashed her away.

_I can't lose anymore of my family _were the thoughts running through Davina and Kol's minds as Josh told them what he overheard.

* * *

There were so many bodies of people healing and dying, both human and werewolf alike that Elijah, who looked a mess even in his suit, was trying to help as many people as he could.

Fin was in the same predictament as he was with the people and Hayley was barely conscious.

She was still alive but with all this going on, her mind mentally broke and she was catatonic.

Fin went over to where she was and Elijah was a few steps behind him.

"Hayley. Are you alright?" Fin worried over her, hoping that the child she carried was still safe and alive.

"Fin...she's catatonic but that's not all." He sniffed some of the wounds and hissed. "Wolfsbane."

Fin snarled. "It must have been in the gas tank." He looked at his brother and nodded. "You're the fastest. Take him and anyone else who can't walk in the barn. I'll watch over Hayley." Said wolf was still catatonic at seeing something like this and must have been distinguishing what she was witnessing to what she'd seen on a television.

Elijah nodded and went to help the man who was bleeding and pieces of flesh were burned while the open wounds had shrapnel just buried in them. There were only two things that frightened him-one was losing Elena and the other was losing his family. That day, he was worried about the baby, Elena and his brother. He had just gotten both Fin and Kol back and he couldn't lose them again.

"It's ok, Elijah. I'm fine. They need your help." Fin reassured him while he led Hayley back inside the cabin where a bunch of children were hiding.

Elijah ended up gathering all the wounded into the barn and helped Jackson and Oliver get Eve from under the house. Fin ended up playing doctor for both women.

* * *

Sophie flashed to where Marcel was in Algiers and quickly called Fin.

_"Sophie sweetheart."_

She would be blushing if vampires actually could and she enjoyed him calling her that.

"I have to take care of something so don't call me for a while, okay?"

_"Where are you?" He asked and it was moments like this that he hated being a warlock again._

"Fin, I'm fine. Just take care of the pack while Hayley's well...whatever state she's in, please?"

Once she got her answer of 'alright' she hung up and stormed Marcel's house. He looked at her and was surprised to see her there, probably expecting Hayley but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Witches, humans, vampires, wolves. Something big is brewing." Marcel told her before showing her out of the house. The second she stopped, she turned and snapped his neck.

She had always wanted to do that.

"That felt good." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

Cami looked at Eva and Klaus when Eva shook her head sadly.

"I'm not equipped to undo a hex of this magnitude-you should ask Sabrina but even now, I doubt that she would help him as he did call her a bitch." Eva had to blink the tears away as she continued speaking. "I am so so sorry. I wish I could help but even witches like Elena and I have a limit and this is mine."

Cami nodded, knowing that she was being truthful, couldn't hold in her sobs and Klaus held her as she cried.

"He's dying Klaus. This might be the only chance he's got."

He knew then that she wanted him to give him her blood. As he did, he snapped the man's neck and laid him down on the bed gently.

Klaus sighed and turned to look at her sadly. "I think you need to prepare yourself. This story does not end well."

She will have to say goodbye to her uncle, like she had to do with her brother.

* * *

Sophie found her way to the Bayou with Kol, Davina and many EMTs to help the victims when she found both Fin and Elijah who looked pretty beaten up from what happened. She made her way towards Fin when Elijah asked, "is Elena okay?"

"She's worried sick about you and we have Josh trying to calm her down but it's not working."

He ran, at human speed, away from the humans and the location. Once making sure he was out of sight he flashed home.

* * *

Elena looked up and saw Josh leave as Elijah walked in. Before he could say anything she flew right into his arms and kissed him for all she's worth. He returned her fervored kisses with his own. The second their lips were detatched from the others, she held him close and was shivering.

"I'm not going to leave you Il mio amore carissimo." _(My dearest love) _He got out in a panting breath as she let her tears fall onto him.

"Don't ever do something like that again! I was..." she was hyperventilating but as he held her, he was also whispering how that he was never going to leave her.

When she looked up into his eyes, she saw not just his love and devotion for her but she saw herself reflected through them. Her little piano fingers ran through his hair and she never wanted to be parted from him again.

Even if she has to become a vampire, she will _never _leave him. He was holding her, making sure that she was going to be okay and closed his eyes with thoughts of her fluttering around in his mind.

He loved her too damn much to lose her.

He just couldn't.

* * *

Kieran hissed out. "This city… It's full of monsters."

Cami thought the horror of her uncle's curse was over with but she was wrong. Her uncle had cut her arm and licked the blood off it, completing the transition from human to vampire and looked crazy.

"No! Please Uncle Kieran!" She screamed as she tried to run but when he caught her, he was ready to end her.

Suddenly, a hand went through his chest and pulled his heart out. She looked to see Klaus there and as he dropped the heart, he walked over to her and carried her in his arms, out of the church.

"This is a mercy kill Cami." He whispered into her hair and sighed as he reached her apartment.

The good priest was right-this city had too many monsters running around in it.

* * *

Oliver knew that she shouldn't have done it, he shouldn't have smothered the woman but he was weak and a follower.

Looking at Eve's body, he shut her eyes and shouted for Jackson.

He knew that he was damned after getting into bed with Francesca but she was beautiful and well..._perfect. _

_He was going to hell in a handbasket._

* * *

Hayley, after returning to the Bayou from the hospital where they gave her a clean bill of health, she saw that both Sophie and Fin were there still. She walked slowly towards them, her feet making the crunching sounds of somene walking on leaves and twings. She saw that their eyes were looking at Oliver who was in a reunion with all the wolves.

"You stayed." She breathed happily before her eyes went over to Oliver. "What's going on? What is he doing?

"He's making a move for power in the wake of tragedy. He's not alone. There was another attack after you left." Fin sighed sadly.

Hayley began to pale. "What?"

"Your_ friend _Jackson will need your help." Sophie told her, emphasizing the word 'friend'. She knew how close the two were getting.

"They will want vengeance. Blood for blood. And, unfortunately, in troubled times, people do not look for the best but rather the loudest." Fin told her and as she waddled into Eve's house, Jackson was there with a bottle of scotch and was staring at Eve's corpse.

Whatever it was that Oliver wanted, she'll make sure that it happens.

* * *

Elijah looked out the window later that night, once he was done easing Elena's fears and found Klaus just staring out the same window. "Mayhem has descended upon our home."

"Should we fight the oncoming storm together?" Fin and Kol walked in once they heard what their siblings were saying.

"We will fight it together, like a family." Kol told them as he stood slightly behind them.

* * *

Eva stared at the brothers and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not making those rings unless I get something from you." Her eyes landed wickedly on each of them, landing on Klaus a little longer.

Fin hissed. "You are making a great mistake."

She raised an eyebrow and he fell to his knees, holding his head. "I'm making no mistake unless I not only get what I want but a promise that I am safe from the wolves."

"You have my word." Elijah said. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll do it then." She cracked her back and held out her hand. "I want the spell to make these rings as well as the essential items that need to be spelled."

Klaus grinned and pulled out a phone, making sure that Jackson and Oliver to get what was needed.

* * *

Elijah returned to bed when Elena sat up and kissed him, pulling him down so that he would be on top of her. He knew what she wanted and he was powerless to deny her anything.

As their clothes were being ripped off and their skin started to become slick with sweat, each caress was between primal and gentle, Elijah never thought that Heaven could be so _beautiful_.

Each sound they made was both orgiastic and perfect in his mind.

* * *

Eva smiled as she looked in the mirror, fluffing up her hair and looking around. She was still amazed with the fashion of this century and how women dressed to when she was alive.

Women weren't supposed to be strong but she was and they weren't supposed to be stubborn but again, she was. Turning around to admire the clothing, she went back to thinking about when she had met her favorite doppelganger Elena Gerard.

The girl was like her in ways she never thought could be possible but she preferred Elijah-Mister Suit-over all of them and she had never seen the man so happy in her life.

Now thinking on other things- she began to realize that she loved this century better than the tenth century and after so long, she was _actually_ around people that she liked was a bonus.

_Yes_, Tatia Petrova thought with a bright smile,_ this century is simply amazing_.

* * *

_Location A-_

She was looking at the baby girl in her arms and closed her eyes. She wanted to feel that bond but she couldn't feel _anything _for her. Looking at the vampire who played nursemaid for her, she glared and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Take her to the damned devil himself! She means nothing to me!" The vampire bared her fangs at the woman in the bed and just wanted to rip her head off or even rip her throat open but she kept her cool.

Taking the baby girl in her arms, she called a friend and asked him to take her to New Orleans.

The Originals were getting a special delivery of the doppelganger kind.

* * *

**How do you like the end of this?**

**Tatia Petrova is the one who is possessing Eva Lafleur-how's that for the twist?**


	23. Chapter 22: A closer walk with thee

**AN: the winner of the poll is…NOT TRANSITIONING! For all of those who wanted her to, I will do a chapter with that part for you all but the winner is that she isn't going to transition!**

**I know that in the canon version, Haylijah kiss and Hayley is the one with Mikael but as everything she had done -while being pregnant-is going to be nonexistent here and Mikael is going to invade Elena's dreams and everything that Hayley did, it's going to be Elena who ends up doing it.**

**I'm also not going to be adding any quotes to the rest of these except the last one (From a cradle to a grave) as I found a really good one but otherwise, the rest of these won't have any quotes!**

**I am adding a new poll up on my profile as to determine what should Elena's fate be for part 2 of this**

* * *

**Chapter 21: I will take A CLOSER WALK WITH THEE**

_Elijah, Elena, Fin, Sophie, Kol and Davina are sitting in the front row of the church when Klaus walks in, seeing nothing but heard the sound of a baby crying. He moved quickly and saw his daughter in the casket._

_"__Now what are you doing in here?" he asked her when he felt something poke his back and the voice he never wanted to hear again._

_"Greetings, boy." Mikael. It was Mikael._

Klaus woke up, sweating and panicked but otherwise, he knew that it had to have been a dream.

Klaus blinked and shook his head. "My father is literally mocking me from beyond the grave."

* * *

_She was running as fast as she could as she heard a baby begin to cry. She managed to get into the room where a seventeen year old boy was standing over a baby girl and it wasn't just any seventeen year old boy either._

_The one who died all those months back-she believed his name was Stefan Salvatore-looked up at her and nodded._

_"__Take care of her for me."_

_"__I will." He smiled and vanished as a huge light blinded her._

_He found peace as he saw the girl he entrusted his daughter's care to and knew that she would protect her, no matter what._

She woke up, sweating and her heart felt like it was going at a thousand miles per beat.

Out of all the weird things, this one ranked number one on Elena's list.

* * *

By the next night, Marcel stood up inside Rousseau's and spoke. "Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And dammit, that guy could party! That was, of course, before he took his vows. But, even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do. To Father K!"

The audience cheered. "To Father K." Everyone took a shot in Kieran's honor.

* * *

Across the room the two of the four brothers were having a drink. Elijah was running late as Elena was trying to find her jacket that Sophie had borrowed while Kol was helping Davina with her grief over Kieran's death.

"Seems rather uncivilized, to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one." Klaus said, taking a drink.

Fin poured himself a drink while Sophie was behind the bar, getting more bottles for them to drink. "Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus-denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements."

A snort coming from above them made the two look up to see their siblings and their significant others there. Elena was in a dark blue dress that was paired with a black leather jacket that she got from Elijah.

"Hoarding coffins in basements? That's a new one." Elena said as she slid in beside Klaus with Elijah on the other side of them and Kol sat with Fin, Sophie who just came back with three bottles and Davina.

"I will warn you, ladies, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today." Fin said as he lifted his tumbler to his lips.

Sophie rolled her eyes, Davina shrugged and Elena snorted.

"Isn't he always?" she asked.

"Sod off." Klaus grumbled to them.

"What's the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds, people are scared, angry, and frankly, I'm tired of stalling." Hayley said as she just appeared with Jackson.

The hybrid sounded grouchy. "It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it." He looked at her with a look. "And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us. "

In a sarcastic voice, she spoke. "Awesome! Then, we can do that thing where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there's drama, and then you all realize I'm very capable of looking after myself."

"Yes, of course you are." Elena's voice was dripping with ill concede hate covered up with sweetness. "I mean, you did flaunt yourself as an innocent victim-no, wait," she glared at her, "my bad-you're just a _means to an end_."

Elijah coughed to hide his laughter but Sophie didn't bother to hide it and neither did Kol. Both chuckled but Klaus continued to talk."The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety!" Hayley rolled her eyes and walked away with Jackson who was on her side and had no thoughts of having her move in with them again. "But, right now," he grabbed one of the bottles of scotch Sophie had on the table. "I'm gonna finish this bottle" he opened the bottle and took a swig, "and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me." He glared up at the ceiling. "Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing. "

He was chugging it now.

Elijah looked stunned as did the whole table. "Elaborate."

Elena, Sophie and Davina looked at the siblings in confusion.

Klaus sighed. "The dead are being torn away and they are not interested in going quietly."

Kol laughed darkly. "Our father, faced with permanent extinction, is tormenting us. How delightful."

"You're not the only one who's being watch-I had a dead Salvatore in mine." Elena said before taking a drink of Elijah's scotch.

* * *

Francesca Correra- owner of the Palace Royale casino, a dedicated philanthropist and the matriarch of a sizable drug trafficking empire throughout New Orleans, looked at the two guards she had just fall down from brain aneurisms by Elena. She looked at the woman coldly.

"I know that you had a hand in the bombings." Francesca smirked and shook her head.

"Where's your evidence?" Elena began to snarl at her before she left.

The thing is, Monique had done a spell on Elena to hurt her and as Elena pulled the coat on due to her feeling freezing cold, she began to cough a lot.

* * *

Outside the next day as the funeral procession began walking down the street to the sounds of the jazz music being played, behind the priests acting as pallbearers for Father Kieran, Cami was dabbing her eyes with a tissue as she walked with Hayley who was acting like a sympathetic friend while Jackson had an arm wrapped around her waist.

It was near the end of the parade as Fin, Sophie, Kol, Eva, Klaus, Elijah, and Elena. The brunette doppelwitch was flushed and was having sudden coughing fits.

"You alright? You look—" Elijah started to say when the coughing began.

"-A hundred miles away and pissed off at the world?" she coughed out lightly.

The Original smiled at her lovingly. "I was going to say you look lovely."

If it wasn't for her flushed appearance, many would say that she was blushing but she couldn't as her eyes watched Francesca a couple of yards in front of them, pretending to dab at the nonexistent tears falling from her eyes-like Hayley was at this moment.

She would have said something but her sight got disoriented and she collapsed, her body spiking in body temperature.

* * *

"I don't know what's going on! I swear!" Eva screamed at Klaus once they were alone. Elijah was sitting by Elena's bedside and holding her hand while the others were fearful and worried for her. Hayley, who was there as Klaus insisted that she live in the compound for protection and safety, was just bored and sitting around.

"Find out what is wrong and fix it!"

* * *

"Do you think I was the target of those bombings?" Hayley demanded of the hybrid who was watching her along with his two brothers as Elijah has refused to leave Elena's bedside.

"Of course you were the target! Were I to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill! I would string you up, for all your worshipers to see." Klaus had to fight the urge to shout at her. Honestly, out of all the women he had to knock _her_ up?

Next time he's with a woman, he would make sure that it is with someone that he likes.

Elijah and Elena were right-at this point, Hayley was a _means to an end_.

The wolf glared at him while Fin spoke.

"I believe that was my brother's way of telling you he'd like you to return home with us." At this, he turned to Klaus. "Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder?"

"As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder, and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will, for the sake of my child."

Hayley snorted. "One bad dream, and suddenly, you want to be a responsible daddy!"

Kol nearly backhanded her for that comment but settled with, "Mikael is the monster we all fear and he will kill you and all you love. He will destroy you." His eyes narrowed on her. "If he's suddenly invading dreams, then that means that he can leave the Other Side and come back to chasing us."

* * *

"The spirit world is crumbling." Klaus told everyone as they were in Elena's room. "A certain witch in Mystic Falls told me though it was like pulling teeth out of a tiger."

* * *

_Elena had to be dreaming as she was in the courtyard. Everything was in shades of grey with no colors._

_"I'm dreaming…I have to be dreaming…this is a nightmare." She said as she touched the cold stone._

_"On the contrary, this is very real." She turned to see…_

_"__Mikael." The man smirked and grabbed her around the throat in an attempt to choke her._

* * *

Elijah started to panic a little as her lips turned blue as her air supply was diminishing. "She's not breathing." He was checking her wrist for a pulse and found it to be racing as was her heart.

_Don't die on me Elena…please…_

* * *

_Elena managed to bite the man on the arm and kick him in the gut before she ran as fast as she could to escape. She smirked as she ran her fingers through the water in the fountain and made it turn to acid when she splashed Mikael's face._

_His roar of anger filled the room and she went through the rooms. Going into hers and Elijah's, she turned and shut the door. Hurrying towards the balcony, she stood on she heard Elijah's plea._

_She wasn't going to die._

* * *

Elijah shouted at Eva. "_I won't lose that girl!_" Fin had to tackle him down and hold him back as Eva worked her magic.

* * *

_Elena was screaming once Mikael caught her and nearly pushed her off the balcony. "No!" She turned the tables on him and snapped his neck before she used the white oak stake and stabbed him in the heart._

_Mikael managed to cough out. "Welcome to my hell" before he turned to ash. _

* * *

Eva was working as fast as she could but with all the ingredients poured down Elena's throat to wake her, she was praying that she would wake at any time.

Hayley watched as Elena came back to life and saw Elijah hold her in his arms, whispering something to her.

It was a sickening sight and she wanted blood but if her plan went well...she wouldn't have to worry about Elena anymore.

* * *

Elena smiled at him from the doorway. "If I died and someone threw a party, I would be so pissed."

She caught his attention and Elijah walked closer to her before he got closer to her and held her to his chest. "You almost did. In a thousand years, I can't recall a time I felt so...frightened." He carried her over towards the bed and laid her down, following her.

"Elijah..." she murmured and he began to kiss her lightly on the face. She closed her eyes and felt peaceful.

* * *

Hayley stared at Fin and Klaus while they were inside the nursery.

"So you're saying that I'm supposed to die as that's my fate but at the same time, I _don't have to stay dead_?" Her voice became a shriek and Fin had to cover his ears.

"Yes. You will-if you want to, that is-transition into a hybrid."

* * *

Sophie, Kol and Eva were playing gin when someone knocked on the door to the compound. Kol, looking around to see if his siblings could hear it, decided to go to the door and as he pulled it open, he saw two figures in cloaks and one of them was holding a baby girl wrapped up in pink and white blankets inside a carseat.

"What's going on?" he asked. The second figure pushed back her hood.

"Tell Klaus that Katherine sends this gift." Nova Gilbert spoke softly as she walked into the compound with her partner and holding the baby.

* * *

**Nova is back for a little bit-it'll be seen in a flashback in the next chapter-and we find out who will raise the baby girl as well as what her name's going to be.**

**I know that this probably isn't the best chapter but I did try my best at making it next to good for you all!**

**For the baby's name...do any of you have a suggestion?**


	24. Chapter 23: The Battle of New Orleans

**AN: so far a couple of you want Elena to stay as a witch until some time in part 2 but there's still time if you want it to change!**

**Another thing to warn you-I've been writing Abbatoir in this chapter instead of compound but know that the two are the same thing and there is a little shock-or well, surprise I wrote out- in this chapter so be warned**

**I also decided for Elena and Elijah to take care of Caramia-the short version of her name would be either Cara or Mia-and it actually does mean 'my beloved' so if you see Cara or Mia written, it's about the newest baby girl**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Eva was working as fast as she could but with all the ingredients poured down Elena's throat to wake her, she was praying that she would wake at any time._

_Hayley watched as Elena came back to life and saw Elijah hold her in his arms, whispering something to her._

_It was a sickening sight and she wanted blood but if her plan went well...she wouldn't have to worry about Elena anymore._

* * *

_Elena smiled at him from the doorway. "If I died and someone threw a party, I would be so pissed."_

_She caught his attention and Elijah walked closer to her before he got closer to her and held her to his chest. "You almost did. In a thousand years, I can't recall a time I felt so...frightened." He carried her over towards the bed and laid her down, following her._

_"Elijah..." she murmured and he began to kiss her lightly on the face. She closed her eyes and felt peaceful._

* * *

_Hayley stared at Fin and Klaus while they were inside the nursery._

_"So you're saying that I'm supposed to die as that's my fate but at the same time, I don't have to stay dead?" Her voice became a shriek and Fin had to cover his ears._

_"Yes. You will-if you want to, that is-transition into a hybrid."_

* * *

_Sophie, Kol and Eva were playing gin when someone knocked on the door to the compound. Kol, looking around to see if his siblings could hear it, decided to go to the door and as he pulled it open, he saw two figures in cloaks and one of them was holding a baby girl wrapped up in pink and white blankets inside a carseat._

_"What's going on?" he asked. The second figure pushed back her hood._

_"Tell Klaus that Katherine sends this gift." Nova Gilbert spoke softly as she walked into the compound with her partner and holding the baby._

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Battle of New Orleans**

* * *

Hours later, maybe around noon that afternoon Klaus could be seen scaling the rooftops of various buildings in the French Quarter when one of his brothers decided to call him from the Abbatoir with Hayley and Sophie in attendance.

"Yes, brother, what is it?" Klaus asked with a smirk as he watched the people just milling about.

"It appears our wolves have gone astray, brother." Fin told him with a low growl. The former Original brought back as a witch now back to being an Original was dead scary but never as scary as Elijah when he was on that murder spree.

Hayley decided to cut into whatever was about to be said. "They should have been back hours ago."

Klaus was surprised to hear Kol grumbling."Apparently, to appease the little wolf bitch, she says that we need to find them."

"I don't see why," Sophie said while sipping a bloodbag. "It's not like we really care about their kind."

"That's my pack you're talking about vampire." Hayley hissed out in pure anger. Sophie shrugged. She only cared about the baby who was upstairs with Elena and Elijah, trying to sleep while they were down here.

Elijah couldn't stop staring at the little girl in her crib, sleeping soundly with her little thumb in her mouth.

* * *

_Nova walked in with the car seat in her hands. Kol was itching to kill her but knew that it was a long shot. The man beside her seemed closer to her and assumed that he was a Salvatore brother only to be mistaken when he pulled his hood off._

_"Damon has gone off the charts after Stefan's death as he's binge drinking," she began. "Caroline is making amends to those that she hurt during her 'dark period' as she calls it, Tyler is possessed by a Traveler, Matt and Jeremy are preparing to destroy most of Mystic Falls and Bonnie is writing out a will as she's going to die and this time, she wants to stay dead." She wiped her teary eyes with a tissue she was given by the man beside her. "I asked Enzo here as he's been protecting me from certain people." Enzo nodded and as she looked at Kol, the boy turned witch nodded as he knew what she was going to say next as she's already told him while she had died for a bit a while ago. "You don't need to forgive me but I am sorry for everything that has been done to you." She turned to Fin as she said it as well._

_The two didn't say anything but they did forgive her._

_"What does that have to do with the baby with you?" Fin asked her._

_"Katerina had her baby then? Why send you to bring her here then?" Klaus asked. The vampire doppelgänger rolled her eyes at him._

_"She gave her up and is ready to die to be with Stefan."_

_Ever since Nova and Enzo left at two that morning, everyone has been throwing around good baby names but couldn't find a good one for her until Elena said one name._

_"Caramia." Elijah looked at her and she smiled at him. "It means 'my beloved' and she is beloved." Everyone had agreed to that name as the little girl was beloved._

_"Caramia Elena Mikaelson." Elijah murmured as he held her. Klaus smiled as he saw his favorite brother holding the baby like she was a precious treasure when he nodded._

_If anyone deserved a family, it was Elijah who was loyal to him in the end after all and he knew that the man would care for little Caramia._

_Always and forever._

* * *

Elena placed her hand on his forearm.

"She's asleep Eli." He nodded and smiled as he turned to stare at her.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that she was safe."

She took his hand in hers and led him out of the nursery and went into theirs where they fell asleep.

They had been up with Cara for ten hours already and it was wearing Elena down.

When they fell on the bed, both fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

"I'm closing in on it as we speak. The only person who would be bold enough to snatch my wolf allies is the one who has the most to lose." Klaus said as he begun jumping from rooftops.

Fin sighed. "Marcel."

Fearful and scared, Hayley nearly shouted. "No, he'll kill them!

"The beautiful Eva assures me that Marcel has procured a cloaking spell. The only witch who will aid Marcel is Davina. I just need to get one last bit of leverage before I pay her a visit."

Fin had both Sophie and Hayley stay inside while he and Kol went to help Klaus while Elijah slept.

He smiled as he used his vampire speed again after he had asked both Nova and Elena for blood and for Elena to make him into an Original again.

He was pleasantly surprised when the two girls gave him the blood and Elena had happily agreed to do it for him and now, he felt..._truly complete_.

* * *

When the three brothers found the two wolves, beaten and bloody, was when Fin's cell phone rings and sees Hayley's calling him. Though he didn't want to answer it, Klaus had.

"Impeccable timing love." Klaus told her while smirking.

Hayley wasn't in the mood. "What's going on?"

Fin let out a breath. "Jackson is fine. He's...a little tied up right now. Can we call you back?"

Kol, hearing Fin's little joke, sniggered at him and flipped open another crate. Inside there are another handful of bombs, with a folded slip of paper on top. Klaus just stared at it as the red blinking light on the bombs turned green.

"Oh, that doesn't bode well." Kol said fearfully. Now was when he begun wondering if he should have asked to be a vampire again.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Jackson said with a glower at the brothers.

"Fin, Klaus, tell me what's going on, now!"

The sudden explosion from the bombs went off and as Fin took Kol, Klaus took both Oliver and Jackson.

The brothers and the wolves escaped.

Hayley hearing the explosion over the phone, and terrified. Sophie wasn't any better and was blood binging over that while panicking.

"Please let them be alright," the vampire whispered.

* * *

Eva was there visiting the family when she had overheard the explosion from Hayley's call and was not just horrified because Klaus was in it she was also angry because Hayley wanted to save the life of the werewolf she loved.

Fury boiled in her blood and soon, Eva Lafleur will make not just Hayley but the wolves pay for what they've done and when that happens, everyone will know that the forgotten wife of the hybrid himself Klaus Mikaelson-Tatia Petrova Mikaelson-is alive and back for revenge against the bitch who killed her and made Elijah believe that he did it all those years ago.

Esther Mikaelson.

* * *

The second they enter the Abbatoir, Hayley waddled to Jackson while Klaus dropped down to his feet. Elijah, when he heard from Sophie what happened, berated Hayley for sending them on a foolish mission and when he saw his brothers, tended to them.

"I'm fine, too, thanks for asking." Klaus snarked out bitterly. Eva begun healing him with salves and wrapping them up against his wounds with medical grade gauze.

"What about the stones?" The wolf asked in curiosity. Elijah growled.

"I could careless about your stones! _My brothers could have died in that damn fucking explosion!_"

Kol sighed wearily. "Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I'd imagine." Elijah was still glowering at Hayley while he was healing Kol and the wolf decided to glare right back at him.

Kol nearly yelped as Elijah touched his ribs. "Two of three are broken so anything strenuous you cannot do."

"Aye aye Captain." Kol joked and Elijah smiled, shaking his head at his antics as he put a salve over the ribs and wrapped it up with the same type of gauze Eva seemed to have as she was-'stockpiling them up for emergencies'-as she put it.

* * *

As Eva left the compound, she was abducted by vampires led by Diego and when she woke, she was strapped down to a chair inside a smelly damp warehouse with Marcel hovering over her and holding a knife.

"Tell us what Klaus is up to." Marcel demanded. Eva smiled and spat in his face.

"Sorry, never going to happen." She sneered. He growled and before he could do anything, her hands turned to look like a wolf's paw and as she cut her binds she slashed at the vampires.

One by one, they fell unconscious and she blew into their faces, making them forget their attempted kidnapping and torture session.

* * *

Hayley and Jackson were just talking when Sophie appeared with Elijah. Jackson saw this and was about to leave when the two vampires stopped him. The two were looking slightly angry for being around them but were going to be kind about it.

Jackson took a deep breath. "Seems I owe your brother yet again."

"I would have left you for dead." Was the cold response. He knew that his mate disliked the wolf for sleeping with Hayley while she was trying to make Klaus fall in love with her.

As Jackson left, Elijah followed as he needed to make sure Caramia-or as he called her Cara-and Elena were still napping, Fin appeared again.

"I understand he risked his life to save his friend." He stopped and listened to her heartbeat before continuing. "He's a good man."

"Yes, he is. There's something that I need to tell you. My family...wanted me..." She took a deep breath. "I was supposed to be betrothed to Jackson." Fin shrugged as he remembered how common they were and how common they still are. "I wanted to tell you sooner, I-I just didn't know how, it's this insane custody-"

Fin gave another shrug as he didn't care about her love life. "No, no, you don't have to explain it. I understand the need to make sacrifices for one's family."

He's done it enough times.

* * *

Elijah saw Elena in the nursery with Cara, just holding her and humming something. She looked so beautiful and natural just holding her, he knew that he would never give her a child naturally but sometime in the near future, they could adopt one.

Sensing that she had an audience, she turned and saw him looking at her with a warmth in his eyes. Smiling at him, she walked over to him and had him hold Cara.

"You look like you're afraid to break her," she whispered. "Cara will be fine sexy."

"She's so small and precious." He marveled.

She nodded and put a hand to his cheek. "We still have to decide which of your siblings should care for her."

The two didn't know that Klaus had already decided and talked it over with Kol and Fin.

Fin would have done it with Sophie but as she was still too new at being a vampire, she was worried about her control.

"It's too risky." She had said and Fin had to agree. Though Sophie was doing good, she was still worried about slipping up and if something happened to Cara, Sophie was afraid that she would do something that she would regret.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about child rearing and I'm only twenty one." Was Kol's answer.

* * *

Klaus growled as he heard Eva's story of nearly being kidnapped. "New Orleans has always been at war."

"I know that Klaus." She snapped at him while Sabrina, who was there, was the one who would make the rings as both Elena and Eva didn't have the knowledge to make them or the time-Elena was still doing classes though online now since her sabbatical and Eva was training the Harvest witches.

* * *

"There's a war coming." Davina whispered as Mikael started haunting her. Josh had been helping Cami pack up as she was planning to move to Canada.

* * *

"Marcel is being especially vindictive." Francesca nearly snarled at the thought of the vampire. Klaus silently agreed with her, wondering where he went wrong with him after their deal.

_I guess that Elena's dark period did more damage to him than I thought_ Klaus thought while he watched Sabrina.

"Sweetheart, I'm not the enemy. Nor are the wolves. Do this one favour for me, and you need never fear anyone ever again." Klaus said to her, faking sincerity into his voice and she nodded, doing the spell for the rings with his blood as a binding agent. Elena was there, holding Cara while Eva and Sophie had used their phones to take pictures of Cara. The four brothers, Sophie, Eva, Elena and Hayley were also watching Sabrina carefully.

Francesca was doing a patrol sweep with her brothers before she entered.

"Marcel's on the move and he's got some...friends."

Klaus looked at his brothers and said before leaving, "Kol-get Hayley and Caramia to safety."

"Come with me." Kol nearly growled as he grabbed her arm, wishing that he wasn't the one to do this for Hayley but he'd willing do this for Cara.

Hayley shook her head angrily. "No. Some needs to watch her." She violently gestured to Sabrina.

Francesca looked at the brothers who hadn't left. "You should help Klaus. My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army. I'll stay with Hayley."

Kol, going over to Elena to take Cara ended up hearing Elijah say something soft and to Elena.

"I need you to go with them. Please." She shook her head before placing Cara in Eva's arms.

"I want you to go with Kol and Sophie-" the doppelganger witch looked ready to argue when Elijah continued while looking at Sophie. "-as much as she wants to fight these vampires, they are older than her and she can help protect Cara."

Sophie nodded and the three left with Cara. Elena turned around to face Elijah.

"I can fight them and I know their weaknesses."

Elijah kissed her before running a finger over her engagement ring.

It was pointless to argue when she was right.

"Don't hold back." She smiled and kissed him as he left to help Klaus.

Hayley smirked and was about to follow Elena only to be stopped by Francesca.

Hayley's plan about getting revenge on Elena was put on the backburner as she couldn't do a thing except pace or sit as she was too nervous about being caught.

* * *

"Klaus isn't the only thing we need to be afraid of." Davina whispered as she found the spell Mikael told her about.

* * *

Kol and Sophie had Cara and seconds before they reached the car, Eva stopped running and she turned around to go back.

"I trust you both to protect Cara. I'm staying to fight."

* * *

Marcel said the most single stupid thing in the entire universe.

"If we don't stand against him now, our lives aren't worth a damn anyway."

His rag-tag army was stupid as well.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Klaus found Marcel in the cross section of Bourbon Street and Toulouse Street. Klaus' rage was pretty big and he growled.

"No surrender this time. You'll have to kill us all." Marcel shouted at him.

"So be it. I think I'll start with you."

"Come get me."

Klaus showed his hybrid face and smirked. "Gladly."

The two were going at it, punches being blocked and venomous teeth were dodged for a while.

* * *

Sabrina's spell was working and as she nodded to Francesca, the woman nodded. Francesca turned and stabbed one of her human guards and she being moaning in agony before she grabbed the ring Sabrina made and slid it on.

Hayley was horror struck and asked a very stupid question.

"What are you?" Francesca gave her a smile that was looking like Klaus' a bit.

"I'm like you but without changing now."

Francesca, it turns out, was a Guerra werewolf and Hayley was forced into labor.

Sabrina ended up taking her to St Anne's church where Monique and Abigail were waiting.

* * *

As Kol drove towards the plantation house where he had been putting up spells and enchantments that would make it difficult for anyone to enter who meant harm to any of the people, Sophie turned in her seat to truly look at him and asked, "will they be alright?"

"All three of them will be fine Sophie." _I hope_ he mentally added. She saw how he looked and just sent a little prayer to anyone who was listening.

_Let them all be okay and get through this please. _The little sound Cara made had her turning and she saw Cara's eyes glow an eerie bright green until it faded and she giggled.

Whatever just happened, she hoped that it was good.

* * *

Elena was holding her own against fifteen vampires when three arrows nearly hit her if it wasn't for Eva who slaughtered them.

Elena nodded her thanks and the two went into battle royale mode again, this time, neither girl holding back against their attackers.

They would need a clean up crew by the time they were finished as bodies upon bodies in mangled pieces were thrown carelessly around.

* * *

"Gentlemen, shall we?" Elijah asked as the courtyard was filled with many vampires and he stood by the fountain with a devil may care smile.

All at once they attacked him but he annihilated them without getting a single drop of blood onto his suit until two of the Correra brothers, who had the rings, grabbed him and bit him only for Francesca's head to roll into the yard by Fin who was also holding her heart with a manic grin on his face.

"Bring it."

* * *

**What did you think of my little twist? Tatia is Klaus' wife who all the Originals were made to forget about-yes, she was known but her marriage to Klaus was what was forgotten.**

**After this chapter, there is the final actual episode chapter 'from a cradle to a grave', an interlude chapter and finally...the alternate part of Hayley accepting to transition instead of die and she'll be compelled to forget about Hope**

**...this is also another long chapter next to the others that were more than 3,000 words-this one is more than 3,000 words not including the authors notes**


	25. Chapter 24: A cradle to a grave

**AN: As Elena is still going to be a witch, sometime in part 2 she will change but when should it be? I'm torn between having it done in the episodes 'Map of Moments' and 'I love you, goodbye' (BTW-that chapter will be pretty sad-even planning it out I was teary eyed and had to play the happiest songs I had on my iPad mini!)**

**This chapter will have flashbacks between Klayley and their baby as well as Sofi, Kolvina and Elejah along with Kol/Selene who will be mentioned and actually seen at the end of this (if you want to know what she looks like, there's a picture on my profile) and Klaus/Tatia so some of them will be italicized **

**If any of you have a suggestion on when Elena should become a vampire, either PM me or put it in a review.**

**For the guest who reviewed: there will be a little bit of Kolvina but it'll be a small amount and the second part will have some more of it and I'm quite glad you're enjoying this story :)**

**FYI-this chapter will be repeated but with Hayley transitioning and being compelled and that chapter will come right after this and then it'll be the interlude chapter**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Elena was holding her own against fifteen vampires when three arrows nearly hit her if it wasn't for Eva who slaughtered them._

_Elena nodded her thanks and the two went into battle royale mode again, this time, neither girl holding back against their attackers._

_They would need a clean up crew by the time they were finished as bodies upon bodies in mangled pieces were thrown carelessly around._

* * *

_"Gentlemen, shall we?" Elijah asked as the courtyard was filled with many vampires and he stood by the fountain with a devil may care smile._

_All at once they attacked him but he annihilated them without getting a single drop of blood onto his suit until the Correra brothers, who had the rings, grabbed him and bit him only for Francesca's head to roll into the yard by Fin who was also holding her heart with a manic grin on his face._

_"Bring it."_

* * *

_Nature gives to every time and season some beauties of its own; and from morning to night, as from the cradle to the grave, it is but a succession of changes so gentle and easy that we can scarcely mark their progress._

_Charles Dickens_

* * *

**Chapter 23: From the cradle to the grave**

_The nursery was bathed in the sunlight and Klaus teased Hayley as she was writing out a letter while sitting in a rocker._

_"Who are we writing out a love letter to? It can't be Elijah as you both hate each other and Fin is happy with Sophie, is it…Jackson or is there another?"_

_She laughed lightly. "It's a surprise."_

_The hybrid chuckled. "How's our littlest wolf?" he asked, curious about it._

_Hayley smiled at him. "Do you want to?"_

_He hesitated, unsure of how this would feel. Hayley rolled her eyes as he was now standing in front of her from their playful banter and she grabbed his hand, placing it on her abdomen._

_The baby kicked._

_"Come on. Do you feel that?" His answering nod and smile was his response. As he left, Hayley begun to write._

_'Dear baby girl...'_

* * *

As Kol drove as fast as he could into the driveway of the plantation house, he was worried and nervous for his brothers and for the two witches who were there with them, fighting for their survival. The second he knew that both Sophie and Cara were inside the house, he was chanting and the spell was cast over the entire property.

He just hoped that it lasted.

* * *

Hayley was screaming about killing witches when she was placed on the altar by Sabrina and Papa Tunde.

"The baby's coming-there's no time." She looked at the girls and the man. "Tunde-I need you to calm her down while she's giving birth which will be difficult."

The man nodded and squeezed her hand, trying to take away her pain, little by little while she barked out orders to the girls to get towels-both dry and wet-when Hayley began screaming her lungs out again.

* * *

Marcel was doing great, believing that he dodged every attack until Klaus came up behind him and sunk his teeth into his throat before pulling them out and flashing everywhere to drink the blood of anyone who was in his way as his head felt like it was splitting open.

He flashed over to the church where Hayley was there, sweating as she was in painful labor.

His daughter was coming.

* * *

Davina was running into the courtyard where she saw dead bodies of the vampires and the wolves while Fin stood there, blood covering most of his clothing and Elijah was being healed by Elena who was having him drink a vial of blood.

She hazard a guess as to it being Klaus' blood. She didn't say anything else as Marcel stumbled in, looking worse and staring at horror of the vampires around him.

Every last one of them was dead.

"The wolves did it and I killed them with Elijah's help." Fin answered before he flinched as Elena let out a low growl. "Elena helped as well." Said witch preened as Elijah was slowly feeling better.

Fin took a look at Marcel and sneered at him. "You have been bitten." Marcel glared at him.

"I need some of Klaus' blood and as Elena used the last of it on Elijah-" he looked at the two who were getting up, albeit slowly, "-there's none left here."

"Where were the two of you fighting?" Davina demanded and he murmured, "cross section of Bourbon Street and Toulouse Street"

She stormed away.

* * *

Davina remembered when she had first saw Kol and all but told her that he was going to be her tutor and what happened afterwards.

_"What are we going to do?" Davina asked Kol, who had agreed to be her tutor in all things magic. _

_He just gave her a smirk and made a motion with his hands. He walked from her and stood in the middle of a circle and she watched as he made a pebble into a twenty four karat diamond in the shape of a teardrop._

_Her eyes were wide. "How did you manage that?"_

_His smirk grew wider. "Magic can do things-from the miraculous such as bringing gifts to those who deserve them to the most dangerous as creating creatures like vampires that can only come out during the night and feast on the blood-either innocent or criminal."_

_"Teach me."_

_"Gladly."_

_If he knew what I wanted to do, he would hate me _Davina thought and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Once she got to the place where Klaus and Marcel fought, there wasn't a speck of blood anywhere.

Someone cleaned it up.

* * *

Sophie was pacing the length of the nursery that belongs to Cara now and couldn't stop the worry from gnawing at her gut.

_"Fin!" she shouted as he stood in front of her only to flash away. She glared and flashed to him only to narrowly miss hitting a tree. He came from behind it and shook his head._

_"Good try for a beginner," he told her warmly. Taking her hand in his, he led her over to the garden. "Now-listen to the sounds around you. Tell me what you hear."_

_Closing her eyes, she listened and spoke. "I hear Elena's heartbeat and it's steady-even actually, Elijah's pacing the room while she sleeps, Kol's trying to cook something-bacon maybe, Klaus is…painting…" she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you want to know?"_

_"Everything-animate and inanimate-has a sound. Can you hear the trees?" she nodded. "Everything around us is alive."_

* * *

"Can I at least hold her?" Hayley asked breathlessly as her daughter was born. Sabrina placed the baby in her arms and as the werewolf looked at her, she smiled only for her head to be pulled back and her throat to be slit by Monique as Abigail took the baby from her.

Hayley was bleeding and dead. Eva stormed in and saw the witches leave only for her to make a motion and Papa Tunde collapsed. Sabrina looked at Tunde and then at Eva with horror.

"What did you just do?" Eva gave her a predatory smile.

"He's always been dead-considering I was the one to kill him, I just reanimated his corpse to do my bidding." Her eyes were wicked. "Besides, I'm not really Eva Lafleur." She walked over to Hayley and placed her hand on her chest as Sabrina ran with the two Harvest girls.

Klaus was taken down off the wall and he went over to her. He held Hayley's body when Elijah and Elena came in, bloody looking.

"She's dead." Though Elijah hated her, he knelt down and closed her eyes.

"She's not going to wake up and transition into a hybrid either." Eva looked at the three. "She could have-_yes_, but she didn't want to do that, did she?"

Klaus nodded. He knew that Hayley never wanted to transition into a hybrid if she had to drink her daughter's blood.

Eva nodded. "We have a child to find."

Together, the four of them left to find the baby.

* * *

_Elena laughed as Elijah twirled her around while she was still in her bloody dress from the festival. She had wanted to change but when he appeared, he took her hand in his and begun to dance with her once he played some song on the radio._

_"You do realize that in the festival, we would never dance, right?" she asked him once he dipped her._

_"You do realize that I do not care about that." He spun her in his arms and placed a kiss on her neck. "I do things I want to do and this is what I had wanted to do the second you said yes."_

_She smiled and turned in his arms, stepping up on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

It was a memory of a happier time and all Elena wanted was to be back in that time again.

For now, she would save that little baby.

* * *

As soon as the four were in the cemetery, they were walking through a maze of illusions and were trying to find a way to escape but they couldn't. Klaus and Elijah had the smart idea of marking the tombstones they passed with a stone that they used like chalk but even then, they were still going around and around.

"My only focus right now is that child and her safety, do you understand me?" Elijah snapped, finally breaking and sounding furious. Elena knew that his nerves were already shot from the battle and the theft of his niece but he was also worried about Cara-about what could happen if anyone were to take her from them. "This- all of this- this is the world that you created, Niklaus."

"Brother-" Klaus barely managed to get out, wondering where this was coming from. He knew that he couldn't really care about Hayley's death.

"All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your miserable life- what results did you expect? That your child would be born into a happy life? That we could live and thrive as some- as some sort of family?"

Elena placed her hand on Elijah's arm and whispered, "Sophie and Kol have Cara safe somewhere. Just calm down sexy,_ please._"

He nodded, slowly relaxing. All the tension coming off him was gone.

Klaus knew now why he was venting-worry about both Cara and the baby girl. It wasn't because of the wolf who bore the newborn, but the newborn girl _and_ Cara.

Elijah had to sit down as he was breathing heavily and Elena gave Klaus a look that said, 'watch him or else' which made the Original Hybrid nod.

Elena and Eva ran, trying to find a way to escape.

* * *

Klaus sat down beside his brother who was scared-an emotion as well as expression-he was getting scared to see on his face and gripped his arm in comfort, making the second eldest vampire to look at him.

"You can tell your niece how much you care for her when we save her." Klaus told him gently while nodding encouragingly.

The two brothers grinned and decided to show those who would dare cross them why that was such a bad idea as they broke through the illusion by destroying the tombstones that were taunting them. When they had destroyed the last tombstone, they found themselves inside a room full of candles but as much as they wanted to go on further, they had to catch a breath. Each nerve cell in their systems was now shot again and it was irritating.

"We've passed through here twice already. We're running out of time." Elijah sighed before he punched through a wall in anger.

This was getting him angry and his demon now wanted blood.

"Then we move faster." Klaus said as he marked the wall with a third tally mark. He couldn't blame his brother; he was getting angry and was more than bloodthirsty.

"Or smarter." The girls called out to them as each one appeared behind them.

* * *

Marcel looked around Kieran's old place and found the secret room with Cami and Josh as they were packing some of this stuff up. "So, this is what Kieran was hiding."

Cami groaned as she begun to sort through them. "More like stockpiling. From what I can gather, it's mostly weapons."

"Dark objects-created by witches." Josh said as he remembered something Davina had told him.

Marcel nodded. "And co-opted by the humans. Kieran's been keeping this a secret for years. You really sure you wanna show me all this?"

Cami nodded.

"You said knowing my uncle's secrets could get me killed? But, what if those same secrets could save the lives of my friends?"

"Look at this! I learned about it from Kol who says it's mentioned in something called the Le Sais, I think it's called The Devil's Star. They say one throw can make a thousand cuts." Apparently, Kol had also taught him some things about magic.

"A thousand cuts sounds about right. I need to make Klaus bleed." Marcel looked evil as he said it.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus had to blink as they were running towards them. Elena had that same necklace in her hand that she had given to Rebekah to give to the witch when she was taken and Eva seemed to look more bloodthirsty than Klaus.

Elijah and Klaus grinned at each other and followed the girls as they found the baby wrapped up in a white blanket inside a wooden bassinet with Sabrina, Abigail and Monique ready to sacrifice her.

The dagger ready to plunge into her.

* * *

_"Catch me Kol!" a pretty redhead with light blue eyes called as she ran through the woods and Kol ran, moving through the trees with his vampire speed and when he caught the girl, he held her close to his chest._

_"I love you Selene Mikaelson." He whispered and Selene smiled back._

_"You are my first everything Kol Mikaelson." Selene Mikaelson whispered to him before they kissed._

Kol woke up from his memory dream about a time that was simpler and he was happy.

Not nearly as happy as he was to be alive again but truly happy…the way he felt whenever he's around Davina Claire.

* * *

Davina had done everything right and had gotten all the ingredients that were needed. Closing her eyes, she began to chant and a sudden bright light covered her eyes, causing her to collapse.

She had done it.

She had revived Mikael the Destroyer-the Original Vampire who hunts Vampires.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah couldn't get close to where the three witches were as they were using their ancestral magic, making some of the ancestors appear but Elena looked at Eva who nodded and the two ran in opposite directions while Klaus found a piece of a wrought iron gate and threw it like a javelin right at Abigail who was pinned to the wall behind her. Monique looked horrified but as she was about to place a hex on them, the Devils Star came flying right at her, causing her to bleed out from everywhere as cuts appeared.

Klaus turned to see Marcel was the one to have thrown it but he flashed over to the baby and took her away.

"Go-I'll take care of this." Elijah told him as Sabrina was knocked out and tied up.

Klaus nodded and ran.

* * *

Klaus stared at Marcel who was holding the baby. All around them were the bodies of the vampires and wolves as each was missing their heart.

"You deserve this Marcellus for saving my daughter." Klaus told him as he bit into his wrist and had Marcel drink the blood.

* * *

Sabrina was tied up, bleeding from the eyes and ears as Elijah watched Elena and Eva torture the woman.

"You're not going to answer us?" Elena asked her coldly. "Fine-more shock therapy."

Eva had a sadistic grin. "With pleasure." Her voice took on a British tone and as she touched Sabrina, the woman screamed.

"Esther! She wants to kill her!" Sabrina screamed. Eva looked and shook her head.

"That bitch would have to get through me before I let any harm come to that baby." Her eyes darken. "If you see her on the Other Side, tell her that Tatia says 'enjoy Hell'."

With that last word, Elena was the one who slit Sabrina's throat.

Elijah, hearing what Eva said about Tatia, looked at her with surprise. It appeared that Eva and Tatia were one in the same at the moment.

* * *

Elena stood in the doorway of the nursery inside the Abbatoir where both babies were sleeping in the same crib as the brothers spoke about ending Esther.

"There's a third option. I made a promise, to myself, that I would not allow a child to grow up unloved and with someone who would hate them. That the child would grow up safe, and loved. And yet, here is a baby, on her first day in this world, with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her." Elena shook her head. "I can't allow that to happen."

Klaus, Elijah, Fin and Kol look at Elena with sadness.

"I think the only thing to do is... send her away, while we stay behind and clean up the mess that has been made."

"No! This is insane. You heard Sabrina- so long as she lives, that baby will be hunted." Kol all but said glowering at the doppelgänger witch. Klaus stood up to join Elena in the doorway where she stood, looking sad.

"Not if no one knows she lives."

Fin looked at the two in confusion but Elijah realized what was going to happen. "What is it you intend to do, brother?"

"Whatever it takes to save our family." It was Elijah who answered.

* * *

Hayley's body was given to the wolves so that they could bury her while Marcel, once he was compelled to believe Hope was dead, gave Oliver a stillborn baby as Natasha Labonair-a pretty girl who looked like Hayley was making a speech.

Elijah and Fin were both out there with Elena and Sophie who were saying goodbye.

* * *

Mikael, trapped, in the attic of the church by Davina, was furious.

* * *

Klaus closed his eyes as he remembered Tatia once Elijah had told him that Eva and Tatia were-at the moment-the same person.

_"You had asked me to dance and yet all you do is stare," Tatia told Klaus with a smirk placed delicately on her face. "If all you want to do is stare, I suggest you draw me and stare at that."_

_Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek. "I doubt that I can capture your beauty in a drawing."_

Klaus shook his head at the memory of him and Tatia while he waited for Rebekah to take Hope and to hide her until it was safe to bring her back.

He was not going to condemn her to his fate and he trusted Rebekah to care for her.

* * *

As Elena and Elijah were packing, Fin stood in the doorway of their room with a baby bag.

"Cara's things are all packed and the jet is waiting for you three." He told them while Elijah turned to look at him.

"We are taking her?" Elijah asked and as Fin nodded, the eldest brother begun to explain.

"Klaus, Kol and I discussed it while the two of you were watching over Cara that if Sophie and I were to raise her, there might be an accident and she didn't want to hurt her and could you actually see Kol raising a baby?" None of them could see Kol doing that. "We would have given her to Rebekah but with her protecting Hope, it would be difficult for her to raise another and we all knew how much you had wanted a family."

The man smiled at his elder brother and as he took Elena's hand, the two took Cara and told their family, "after the summer we will come back."

* * *

Kol had undid the spell when Davina came in, wearing a bracelet and did the most impulsive thing she had ever done in her life.

She kissed him. He did the only thing he could do in that moment and he kissed her back. He ran his fingers through her locks of hair and smiled warmly at her once they pulled away.

"You are a one of a kind witch Davina Claire." He breathed before kissing her forehead and holding her hand in his hand.

* * *

A young woman with red hair and light blue eyes just walked into the Quarter, still marveling over the fact that this century is new and exciting.

Selene Mikaelson, the dead wife of Kol Mikaelson, was back and this time, she wanted revenge against one person.

Mikael.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter! Now I'm in a bit of a bind of sorts so I'm leaving the decision up to you: should I make part 2 into its own story or keep adding it to this one?**

**I've planned out parts of the next part to this but I already know that the chapter 'I love you, goodbye' will make you sad but I will warn you in the authors notes when we get to that chapter.**


	26. Chapter 24: Alternate version

**AN: Here's the chapter in which Hayley has completed the transition**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Elena was holding her own against fifteen vampires when three arrows nearly hit her if it wasn't for Eva who slaughtered them._

_Elena nodded her thanks and the two went into battle royale mode again, this time, neither girl holding back against their attackers._

_They would need a clean up crew by the time they were finished as bodies upon bodies in mangled pieces were thrown carelessly around._

* * *

_"Gentlemen, shall we?" Elijah asked as the courtyard was filled with many vampires and he stood by the fountain with a devil may care smile._

_All at once they attacked him but he annihilated them without getting a single drop of blood onto his suit until the Correra brothers, who had the rings, grabbed him and bit him only for Francesca's head to roll into the yard by Fin who was also holding her heart with a manic grin on his face._

_"Bring it."_

* * *

_Nature gives to every time and season some beauties of its own; and from morning to night, as from the cradle to the grave, it is but a succession of changes so gentle and easy that we can scarcely mark their progress._

_Charles Dickens_

* * *

**Chapter 23: From the cradle to the grave**

_The nursery was bathed in the sunlight and Klaus teased Hayley as she was writing out a letter while sitting in a rocker._

_"Who are we writing out a love letter to? It can't be Elijah as you both hate each other and Fin is happy with Sophie, is it…Jackson or is there another?"_

_She laughed lightly. "It's a surprise."_

_The hybrid chuckled. "How's our littlest wolf?" he asked, curious about it._

_Hayley smiled at him. "Do you want to?"_

_He hesitated, unsure of how this would feel. Hayley rolled her eyes as he was now standing in front of her from their playful banter and she grabbed his hand, placing it on her abdomen._

_The baby kicked._

_"Come on. Do you feel that?" His answering nod and smile was his response. As he left, Hayley begun to write._

_'Dear baby girl...'_

* * *

As Kol drove as fast as he could into the driveway of the plantation house, he was worried and nervous for his brothers and for the two witches who were there with them, fighting for their survival. The second he knew that both Sophie and Cara were inside the house, he was chanting and the spell was cast over the entire property.

He just hoped that it lasted.

* * *

Hayley was screaming about killing witches when she was placed on the altar by Sabrina and Papa Tunde.

"The baby's coming-there's no time." She looked at the girls and the man. "Tunde-I need you to calm her down while she's giving birth which will be difficult."

The man nodded and squeezed her hand, trying to take away her pain, little by little while she barked out orders to the girls to get towels-both dry and wet-when Hayley began screaming her lungs out again.

* * *

Marcel was doing great, believing that he dodged every attack until Klaus came up behind him and sunk his teeth into his throat before pulling them out and flashing everywhere to drink the blood of anyone who was in his way as his head felt like it was splitting open.

He flashed over to the church where Hayley was there, sweating as she was in painful labor.

His daughter was coming.

* * *

Davina was running into the courtyard where she saw dead bodies of the vampires and the wolves while Fin stood there, blood covering most of his clothing and Elijah was being healed by Elena who was having him drink a vial of blood.

She hazard a guess as to it being Klaus' blood. She didn't say anything else as Marcel stumbled in, looking worse and staring at horror of the vampires around him.

Every last one of them was dead.

"The wolves did it and I killed them with Elijah's help." Fin answered before he flinched as Elena let out a low growl. "Elena helped as well." Said witch preened as Elijah was slowly feeling better.

Fin took a look at Marcel and sneered at him. "You have been bitten." Marcel glared at him.

"I need some of Klaus' blood and as Elena used the last of it on Elijah-" he looked at the two who were getting up, albeit slowly, "-there's none left here."

"Where were the two of you fighting?" Davina demanded and he murmured, "cross section of Bourbon Street and Toulouse Street"

She stormed away.

* * *

Davina remembered when she had first saw Kol and all but told her that he was going to be her tutor and what happened afterwards.

_"What are we going to do?" Davina asked Kol, who had agreed to be her tutor in all things magic. _

_He just gave her a smirk and made a motion with his hands. He walked from her and stood in the middle of a circle and she watched as he made a pebble into a twenty four karat diamond in the shape of a teardrop._

_Her eyes were wide. "How did you manage that?"_

_His smirk grew wider. "Magic can do things-from the miraculous such as bringing gifts to those who deserve them to the most dangerous as creating creatures like vampires that can only come out during the night and feast on the blood-either innocent or criminal."_

_"Teach me."_

_"Gladly."_

_If he knew what I wanted to do, he would hate me _Davina thought and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Once she got to the place where Klaus and Marcel fought, there wasn't a speck of blood anywhere.

Someone cleaned it up.

* * *

Sophie was pacing the length of the nursery that belongs to Cara now and couldn't stop the worry from gnawing at her gut.

_"Fin!" she shouted as he stood in front of her only to flash away. She glared and flashed to him only to narrowly miss hitting a tree. He came from behind it and shook his head._

_"Good try for a beginner," he told her warmly. Taking her hand in his, he led her over to the garden. "Now-listen to the sounds around you. Tell me what you hear."_

_Closing her eyes, she listened and spoke. "I hear Elena's heartbeat and it's steady-even actually, Elijah's pacing the room while she sleeps, Kol's trying to cook something-bacon maybe, Klaus is…painting…" she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you want to know?"_

_"Everything-animate and inanimate-has a sound. Can you hear the trees?" she nodded. "Everything around us is alive."_

* * *

"Can I at least hold her?" Hayley asked breathlessly as her daughter was born. Sabrina placed the baby in her arms and as the werewolf looked at her, she smiled only for her head to be pulled back and her throat to be slit by Monique as Abigail took the baby from her.

Hayley was bleeding and dead. Eva stormed in and saw the witches leave only for her to make a motion and Papa Tunde collapsed. Sabrina looked at Tunde and then at Eva with horror.

"What did you just do?" Eva gave her a predatory smile.

"He's always been dead-considering I was the one to kill him, I just reanimated his corpse to do my bidding." Her eyes were wicked. "Besides, I'm not really Eva Lafleur." She walked over to Hayley and placed her hand on her chest as Sabrina ran with the two Harvest girls.

Klaus was taken down off the wall and he went over to her. He held Hayley's body when Elijah and Elena came in, bloody looking.

"She's dead." Though Elijah hated her, he knelt down and closed her eyes.

"She's going to wake up and transition into a hybrid." Eva looked at the three. "She has no choice in the matter at the moment and she will be compelled by one of the two of you. I mean," she looked at them with raised eyebrows, "she never wanted the girl now, did she?"

Klaus nodded. He knew that she never wanted the baby she bore, just thinking that it was just another creature to bring into the world.

That was what his plan had been all the time since she tried to kill her. He would be the one to compel her to forget _everything_.

Eva nodded. "We have a child to find."

Together, the four of them left to find the baby.

* * *

_Elena laughed as Elijah twirled her around while she was still in her bloody dress from the festival. She had wanted to change but when he appeared, he took her hand in his and begun to dance with her once he played some song on the radio._

_"You do realize that in the festival, we would never dance, right?" she asked him once he dipped her._

_"You do realize that I do not care about that." He spun her in his arms and placed a kiss on her neck. "I do things I want to do and this is what I had wanted to do the second you said yes."_

_She smiled and turned in his arms, stepping up on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

It was a memory of a happier time and all Elena wanted was to be back in that time again.

For now, she would save that little baby.

* * *

As soon as the four were in the cemetery, they were walking through a maze of illusions and were trying to find a way to escape but they couldn't. Klaus and Elijah had the smart idea of marking the tombstones they passed with a stone that they used like chalk but even then, they were still going around and around.

"My only focus right now is that child and her safety, do you understand me?" Elijah snapped, finally breaking and sounding furious. Elena knew that his nerves were already shot from the battle and the theft of his niece but he was also worried about Cara-about what could happen if anyone were to take her from them. "This- all of this- this is the world that you created, Niklaus."

"Brother-" Klaus barely managed to get out, wondering where this was coming from. He knew that he couldn't really care about Hayley's death.

"All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your miserable life- what results did you expect? That your child would be born into a happy life? That we could live and thrive as some- as some sort of family?"

Elena placed her hand on Elijah's arm and whispered, "Sophie and Kol have Cara safe somewhere. Just calm down sexy,_please._"

He nodded, slowly relaxing. All the tension coming off him was gone.

Klaus knew now why he was venting-worry about both Cara and the baby girl. It wasn't because of the wolf who bore the newborn, but the newborn girl _and_ Cara.

Elijah had to sit down as he was breathing heavily and Elena gave Klaus a look that said, 'watch him or else' which made the Original Hybrid nod.

Elena and Eva ran, trying to find a way to escape.

* * *

Klaus sat down beside his brother who was scared-an emotion as well as expression-he was getting scared to see on his face and gripped his arm in comfort, making the second eldest vampire to look at him.

"You can tell your niece how much you care for her when we save her." Klaus told him gently while nodding encouragingly.

The two brothers grinned and decided to show those who would dare cross them why that was such a bad idea as they broke through the illusion by destroying the tombstones that were taunting them. When they had destroyed the last tombstone, they found themselves inside a room full of candles but as much as they wanted to go on further, they had to catch a breath. Each nerve cell in their systems was now shot again and it was irritating.

"We've passed through here twice already. We're running out of time." Elijah sighed before he punched through a wall in anger.

This was getting him angry and his demon now wanted blood.

"Then we move faster." Klaus said as he marked the wall with a third tally mark. He couldn't blame his brother; he was getting angry and was more than bloodthirsty.

"Or smarter." The girls called out to them as each one appeared behind them.

* * *

Marcel looked around Kieran's old place and found the secret room with Cami and Josh as they were packing some of this stuff up. "So, this is what Kieran was hiding."

Cami groaned as she begun to sort through them. "More like stockpiling. From what I can gather, it's mostly weapons."

"Dark objects-created by witches." Josh said as he remembered something Davina had told him.

Marcel nodded. "And co-opted by the humans. Kieran's been keeping this a secret for years. You really sure you wanna show me all this?"

Cami nodded.

"You said knowing my uncle's secrets could get me killed? But, what if those same secrets could save the lives of my friends?"

"Look at this! I learned about it from Kol who says it's mentioned in something called the Le Sais, I think it's called The Devil's Star. They say one throw can make a thousand cuts." Apparently, Kol had also taught him some things about magic.

"A thousand cuts sounds about right. I need to make Klaus bleed." Marcel looked evil as he said it.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus had to blink as they were running towards them. Elena had that same necklace in her hand that she had given to Rebekah to give to the witch when she was taken and Eva seemed to look more bloodthirsty than Klaus.

Elijah and Klaus grinned at each other and followed the girls as they found the baby wrapped up in a white blanket inside a wooden bassinet with Sabrina, Abigail and Monique ready to sacrifice her.

The dagger ready to plunge into her.

* * *

_"Catch me Kol!" a pretty redhead with light blue eyes called as she ran through the woods and Kol ran, moving through the trees with his vampire speed and when he caught the girl, he held her close to his chest._

_"I love you Selene Mikaelson." He whispered and Selene smiled back._

_"You are my first everything Kol Mikaelson." Selene Mikaelson whispered to him before they kissed._

Kol woke up from his memory dream about a time that was simpler and he was happy.

Not nearly as happy as he was to be alive again but truly happy…the way he felt whenever he's around Davina Claire.

* * *

Davina had done everything right and had gotten all the ingredients that were needed. Closing her eyes, she began to chant and a sudden bright light covered her eyes, causing her to collapse.

She had done it.

She had revived Mikael the Destroyer-the Original Vampire who hunts Vampires.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah couldn't get close to where the three witches were as they were using their ancestral magic, making some of the ancestors appear but Elena looked at Eva who nodded and the two ran in opposite directions while Klaus found a piece of a wrought iron gate and threw it like a javelin right at Abigail who was pinned to the wall behind her. Monique looked horrified but as she was about to place a hex on them, the Devils Star came flying right at her, causing her to bleed out from everywhere as cuts appeared.

Klaus turned to see Marcel was the one to have thrown it but he flashed over to the baby and took her away.

"Go-I'll take care of this." Elijah told him as Sabrina was knocked out and tied up.

Klaus nodded and ran.

* * *

Klaus stared at Marcel who was holding the baby. All around them were the bodies of the vampires and wolves as each was missing their heart.

"You deserve this Marcellus for saving my daughter." Klaus told him as he bit into his wrist and had Marcel drink the blood.

* * *

Sabrina was tied up, bleeding from the eyes and ears as Elijah watched Elena and Eva torture the woman.

"You're not going to answer us?" Elena asked her coldly. "Fine-more shock therapy."

Eva had a sadistic grin. "With pleasure." Her voice took on a British tone and as she touched Sabrina, the woman screamed.

"Esther! She wants to kill her!" Sabrina screamed. Eva looked and shook her head.

"That bitch would have to get through me before I let any harm come to that baby." Her eyes darken. "If you see her on the Other Side, tell her that Tatia says 'enjoy Hell'."

With that last word, Elena was the one who slit Sabrina's throat.

Elijah, hearing what Eva said about Tatia, looked at her with surprise. It appeared that Eva and Tatia were one in the same at the moment.

* * *

Elena stood in the doorway of the nursery inside the Abbatoir where both babies were sleeping in the same crib as the brothers spoke about ending Esther.

"There's a third option. I made a promise, to myself, that I would not allow a child to grow up unloved and with someone who would hate them. That the child would grow up safe, and loved. And yet, here is a baby, on her first day in this world, with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her." Elena shook her head. "I can't allow that to happen."

Klaus, Elijah, Fin and Kol look at Elena with sadness.

"I think the only thing to do is... send her away, while we stay behind and clean up the mess that has been made."

"No! This is insane. You heard Sabrina- so long as she lives, that baby will be hunted." Kol all but said glowering at the doppelgänger witch. Klaus stood up to join Elena in the doorway where she stood, looking sad.

"Not if no one knows she lives."

Fin looked at the two in confusion but Elijah realized what was going to happen. "What is it you intend to do, brother?"

"Whatever it takes to save our family." It was Elijah who answered.

* * *

_Hayley awoke in the Abbatoir, suddenly feeling alive again when she knew that her throat had been slit when she realized what had happened._

_Someone had given her that baby's blood and made her into a hybrid. From the corner of her eye, she saw Eva put a vial that had been filled with blood in the garbage and begun to show her hybrid face to the witch when she turned to look at her again._

_"Why did you make me drink this?" Hayley snarled at Eva who had been the one to pour the baby's blood down her throat._

_"Consider this your punishment for trying to abort the baby you were going to have." Eva snarled at her. _

_As this wasn't Eva who was speaking, both did feel that Hayley deserved this punishment much more than death._

_Hayley looked around and tried to run but was stopped by a spell when Elena appeared in front of her._

_"This is for your own good Hayley." She got out before walking away and Klaus appeared with Elijah._

Hayley woke up in the woods with no memory of how she got there and Jackson was there. He had been informed by the Originals that she had transitioned and had all of her memories of ever knowing them erased from her mind and nothing will bring them back to the surface.

He smiled and the two begun to fall in love all over again.

Marcel, once he was compelled to believe Hope was dead, gave Oliver a stillborn baby as Natasha Labonair-a pretty girl who looked like Hayley was making a speech.

Elijah and Fin were both out there with Elena and Sophie who were saying goodbye.

* * *

Mikael, trapped, in the attic of the church by Davina, was furious.

* * *

Klaus closed his eyes as he remembered Tatia once Elijah had told him that Eva and Tatia were-at the moment-the same person.

_"You had asked me to dance and yet all you do is stare," Tatia told Klaus with a smirk placed delicately on her face. "If all you want to do is stare, I suggest you draw me and stare at that."_

_Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek. "I doubt that I can capture your beauty in a drawing."_

Klaus shook his head at the memory of him and Tatia while he waited for Rebekah to take Hope and to hide her until it was safe to bring her back.

He was not going to condemn her to his fate and he trusted Rebekah to care for her.

* * *

As Elena and Elijah were packing, Fin stood in the doorway of their room with a baby bag.

"Cara's things are all packed and the jet is waiting for you three." He told them while Elijah turned to look at him.

"We are taking her?" Elijah asked and as Fin nodded, the eldest brother begun to explain.

"Klaus, Kol and I discussed it while the two of you were watching over Cara that if Sophie and I were to raise her, there might be an accident and she didn't want to hurt her and could you actually see Kol raising a baby?" None of them could see Kol doing that. "We would have given her to Rebekah but with her protecting Hope, it would be difficult for her to raise another and we all knew how much you had wanted a family."

The man smiled at his elder brother and as he took Elena's hand, the two took Cara and told their family, "after the summer we will come back."

* * *

Kol had undid the spell when Davina came in, wearing a bracelet and did the most impulsive thing she had ever done in her life.

She kissed him. He did the only thing he could do in that moment and he kissed her back. He ran his fingers through her locks of hair and smiled warmly at her once they pulled away.

"You are a one of a kind witch Davina Claire." He breathed before kissing her forehead and holding her hand in his hand.

* * *

A young woman with red hair and light blue eyes just walked into the Quarter, still marveling over the fact that this century is new and exciting.

Selene Mikaelson, the dead wife of Kol Mikaelson, was back and this time, she wanted revenge against one person.

Mikael.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this alternate chapter! This would have been the actual one but as one person changed their vote this became the alternate chapter but still, I hope that you all liked the alternate and the actual one that's up!**


	27. Chapter 25: Interlude C

**So here is the third Interlude chapter that will make any Elejah fan as well as any Stefan/Katherine fan happy as well! **

* * *

INTERLUDE C: _Surprises can come in many forms_

* * *

_(This is two months before Cara is born)_

* * *

A lone figure who looked to be seven months pregnant was walking through the cemetery with a bouquet of red and white roses clenched in her right hand while her left was on her abdomen, feeling the baby kick and as she got to the mausoleum that read **SALVATORE** in bold lettering, she walked in and found the coffin that she wanted. Laying the flowers at the base.

"I wanted you to know that you were my true love-the one that I loved and lost many times over." A tear fluttered down her face and she wiped it away. "I know that I can't do this-be a mother as I've already lost a daughter to a hybrid bite and I can't allow another one to die the same way and that's why I'm making this choice." She took a shuddering breath. "I'm going to die when the times right as a life without you is a horrible life."

With her peace said, Katherine Pierce-Salvatore, wife to the late Stefan Salvatore, left and in her heart knew that her choice-giving her unborn daughter up-was the right choice to do as after all...who would want a mother like Katherine Pierce?

For her plan to work, she had called Caroline who came back to normal and together, they got in touch with Nova and Enzo who were living in Toronto.

It was just a few months later, Katherine died in the car explosion with Damon who came back with Bonnie in the end and as she saw Stefan, she ran to him and whispered the words no one would have believed she would have said.

"I love you Stefan Salvatore." And together, they found peace together.

Maybe in another time, they would have been amazing together and have that family they had dreamed about.

Damon had seen it and did a mock salute to his fallen brother as he came back human.

* * *

_(This is a few weeks after Hope was born and is in Rebekah's care)_

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a majestic king, who lived with two of his noble brothers and his sorcerer brother as well as a sorceress who made one of the noble brothers something he had thought lost-_happy_\- and they lived in a colorful kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace and happiness. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once mighty king in the room meant for his child. But as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they that he and his brothers would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their princess home. So that she might live happily ever after."

Rebekah smiled as Hope fell asleep after hearing that fairytale story that was, indeed, true. The vampire held a serene smile as she remembered the visit from her brother Elijah and Elena with their new child they had adopted legally Caramia (or Cara as Elijah calls her affectionately) while they were on their way to Ravello again.

He had told her, in private, that he was planning on secretly marrying Elena in the yard of his villa where he was having a gazebo built for them to marry but since all of his siblings couldn't be there he was going to marry her again and this time, it'll be in New Orleans where those that they care for could join in on the fun.

She hoped that they will have all the happiness in the world.

* * *

_(July 4th in Ravello)_

* * *

Everything was perfect, even with the sun setting behind them, there was no perfect scene he could have ever imagine until that moment and in his mind, there wouldn't be another.

True to what he had said to his sister back in June, on this July fourth sunset, the noble brother-_the noble stag_-Elijah Mikaelson was about to be married to his greatest love of his eternity Elena Rebekah Gerard with only three people in attendance.

Rebekah, Hope and Cara were there along with a compelled priest and surprisingly enough Marcel Gerard were there and it was Marcel who walked Elena down the aisle. Rebekah had been holding Hope and once Marcel handed Elena over to Elijah with a subtle threat of making him wish for death if he had ever hurt his baby girl, he stood with the female Original and held Cara in his arms.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today for the uniting of these two souls in holy matrimony..." The priest droned on. Elijah couldn't keep the smile off his face as he saw her in that lace and chiffon ivory strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and her hair in that waterfall braid which held crystals through each strand.

She was...beyond beautiful and any synonyms he could think of to describe her wouldn't be enough.

She was beautiful, enchanting even, with the way she looked at him and each crystal in the strands made her that much more.

She could have been in jeans and a plain white shirt but to him, she still would have looked perfect.

"I, Elena Rebekah Gerard, take you Elijah Mikaelson to be my lawfully wedded husband for all of eternity, in sickness and in health, always and forever."

"I, Elijah Mikaelson, take you Elena Rebekah Gerard to be my lawfully wedded wife for all of eternity, in sickness and in health, always and forever."

As he slipped the vintage rose gold wedding band on her finger, she did the same to him and that night, instead of consummating the marriage, they stayed up with their daughter and enjoyed the life that they had.

* * *

_(A week later in New Orleans)_

* * *

Klaus sighed as he heard Caroline's voice on the other end.

_"I have a lot to make up for and until I can handle my grief better, I'm going to be unreachable so this is the last call anyone will get from me. I'll miss and love you all but don't be sad! I'm going away with both Nova and Enzo. Take care and good luck."_

"She's just leaving then?" He turned to see Fin with an unreadable expression on his face.

At his nod, Fin sat beside him and poured them each a tumbler of scotch before they stared at nothing in particular as they remembered their one time loves.

Fin remembered Sage before he had changed her and how lively she was while Klaus remembered how Caroline was like before Tyler stole her sweet nature.

* * *

_(August 22)_

* * *

Elena smiled as she watched Cara sleep peacefully when she felt her husband behind her. Turning around, she smiled and placed a kiss on his lips while he rubbed her abdomen lovingly.

Elena had discovered a spell in an ancient Italian Grimoire she had found underneath an old church that she bought for five American dollars and had begun renovating it.

The spell was simple and for twenty four hours, Elijah was rendered human and during that time, they created a little miracle.

She was pregnant and only five weeks along. Looking up at him, she saw the smile that adorned his face as he began to rub little circles and he was..._blissfully content_.

This was his family-two children in Cara and the one he was about to have, a wife in Elena, his brothers, a niece and sister.

It was perfect.

* * *

_(New Orleans)_

* * *

Kol laid flowers on the grave he had made for Selene as the actual one was destroyed by Mikael back in the 1800s when he went back to Mystic Falls and saw it.

This grave, this one was in Lafayette Cemetery and he placed his lips on the cool but rough granite with a whisper of, "you were my very first darling."

"Who was she to you?" He turned his head and saw Davina there with a confused look in her eye as she saw the tombstone.

"This was my wife a thousand years ago Davina." He took a shuddering breath before exhaling. "Mikael found her and right in front of me, he ripped her heart out of her chest while having her look at me." He shook his head. "That's why, for so long, I had no humanity and cared less about what people thought."

Davina's heart clenched and as she sat beside him, she held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder while they stared at the tombstone.

"Have you found your humanity again?" she asked and as he nodded, he kissed her forehead.

"It's you and it will always be you my witch."

* * *

**I thought that most of you would like that :) and yes, I did make it so that it would have a nice and happy ending here. I did add Caroline a bit but as she was still trying to fix herself after her little emotionless stint, she needed time to cool off.**

**Though some of you may hate the fact that Caroline wasn't a big part in this, in all of my plotting and outlining for this, she was barely mentioned and/or seen so I decided to make her be seen until this interlude in which we only hear her**

**Also, originally, Elena would have been a vampire sired by Elijah but I thought that would be too...cliche so I wanted her to become a vampire but she would be sired by her baby (or babies-I haven't decided that part yet as this is a brand new idea)**


End file.
